Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Raven's Cry
by Nyraxx
Summary: What if everything you knew was false? That the stories you were told about magic, the creation of the universe, and alien beings were real. What if all of a sudden an ancient power awakes? Find out in this story, with death, shadow organizations, and even encounters with characters from other shows planned.
1. Prelude to the Storm

I own nothing other than Malice Thorn and other added groups.

(Malice Thorn - age 16, eye color : eerie purple/ Birthmarks: Mark of the raven on Right shoulder/ Hair: pictured /skin color: pictured/ nickname: Morrigan)

Malice Thorn is a 16 year old girl fascinated with Ravens. She owns two: Huginn (pronounced Hue-nion) and Muninn (pronounced Mue-nion) both have eerie purple eyes to match Malice's.

It was Saturday. Malice had just stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a purple towel with yellow borders around her waist and stepped in front of the mirror. Her hand reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a red hair dryer. She set to work on her hair, Malice stopped for a moment and frowned at her reflection.

"Still not my best" she continued to mess with her hair then nodded with satisfaction. she then unplugged the dryer and set it in the drawer.

Her room was elegant and beautiful, a perfect match to her personality. There lay a dark bed of oak wood. Directly across from it a black wardrobe with a raven crest above it's doors. on both sides of her bed were two matching nightstands each with a brown basket. These baskets had a raven symbol painted on them. In each basket were small pillows, one read: Huginn, and the other Muninn. Resting on these pillows were her two ravens, the sun shining on them from a window on the opposite wall. These ravens were her best friends, the keeper of her secrets, the one she could talk freely with. Malice entered her room from the bathroom across the hall, passing the only other door in the hall, and opened her wardrobe. Hanging in her wardrobe were three robes and three hooded cloaks. The robes were identical to one another, her cloaks as well. The robes were made of black cotton, streaked with purple borders. Her cloaks were made of black silk, like the feathers of the raven, and the hood had a purple border along the rim of the top.

Malice slipped on a robe and donned a cloak, reaching to the side of the wardrobe her hand fell on an amulet, she then pulled it out. The amulet had a black chain, hanging on it was a black raven with purple eyes to match her own. Holding back tears she clenched the amulet. Malice took a deep breath and relaxed her hand.

"Come" she commanded and her ravens took to the air, landing on her shoulders.

She walked towards the window and opened it, beckoning to the sky, her two ravens took off for their daily flight. Taking another breath she walked out into the hall and down the the spiral staircase. The home was modest, on the ground level there was a guest bedroom behind the stairs. Malice had always wondered why they needed a guest bedroom, it wasn't like anyone ever came over. ahead of the staircase to the left was the family room. Against it's walls was a brown sectional sofa with -yet again- a brown oak coffee table. Across from the table was a plasma TV hanging on the wall. Underneath it a brown fireplace crafted from a willow tree. She loved the fireplace, it was the only thing in the house unique, the only thing not made of oak. on the left wall there was a picture on the wall. To the left was a young woman with free flowing black hair and a blue dress, a purple orchid in her hair seemed to dance off her light skin. On the right was a tall man in a black tuxedo. His black hair gelled back. He had a trimmed beard and black eyes, his skin was a little more dark than his companion. Across from the picture was a black bookcase made of oak, it featured various intellectual and classic books such as "_The Odyssey_" and "_A Collection of Irish and Norse Mythology_". She walked into the kitchen, it had an island counter with two chairs, in the corner was an L shaped kitchen base, it had an array of cabinets with a white microwave over a black stove. A white fridge stood to its left. Her father, the man in the picture, was retrieving something from the fridge, she glanced over and saw it was a cake. She knew her father would want to surprise her, so she retreated back to the stairs. She said aloud

"**Good morning dad**!"

Her father fumbled a little before closing the fridge " um..ahem, good morning Ali... i mean Malice" He was wearing a blue pair of jeans and a green dress shirt.

she came into view as her father handed her a glass of pomegranate juice, her favorite drink.

"Thanks" she began to sip at her glass

"hey i'm going to run to the store real quick, we're out of milk" she knew he had forgotten the candles, he had wanted today to be perfect.

she glanced at his direction "okay, anything you need me to do?"

"nope."

He went out the door and a few moments later Malice could hear the car engine start. She finished her juice and went to the sink. As she rinsed it out and put it in the dishwasher she sighed. She had always hated birthdays, at least since she was three. She went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book about Irish Mythology, she flipped to a page about an Irish goddess named Morrigan. Her mother always called her Morrigan because their eyes were one and the same, both an eerie purple. She dozed off, sleeping. She dreamed, dreamed that she was flying through the air, looking down on their city. Dreaming that she was a raven. Her dream was interrupted by a knock on the door, she looked up at the clock, it was 3 PM. Three hours had passed, was her dad buying milk or the whole store? She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" she asked

a lady in a black suit replied "Hi, Are you Malice Thorn?"

NEW SCENE

On the beach and under the sun a young blonde girl, Tori Hanson, glided through the waves on her surf board. Dancing with the water. She made a turn for shore and ran to her bag. She pulled out her watch and checked the time before storming off into a blue van and driving off.

NEW SCENE

Shane Clarke, a brown skinned Teen in brown cargo shorts and a red shirt was riding his skateboard at a ramp. He sped down one side and as he came up over the other he did a back flip and landed it. The crowd roared. He ran up to one of his friends and received a high-five.

"Dude! that was awesome!" his friend could barely contain himself.

"Yeah man! finally landed that back-flip!"

"Hey wanna hit that new rail?"

Shane glanced at his friends watch

"Oh! I can't man! I got to get to class!"

"Class?"

"uh... never mind catch ya later bro" He took off nearly tripping over himself.

NEW SCENE

A Bike tore through the finish sign. Riding it was 18-year old Dustin Brooks. Dustin was an Australian-Brazilian teen. He rode up to a lady, Kelly Halloway, a fair skinned red-head.

Kelly said "Lap times about two seconds off"

"Yeah, I know, my bike keeps bogging on that uphill" a disappointed Dustin placed his hand behind his head for comfort. He got a worried look in his eye and asked

"OH man what time is it!?"

"Five after, why?"

"Oh man! I am so busted" He ran off leaving the bike to fall to its side

A confused Kelly caught the bike and asked "Wait! where are you going!?"

"I got to go, I'll call you later!" he said as he trailed off.

NEW SCENE (1 Day later)

Dustin worked in an action sports shop called Storm Chargers. His friends Tori and Shane were watching TV

"Yo man kick flip 250! That's what i gotta learn for my next video!" Dustin was working on a bike. Kelly, the owner, walked in she seemed visibly upset. Dustin motioned to the others as if to say _what's up with Kelly?_ The others just shrugged. They stood up and approached Kelly

Dustin asked first "Hey Kelly whats wrong"

Kelly paused for a moment"I found out my brother died in a hit and run accident yesterday"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kelly"

"It's not like I have a right to complain, i haven't spoke to him in 11 years."

Shane interrupted "Hey, you know, Me and my brother, we don't speak much, but still if something happened to him."

Kelly nodded "Thanks, I needed that, I just feel bad for my niece, she's an orphan now"

Shane and Tori looked bitten, Dustin asked

"What happened to her mom?" his question was met with Tori's elbow

"13 years ago from today, my sister in law was shopping, she bought my niece a small Raven amulet" she traced her hands around her neck as if to display an actual necklace. "when she got mugged, she didn't want to give up the amulet so she fought back, and that's when the robber stabbed her."

Dustin mentally kicked himself for asking

"I don't know how she's gonna get past this, they told me that when he died he was clutching a pack of birthday candles."

"So like, whats gonna happen to her?"

"The state awarded me custody of her, I have to pick her up from the airport in an hour, I don't even know what she's into."

"Don't worry, you're gonna do fine." Tori smiled reassuringly

Dustin's face lit up "Hey! you know, maybe she's into Motocross!" Kelly just laughed.

Shane shifted a little before asking "So what's her name?"

"Malice Thorn"

"so, like evil thorn?"

Kelly chuckled "Now you know why i'm worried."

A series of alarms rang

"Oh no! not the fire alarm again!"

Dustin offered an explanation "Oh no! They're just my alarm clocks!"

"Clocks?" Kelly tried to make sense of it but failed.

"Yeah..." he ran to turn off the clocks before the trio bolted for the door

"Wait you're not just going to leave me here to clean are you?"

"Hey Kelly, did I ever tell you how cool of a boss you are?" He bolted for the door. Kelly just laughed, on a day like this, she needed it.

NEW SCENE

Malice had just came off the plane and entered the main area of the airport, she carried only a small carry-on with her and two bird cages. She began walking to the doors. Maybe she was cursed, cursed to be alone, cursed to never love anyone. She told herself two things: she would never love anyone again, and she would never celebrate her birthday again. She emerged from the gates and was now outside, a black Dodger pulled up and a red haired woman got out.

"Malice?"

"Hi aunt Kelly, how have you been?" she cracked a smile. She knew how to force false smiles, she knew how since she was little. She didn't want people to worry about her anymore, so she practiced and she learned. She would smile at anytime, all the time. In any situation, she didn't want to burden anyone.

"I've been good" she went around the car and popped the trunk. Malice put her carry on in it and set the bird cages in the back seat. Kelly knew not to ask how was she holding up, she knew better than to provoke any pain. She shifted the conversation

"So I'm glad you liked your birthday presents." Kelly had sent Malice two ravens for her fourth birthday. She thought she might like them because of the raven amulet and since their eyes matched hers.

"I did very much, Thank you, she glanced back at her two ravens then put a hand over her amulet. "I've loved Ravens since mom. I remember staying up the first two nights I got them, I was so excited, I remember smiling a lot then." Malice had made sure to mention mom, she knew she was being tested, she wanted to show she was strong, that she would not enter a shell and weep.

Kelly laughed "I remember for my birthday you sent me a mood ring, you told me to make sure i laughed a lot and stayed happy. Then the ring would always be my favorite color, yellow." She held up her hand to reveal the yellow ring.

Malice let out another smile, she thought it was appropriate.

"what are their names?"

"Huginn and Muninn"

"what does that mean?

"Thought and Memory"

"So did you ever train your ravens?"

"I did, she began a small song _On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before._"

The two birds replied in unison "Nevermore"

Kelly both laughed at the sound and pitied the young girl, how her life had become much like the tale.

They arrived at their new home, it was black and white, an old English Manor. Malice liked the design, the white picket fence, the green garden. It was what she knew she could never have, a real family. It made the pain a little easier. They entered the home, revealing a kitchen on the far left with a polished dining table and a granite counter top to the right. To the right was a living room, it held marble coffee tables and white sofa, the design seemed to be of British origin. On the far end of the room was a fireplace, above it, mounted on the wall was a plasma TV. On the right wall was a picture of Kelly and Malice's father.

"Like brother like sister" she muttered to herself. further into the house was a staircase that led up to a large hall with four different bedrooms. One was hers, the other was the master bedroom, she identified it by a large sticker that read _Kelly's Room of Awesomeness_ another door led to a bathroom and a final door leading to another room, it read _Dustin's room_. Dustin was looking for a new house closer in the city, when Kelly found out she offered for him to move in with her. She had always thought of him like a nephew, and since both of them had come from big families they hated being alone. Malice entered her room and was shocked by what she found.

"It's my room!, well i know it's my room but it's just like my old room!" Malice almost cracked a smile, it was almost real, almost. Kelly, however was beaming.

"The state offered to fly it down here, I couldn't refuse."

Malice hugged Kelly than kicked herself mentally, if she couldn't keep herself detached then come next year... No, there was nothing more painful than being an orphan, she was 16 now, she was grown, she was strong, and she would protect her aunt Kelly.

"Do you want to head to work with me? you can bring your ravens, would be good for business" she winked at the robe clad girl.

"I'd love to."

NEW SCENE

Kelly and Malice arrived at Storm Chargers and went ahead. Perched on Malice's shoulders were her two ravens. she sat them on a stand in the back and took a look at the shelves. She frowned. She went forward into the storage area

"Oh... my...Odin"

Boxes were stacked upon each other, all in disarray. She cracked her neck and set to work.

30 minutes passed by when the trio of teens arrived in the store.

"Hey guys how was your day" Kelly couldn't stop smiling.

Tori spoke up "I take it that everything went well with your niece?"

"My she is a god send." she pointed to a set of shelves

"Man how did they get so clean?" Dustin was blown away by the shining metal and price array of the items on the shelf. His eyes fell to the ravens

"and when did you get crows?"

Kelly laughed again

"They're ravens and they're not mine."

Tori raised her eyebrows

"no way they're hers?"

Kelly nodded as the four of them stood by the ravens staring at them and fawning over them. Malice emerged from the storage area and stood silently behind them.

after a few minutes Dustin asked

"So where is she?" a voice came from behind them

"Right here"

the four of them were startled

"We need to get you a bell" Tori teased

"A little excitement is good for the heart"

A TV reported caught the groups attention

_Good Afternoon Blue Bay Harbor. This is a special report. Our normally quite city has suffered its first monster attack today, but fear not, three power rangers appeared at the scene and struck down the monster. Once again I repeat, Blue Bay Harbor has its own Power Rangers. Wherever you are Power Rangers, this city thanks you. _

The broadcast shut off. Shane, Tori, and Dustin cast glances and smiles at each other.

"Oh right its 6:30 now," He ran to the storage closet, a few moments he walked out, slowly, his mouth gaping.

"What happened in there?"

Kelly asked "I've been trying to tell you, it's a mess"

"Um, no, it's super clean."

Tori shook her head with disbelief "No way!"

the four of them ran in to check it out. Aligned on the shelves were boxes, each in alphabetical order and by weight class. They came out and stared at Malice. The trio of teens were studying her, she was an energetic and fun person yet so different and weird at the same time. Her robes were elegant yet humble, her eyes daunting but friendly. She was a complex machine, she was... like a raven.

She stood in by her ravens, who had now perched themselves on her shoulders, Their eyes aligned.

Kelly asked if Malice was responsible

she nodded an affirmation.

Kelly thanked her

Malice spoke in unison with her ravens, Huginn and Muninn.

"It was no problem at all"

Tori laughed at the sight.

"They talk!"

Dustin noticed there was something off about Malice, her eyes, and those raven's eyes. They all matched, it was eerie.


	2. There's no I in team

I own at this point in time, only Malice Thorn and other added characters.

Three ninjas were walking in a barren desert, with the red ninja in the middle. Their hands were cuffed together.

Shane pulled his arm forward.

"OW!" Tori glared at him, "Shane!"

"Ugh this could take all day!" The air ninja kicked a pile of sand, "It would be so much faster if we could split up" he tugged again at his arm

"OW!" with her free hand she comforted her arm, "Not to mention less painful"

Dustin chimed in "You know, this scroll of three thing better be worth it!"

"Sensei would not have sent us if it wasn't important, come on its gotta be here somewhere." Shane tugged once more at his chains, propelling the group forward.

Dustin rubbed his captive arm "What kind of a scroll are we talking about anyway?"

Tori cast him a glance from behind her veil "I'm thinking if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it."

Dustin sighed and pointed "Well, there's a scroll right there."

"Whoa" Tori muttered under her breath.

Shane began to pull the other two ninjas but Tori was prepared. She held Shane back with her free arm "Wait!" She lowered her arm. "It says something."

"Huh?, oh, it says _stronger is three than one."_

An angry Dustin turned to his friends "What! That's it? We'd be better off buying fortune cookies!"

Tori rolled her eyes "Whatever, lets just grab it and bail."

"I'LL GET IT!" Shane shouted before he took a leap. Dragging Dustin and Tori along with him. The three came crashing to the ground.

"Who's on my foot?" He looked around and saw who it was "Shane!"

Tori grumbled in pain "That was so not effective."

The trio steadied themselves before getting dragged off by Shane

He muttered beneath his breath "I'll do this myself" before running for the scroll, dragging the others with him. As they began running they found themselves ambushed by a familiar enemy, Kelzaks!

A panicked Dustin along with the others entered a combat stance.

"Uh, Kelzaks party of 10!"

The trio began their engagement with the Kelzaks, but as Tori threw a punch it got pulled back by Shane's other hand.

"Would you quit pulling my arm Shane?"

"Wait! Wait!" Dustin added. The three worked against each other and fell to the floor.

The Kelzaks struck with their blades in an attempt to end the wind Rangers, but their strike was intercepted by cuffs instead. They had set the rangers free.

"Stay Here!" Shane commanded as he ran for the scroll

"Hey Wait!" Dustin tried calling to him but Kelzaks had cut both he and Tori off.

Shane came up to the scroll grinning. That grin quickly disappeared when he heard the cries of his companions

"Dude!" Dustin called

"Help us!" Tori had been pinned down.

Shane was torn between what to do, get the scroll and accomplish the mission or aid his friends. As he was thinking what to do he saw the Kelzaks raise their daggers over Tori and Dustin

"No!" He yelled, but it was too late. The scene quickly disappeared to reveal Ninja Ops. A large metallic chamber. "Almost had it" he grumbled.

"That was below average" a voice came from an Asiatic teen, Cam Watanabe, a tech genius and the Sensei's son. "Well, It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it." He got up from his desk and left the room.

"Rangers, you are lucky this is only a simulation" a voice came from out of no where. Tori went to a nearby stand with a mini garden on it. She knelt before A Guinea Pig.

"Sensei, Why can't we get this right, why do we keep failing?"

The Guinea Pig, once human, was transmuted in a battle with the evil space ninja, Lothor.

"That is for you to figure out, tomorrow we will try again." Her Sensei flipped away onto a mini-mini-couch.

Tori and Dustin headed for the door. They were sweaty and their faces red as if they had just ran a marathon or two.

"Come on Tor" Dustin beckoned to Tori.

Shane called after them "Hey where are you guys going?"

Dustin pointed to the door "Uh, home man."

"No way, not until we get this right!"

Tori intervened, her eyes weary. "Sensei said we would try again tomorrow."

Dustin rubbed his eyes "And dude, if I don't get any sleep tomorrow will just be a replay of today."

"That's why we got to keep practicing, until you guys get it right!"

"Until we get right?" Tori clamped her teeth.

Shane rubbed the back of his head, he had just said the unthinkable "Look, that's not what I meant."

She bit back "Oh, we know what you meant!"

Shane chased after them grabbing their bruised hands. Tori and Dustin twisted their hands out of his grip.

"This is NOT ninja school anymore, this is the real deal, and if you're not willing to focus on what's important then -"

Dustin interrupted him "Dude! if you think you can do a better job, then go for it man."

"Well maybe I will."

"Fine by me!" Tori rolled her eyes and headed for the tunnel exit, Dustin close behind her.

NEW SCENE

Banners of Crescents and Crosses were high in the air, there were archers firing volley upon volley on each other. Horsemen trampled foot soldiers. Death, destruction, screams, and ruin filled the air. The sand was stained with blood. There was a bright light, and the scene changed. There were mourners clad in black, they tossed a torch upon dead shriveled bodies. Children and mothers cried and screamed. The scene again changed to show a swarm of riders burning a town and slaughtering its inhabitants. Another scene, this one she did not recognize, appeared. Men were holding their swords over a blue fire, each with the tattoo of a sword on their shoulders. Again the scene changed, the ground was cracked, the city in flames, a man in a black mask was laughing. A voice interrupted _If we fail, this will come to pass._

Malice leaped upright, gasping for breath. Sweat dripping down her forehead, she stood up and fixed her blankets, donned a cloak from her wardrobe, and perched her ravens on her shoulders. Silently she went downstairs, like a phantom gliding through the hall and out the door. A raised hood hid her hair and concealed her.

"Just another night, just another nightmare." She looked up to a clock tower, it read 12 AM, midnight. She closed the door and went for a stroll. The cold winds blowing through her hair, the darkness hiding her. Two ravens with purple eyes stood on her shoulders - Thought and Memory - She walked near a group of trees, the moonlight shining lightly on the nearby harbor. She walked - walked for what seemed to be hours. She arrived at the base of a mountain, as if in a trance she climbed it. The frozen path around her began to give way, snow falling from the tops, but she kept walking. Walking until she arrived the top. At the summit one could see the entire city, but she held no interest in it. She was here to gather herself, free from nightmares. She found a cave, its interior frozen. She entered, walked to its very ends. On the wall of the cave there was a frozen slab, above it a small mirror. On either side was a wooden raven totem. She perched Huginn and Muninn on them, then she sat on the floor, in front of the mirror. She began to meditate - sitting still, as if in a deep sleep. It was the only way she could "sleep" without having nightmares. Slowly her mind's eye traveled. Its vision fell onto the city, gliding over it. It was like she was a raven, flying over it, she came across the clock tower, it read 2:00 PM. sounds began filling her head. A child snoring, parents watching a late night movie, teens sneaking to a party. She awoke from her meditation, and perched the ravens on her shoulders. She left the cave and headed to the clearing where she could see the entire city. In this clearing was a single dead tree, on it a swing. She sat on it, and swung. Swung and sung a song.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore— While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door— "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door— Only this and nothing more."_

The ravens chimed in

"Nevermore" they crowed in unison. The trio's eyes, the same color under the moon, in the dark night. She sung, sung until the sky turned a dark blue. The dawn cracked and she gave each raven a kiss before their daily flights. She started down the mountain and back into the cluster of trees, until she arrived at her home. She entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Pomegranate juice and drank it. She rinsed the glass and set it in the dishwasher before she sat back in bed. She would read until her aunt awoke, when her aunt awoke she would pretend to awake with her. She would not worry her, she would keep up this ruse.

NEW SCENE

The sun shone down on the silent forests, its ninja sentries captured by Lothor. In Ninja Ops. Cam sat at a computer, typing on his keyboard with great speed, as if he had been doing this his entire life. On his screen stood a tall metallic figure followed by lines of red code and the same message _plan rejected._

"Ugh" Cam buried his hands in his face "I can't get this last piece to fit." He tried to explain it to his father, the sensei, the Guinea Pig.

"If only I could harness more power from the hydraulics system"

The Sensei stopped fiddling with the puzzle he was working on, it was half complete. It revealed only a young woman wielding a Katana.

"Sometimes power can not be found on a computer."

Cam smiled, "What other kind of power is there?" He turned to face his father but caught a glance of Tori and Shane. His eyes widened and he hit the ALT and TAB keys on his keyboard, dismissing the picture of the machine.

He tried to shift attention away from him "Where's Shane?"

Dustin fell for the trap "I don't know." he shrugged "Single-Handledly saving the world?"

"Yeah" Tori raised her eyebrows, "Must be nice being a one-man army."

The Sensei tried to offer support to his student "Each place has its piece, Shane will learn, but you must help him."

"That's the problem, he won't let us help."

"He will, give him time."

Tori shifted a little before accepting her Sensei's advice.

NEW SCENE

Shane was riding in the skate park alone, a few tumble weeds blew past. He couldn't stop thinking about the simulation. Maybe he didn't need them? If they hadn't been there he would have had that scroll and kicked Kelzak but. A few meters away A brunette and pink haired girl touched down from a beam, adjoined together. They spotted the oblivious skater and hid behind a nearby statue of Tony Hawk.

The Brunette, Marah, asked "Hey, isn't that a power ranger?"

The pink haired girl, Kapri, rolled her eyes " Ya think?"

Marah stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out a .Manager, or PAM, for short. It was aimed towards Shane as the PAM beeped.

"Oh I was right" The brunette boasted.

"Yeah? and what do we do when we see a power ranger?"

Marah looked dumb-founded. "Uh..."

"OH COME ON!"

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!" don't rush me!" Marah pressed a few buttons on the PAM. "Command, shift, send." she smiled and clapped her hands beaming at her accomplishment. A small magnet appeared before it transformed into a full-grown magnetic alien. The alien waited for the right time to strike.

NEW SCENE

At Storm Chargers Malice was sweeping the floor and organizing a pile of magazines. Shane walked in and paused for a moment before proceeding to the counter.

"Um, hey Kelly you're a good boss right?"

She stopped for a moment to consider it "Well, no one's ever quit on me before."

"Well how do you do it? What's the trick?  
Kelly smiled a little "There is no trick, you just work with them, give them a chance. We're more like team-mates you know?"

"Yeah but how do you know things own't get messed up unless you do them yourselves?"

"Well, stronger is two than one."

A shadow fell on Shane's face, he stood up right, alarmed. "What?"

Kelly pointed towards Malice. "I tried to stop her from helping me this morning, but she said 'stronger is two than one' I couldn't argue with that.

"So where'd she get that from?"

"I don't know, I think it was from some old Japanese guy."

Shane relaxed a moment and nodded.

Screams were heard coming from outside. Malice dropped her broom and joiner her aunt and Shane. They saw people and other metallic objects flying past the store. Malice tried for the door but Shane stopped her.

"I'll check it out you stay here, besides, you're wearing metal." He pointed to her raven amulet. Malice stopped and considered it for a moment before nodding. Shane ran out the store.

"Aunt Kelly you take cover i'll secure anything made out of metal.

"But..."

"Please!"

Kelly nodded in defeat and ducked behind the counter as Malice ran about bolting things down.

NEW SCENE

At the skate park the alien waved his hands, and people and metallic objects clumped together before turning into stone.

"Lets make some connections!" The monster laughed deviously.

Shane ran over pumped with adrenaline "What's up with this!?"

"Say, I think i'm lost, can you tell me where I can find the power ranger's headquarters?"

A cry came from behind Shane. the older sister yelled "Get him! He's a ranger!" Shane spun around and entered a combat stance.

The monster bowed his head "I thought he looked familiar... Take that!" The alien pointed forwards, pans and other objects flew towards the teen. He dragon kicked a pot away before taking a trash lid to the stomach.

"Think your little play mates have the metal to join us? The Alien was obviously enjoying himself

"I can do this myself" The air ninja clenched his fists and threw the trash lid back at the alien, who merely waved his hand and it flew to the side. The alien responded by firing rays of magnetic energy. Shane dodged one ray with a cart wheel before being slammed to the ground by the others.

NEW SCENE

Back at ninja ops Tori and Dustin were sitting on a table. One of the computers started beeping and Cam ran to check it out.

Tori followed behind "What's up Cam?" she stopped by the screen to see the magnet monster.

"It's Shane, he's in trouble."

Tori nodded towards Dustin and the two headed for the stairs

"Wait!" The Sensei called, "I will let you know when it is time."

NEW SCENE

Shane was blasted off a balcony "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he called, the suit came into effect just as he hit the ground. The red ranger steadied himself before retreating into a warehouse. The alien surprised him and blasted him

"What's the matter? your friends not sticking with you?"

Shane snapped "I don't need em!"

The alien shrugged "Have it your way!"

"I always do!"

The monster flicked his hand hitting Shane.

"Ha! is that all you got? Shane became confident before he noticed his feet weren't on the ground. He flew into a car before being slammed by a tire iron and a bike.

"Tori, Dustin, I need your help!" The red ranger called out in defeat, he was ashamed of how much of a jerk he was, how could he do that to his friends?

"Hah! your friends aren't coming, now you will meet your end!" The monster aimed at Shane before two streaks knocked him to the ground. They came to a standstill in front of Shane

"Tori! Dustin! I can't believe it! You came!" Shane was grinning like a young child.

Tori smirked "Of course we did"

"I can't believe I was such a jerk."

Dustin interrupted "I can!" He was met by an elbow from Tori and a laugh from Shane. "No, i'm just bustin' on you bro."

Tori smiled "We know your great at this stuff, just don't forget your not alone."

"I know, and right now, you have no idea how glad I am that you're here."

The alien became impatient and began shaking his foot

"Ugh! If you don't mind i'm not done destroying you yet!"

Tori laughed, "And what are you supposed to be Magneto!?"

The alien burned with a great fury "We'll see who gets the last laugh!"

Shane pulled out his hawk Blaster "Ready guys!?"

The others nodded

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Sonic Fin"

"Lion Hammer"

Tori asked the rhetorical question "Put it together and what do you get!?"

"Storm Striker!" They yelled in unison. They fired a giant energy ball at the monster and it exploded.

Dustin beamed "Looks like I got the last laugh, Ha!"

Shane but in "Ha!" The two glared at each other

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!'

"Ha!"

Tori rolled her eyes and their foolishness, but it was foolishness well deserved.

"Ha!" a voice came from the sky, "Magneto" had grown 50 feet tall!

NEW SCENE

Malice finished securing the last of the metal. She rejoined her aunt Kelly and they turned on the news.

_This is a breaking news report from Blue Bay Daily. The Power Rangers are engaging with a magnetic like monster in their megazord._

A voice was heard from over the news

"Ha! you're fighting me with something made out of metal!? I'M A MAGNET!" Magneto aimed in the direction of the megazord and fired off a few rays. They missed and struck the ground with ferocity. A Serpent sword appeared from a ball and the megazord grabbed it. The megazord multiplied by 3 and struck down Magneto.

_As you can see, the Power Rangers have defeated the alien menace yet again in an impressive display of skill and grace!. _A voice was heard coming from the news room

"I think they're samurai power rangers."

Malice turned off the TV and finished her task of sweeping. "You know, I looked at the towns housing. I found that the towns house is really cheap, then i found that insurance was really high."

Kelly pondered it for a moment then laughed. After about a few minuted Shane, Dustin, and Tori entered Storm chargers

Malice smiled a little, "So Shane where were you the whole time?"

The trio stared at each other, "Um... A cat was stuck in a tree." Malice laughed.

Kelly fiddled with a basket on the counter before frowning. "Hey Malice can you run to my car real quick I think I forgot my log book in it."

Malice nodded and went for the door.

Kelly's eyes widened and a smile fell on her face, "Hey did you guys see the Power Ranger megazord battle on TV?"

The teens glanced at each other then nodded in affirmation.

A screeching sound was heard outside, followed by the sound of glass shattering and a few people screaming. The four of them ran outside. The said _"walk"_

and on the street was a bunch of glass shards. In the middle of the walk zone laying on the floor was a young teen, a girl, a girl in a black cloak. Two ravens flew overhead. Only one sound was heard next.

"MALICE!"


	3. Beauty and the Beach

Malice thought to herself: _The light said to walk, I know I didn't make a mistake. That guy was texting, I know he was. Another hit and run - I can't hear anything, am I dead? _

She stood up and looked around, she couldn't hear anything besides that loud bell. Blood was dripping down from her nose and other parts of her face; it was all cut up. There were still pieces of glass in her face. She looked and saw her aunt Kelly worried, holding back tears. She saw the three teens worried - Dustin was crying a little. She reached into her ear and pulled out a piece of glass, the ringing stopped, she could hear now. Her body started to hurt, hurt like hell. She couldn't move her left arm, it was obviously broken. She couldn't worry about that now, aunt Kelly and the teens were worried, Dustin had a few tears on his face, and it was her fault.

"Malice!? Malice!?" her aunt Kelly was worried, she spoke so weakly.

"I'm here aunt Kelly" She raised her right hand and produced the log book, she glanced over to Dustin

"Why don't we check the stock?" She let out a smile, a real big smile, everyone needed it. Dustin tried to help Malice back to the store.

"I'm fine, really I am, I can walk and everything. There is no need to worry, these things happen." She began to walk on her one, proving to everyone she was fine, but it was far from the truth. Her arm stung, every part of her body hurt, not as bad as it hurt when she lost her parents, but still hurt - a lot. Dustin opened the door to Storm Chargers and the five of them went in. They went over and sat on the purple couches in the TV room. Tori handed a warm clothe to Malice. She thanked her as she started to wipe away the blood. Her hand fell over her face and pulled out a glass shard, she flicked it into a nearby trash bin all while maintaining her false smile. Malice stood and grabbed two wooden shafts from a thrown away container before retaking her place as the center of attention. She put a shaft on either side of her arm. She knew Kelly was hating herself right now, wondering to herself why she had to ask for the log, she could see how many crates of oil she had on her way home.

"What are you doing?" questioned Dustin

"making a cast, one that won't make my arm weaker." Kelly and the teens became shocked

"Is it broken?" Dustin was worried.

"Yep" Malice grabbed a cotton roll and finished wrapping up the shafts. "It won't be for much longer though." She smiled, The teens were surprised at her control, her actions, and her posture.

Malice stretched out her arms before standing and handing her aunt the log book "You have enough gloves and oil for two weeks, it's all good, I'm gonna go and dust the bikes.

"NO!" the four of them yelled in unison

Kelly jumped up "Oh no you won't! You are sitting down and relaxing, in a little I'm going to take you to the ER"

Malice protested, pleaded, and bargained, anything but the ER and those horrible wait times. "Oh, please not the ER, I'm fine really, I'll sit down for now but please no ER!"

Kelly thought about it for a minute before accepting it. "I'm gonna find the guy who did this to you and make him pay!" her eyes were flaring up.

Malice's eyes lit up "I already did!", The teens looked at her in confusion and interest.

Tori shifted a little, "How?" she asked

Malice beamed and pointed her finger in the air "Simple, when I flew into his glass it shattered, I also dented his car, he's gonna have to pay for that!" The four of them started laughing, it was sad and funny at the same time, A work of art that had Malice's signature all over it. Kelly had taken a seat by now, on the left was Shane Followed by Tori, then Dustin. Then sat Malice and on her left was Kelly. The five of them just sat there, resting there heads. The silence was interrupted as the two ravens flew through an open window and perched on Malice's shoulders

"Ow" she muttered. She picked up the raven Muninn from her left broken shoulder. "Here, you get Dustin's shoulder today."

Dustin grinned like a school child. "No Way"

"Yep!" She sat the raven on Dustin's left shoulder.

The raven licked Dustin's cheek "Hello Moto-champ." it called out.

"Hey Dustin looks like you finally got a girl friend!" teased Tori. Everyone, save Malice, laughed, Malice only smiled.

Dustin began to pet the raven, who seemed to be enjoying it.

Malice turned to the group and told them she was going to go sleep in the back, which they accepted with appeasement.

When the teens were satisfied that Malice was sleeping and doing better, Tori and Shane set off for the beach and Dustin set to work, with Muninn still on his shoulder.

NEW SCENE

Tori was at the beach, gliding through the water, surfing great waves. She loved the water, it always calmed her down, and after the morning she had she needed it. She let her hand touch the wall of water, her hand glistening in it. She rode past the funnel of water, she had successfully surfed the wave. Tori turned and rode to the shore, her glance fell on her friend. Shane was talking and laughing with another surfer guy. One Tori couldn't get her eyes off. A few minutes later the two teens parted. Shane jogged up to Tori and she ran back to him, nearly knocking him over.

Tori was excited, a giant smile on her face "So what was that all about!?"

Shane shook his head "oh just some guy." Tori and Shane had begun walking back to the van "who couldn't stop talking about you, how cute you are, and how he wanted your phone number."

Tori spun around to face Shane "Wait! super cute surfer hottie, was asking about ME!?"

"Yeah dude, it was so lame!"

Tori whacked him in the arm "and you let him leave!?" she began speed-walking back to the van

Shane was baffled "Hey!" he ran up to Tori "What was that for?"

Tori rolled her eyes "You ever think that maybe I wanted to meet him, see if he wanted to hang out."

Shane furrowed his eyebrows "hang on, you're kidding right?"

Tori rolled her eyes "This just proves even more that you're a complete doofus" she shook her head" I gotta go... I have to meet Dustin."

Shane rubbed his head "Seriously! I can go find the guy!" Shane mentally kicked himself then ran off behind Tori.

NEW SCENE

Back at Storm Chargers Shane and Dustin were talking to each other in the back of the bikes section, Muninn was still perched on his shoulder. Tori came in to see Dustin but when she saw Shane she diverted to a nearby counter and leaned against it. Dustin spotted her and came up to Tori

"Hey dude" said Dustin, "Shane thinks you're mad at him."

"Wow!" Tori raised her eyebrows "I guess that's why he gets the red suit"

"Well, what happened." Dustin shrugged his shoulders "It didn't sound like a big deal to me."

Tori turned around "You don't get it either, I'm a girl, G-I-R-L!"

Muninn squawked "She's a girl." this caused Tori to smile and pet the raven on the head.

Dustin frowned "Yeah but you're not like a girl-girl."

Shane cut off from the back "You're more of a guy-girl."

Kelly walked by, holding a box "My advice to you both" she took a breath "Stop trying to make it better, cause it's only getting worse." before she trailed off

Huginn was sitting on the counter, it cried "It's only getting worse!" earning a glare from Dustin and a smirk from Tori.

Kelly came back with a letter and handed it to Tori "this just showed up for you."

Shane got off the counter and approached Tori "What does it say?"

Tori raised an eyebrow "Girl Sports magazine saw me surfing and want me for a photo shoot, an article about beauties of the beach."

"Wait, isn't that the article where they have incredibly gorgeous girls?"

"Yeah!" Tori snapped "So!?"

Dustin pulled Shane back "OK, We're going to go back to silent mode now." The two of them retreated back to the bikes section.

Kelly looked at the blonde inquisitively, "So you going to do it?"

Tori bit her lip "I want to show the guys that i'm not just some dopey tom-boy."

Kelly said "I hope that's a good enough reason." before trailing off into the storage room.

NEW SCENE

Banners of Crescents and Crosses were high in the air, there were archers firing volley upon volley on each other. Horsemen trampled foot soldiers. Death, destruction, screams, and ruin filled the air. The sand was stained with blood. There was a bright light, and the scene changed. There were mourners clad in black, they tossed a torch upon dead shriveled bodies. Children and mothers cried and screamed. The scene again changed to show a swarm of riders burning a town and slaughtering its inhabitants. Another scene, this one she did not recognize, appeared. Men were holding their swords over a blue fire, each with the tattoo of a sword on their shoulders. Again the scene changed, the ground was cracked, the city in flames, a man in a black mask was laughing. A voice interrupted _If we fail, this will come to pass.__ The time is coming for us to draw near, under tonight's full moon, we WILL draw closer. A new power will emerge._

Malice shot up, off the purple couch, she was sweating, breathing heavily. Another dream, another nightmare, but this time there was more. The voice, it spoke more. What did "For us to draw near" mean? She decided to wait for night, under the full moon, she would get an answer. Malice stood up and rubbed her eyes. Her two ravens were sitting on the counter, Dustin and Shane were being dragged out the store by... TORI!? her hair was in a bun and she was dressed like the 80's, no, the 60's! What was wrong with her? Malice walked over to her ravens and began petting them, there was something she wanted to teach them.

NEW SCENE

The blue van came to a halt. "Why are we stopping!?" demanded Tori.

"ugh, roadwork!" Dustin put his head on the steering wheel.

"We're not stopping!"

Dustin held his hands up in defeat "What... can I do?"

The blue ranger glared at the construction worker, she got out the car and slammed the door.

Shane leaned in to Dustin "Bro does Tori seem a little tense to you?" Dustin stared at Tori for a moment.

She was holding a construction worker by the shirt, screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? MOVE IT! YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME? MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

The pale construction worker flipped the sign to _GO_. The angry ranger was walking back to the car ignoring all the stares she was receiving, even the calls of the guy she almost met at the beach. Tori sat back in her seat, her eyes fixated on the road.

"Hey Tori, that's the guy!" Shane exclaimed, it was his chance to redeem himself.

Tori shouted "what guy!?"

"The guy from the beach, remember!?"

"whatever! Can we just go?"

"yeah ok, but I thought you were all-"

"CAN WE GET THERE PLEASE!" Shane and Dustin's eyes widened, they jumped back a little.

"O_O yeah... yeah... driving." Was all Dustin could mutter.

After about 15 minuted of driving the van, yet again, skid to a halt.

"What now!?" Tori demanded, standing in front of the van was... Tori? in her ninja garments.

"Dude! that girl looks just like Tori" Dustin was pointed at Tori#1 in front of the van, he was met with Shane's elbow.

Tori#2 got out of the van and walked up to her doppelganger, "Anything you can do, I can do better!"

Tori#1 furrowed her eyebrows "Except dress, and what is with that hair!?"

"You think you're funny! bring it on girlfriend!" She threw off her funky clothes to reveal a ninja uniform.

Shane and Dustin hopped out the car. "Come on, we gotta help her!" Shane started to run but was held back by Dustin.

"Which her?"

Shane rubbed the back of his head unsure.

Tori#1 and Tori#2 had begun fighting. Tori#2 leaped off the ground and aimed an air kick for her doppelganger's head. Tori#1 dodge rolled out of the way, the two of them had begun a series of rapid punches. They struck with matched power and speed, each kick and punch meeting an equal match. The tide changed when Tori#2 did a spinning back kick and landed it on Tori#1's stomach, sending her flying backwards into a wall.

"Face it sister! you've met your match!" she taunted.

Tori#1 looked away from her dreadful fate and spotted a puddle of water from a leaking pipe.

A smile fell on her face as she stood up. "I'd say you're the one who's all washed up." She called on the droplets of water and it responded, piling up into a large ball of water. She "pushed" it towards the clone and soaked her, she fell to the ground with a thud.

"NO! HELP ME! I'M MELTING!"

The real Tori boasted "Well, I guess you're not exactly like me!" Her victory was cut short when she saw her friends fighting an alien, he had called himself Copy-bot. She ran up to them, but they spun into a defensive stance.

"Guys relax it's me." She smiled reassuringly

They lowered their visors, "How do we know it's the real you?" Dustin called out.

"Dustin, your real name is Waldo, and Shane you're afraid of spiders."

Dustin laughed, and stuck his fingers on Shane pretending they were spiders "Ha! you're afraid spiders!?"

Shane glared at him "You want to make something of it Waldo?" Dustin's smile had been reduced to ash.

The Alien got up off the floor, he was seething "Copy-bot is up and running, ready to trash your metal!"

Tori scoffed at him "Ninja Storm! Ranger form! Power of Water!" her blue suit formed around her. "Copy-bot Sushi anyone!? Flood attack!"

She beckoned with her arms and the streets became flooded with water from drains and sewers.

"Ugh!" Shane tried to get away from the water but couldn't.

Tori readied her ninja sword and struck the monster thrice before it exploded. She ran over to the others and high-fived them. She caught Shane staring at her "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, it's just you know, you look like a girl."

Tori laughed "Um... thanks?"

The Copy-bot grew before their eyes, he stood a giant! but Tori only smiled and whispered something into her morpher.

NEW SCENE

Tori, Dustin, and Shane entered Storm Chargers, in the back Malice whispered something into the ravens' ears and pointed towards the group. The ravens took off and landed on the counter by the group. "Welcome to Storm Chargers!" Squawked Huginn, Muninn chimed in "How can we help you?" The three of them laughed and waved at Malice, who waved back at them. The three of them went towards Malice

the blue ranger grinned "When did they learn to do that?"

she beamed "Today!" she pointed to the door, a group of customers had just come in and were being guided to the Skates section - Their guide? Huginn and Muninn. Tori turned back to face Malice when Dustin whacked her shoulder.

"Ow!" The blonde complained

"Sorry, um, could you help that customer for a minute?" He pointed to the main counter and a teen in board-shorts.

"Um, you do realize I don't work here, right?"

Dustin rolled his eyes, for once he wasn't the dumb one "Yeahokwhatever, can you just help him!?"

Tori sighed and walked to the counter "Can I help you?" She was surprised to see the customer was the same guy from the beach that she was crushing on.

He smiled "Hey."

Tori glanced back to her friends, who were all waving her to "go for it" and giving her thumbs up.

NEW SCENE

Dustin and Kelly were sleeping, the lights were off and the street was quiet. The only thing wake was Malice, she stood in their front yard, staring at a small pond. She stared at the ripples, the calm of the water, her purple eyes - HER EYES! while they were their normal purple her pupil were yellow!. She jumped up, startled. What was wrong with her? She stumbled back a little and felt an intense pain in her head. She squeezed her head wit her hands, but how little that did. _The time is coming for us to draw near, under tonight's full moon, we WILL draw closer. A new power will emerge. _The voice! her words rung in Malice's head "What?" _A new power will emerge, use this new power, gaze at what will come! _The pain got more intense and her vision shifted. **She saw her friends along with three other teens, standing and cheering. It was some weird sporting event, then the ground started to shake. Her vision shifted again, this time she saw the man in the black mask laughing. Then she saw a bright orb caught in a web, a small child was helping the orb. Finally her vision shifted again, to 13 men in black robes, their faces covered. Malice saw them kneeling around a totem, resting on top of this totem was a fiery eye "Kill her! kill the raven! kill the witch!" it commanded. **Her vision shifted again, she was in front of the pond again, staring at her eyes. The eerie purple of them - the golden pupil. She started to fall, it seemed so slow, her vision becoming brighter. After what seemed to be a few minutes, she fell to the floor, the only thing she could see was her reflection, the pupil began to loose their gold color... and then everything went dark.

Thanks for reading, Review really help me, tell me what you want to see more or less of. If you have any cool ideas that helps too! I normally write about 1-2 episodes per week, I wrote alot these past 3 days so I could start getting reviews, feedback, and have source material for editing. I will get these out to you as fast as I can. Thanks Again


	4. Looming Thunder

Malice groaned and slowly pushed herself to her knees. "What just happened?" she muttered to herself. She took a quick glance around and found herself in her "meditating cave" before letting out a long sigh. She felt like she had a hangover "I think I preferred getting hit with the car." By now she had stood fully and began pacing, thinking. "What time is it?" she stumbled again and leaned against the cave wall for support. A quick image of a clock tower flashed in her head it read _9:30 am_

"What is going on? 9:30? oh god 9:30! Dustin's race! I am so late!" Malice began running for the cave exit, _You're leaving? We almost met! _she skid to a halt

"Great, now I hear you while I'm awake too, who are you? my conscious? Or am I just going crazy? _I am you and you are me, me is we and we is us and us is one._

To most people that would have made no sense, but Malice understood. "So we are the same thing? Do I have a personality disorder or something?"

_Come to the mirror_ The voice demanded. Slowly Malice went to the mirror and glanced at it, she rubbed her eyes again but the scene did not change. In the reflection it was her, but still not her. A girl that looked like her was wrapped in a pure black cloak, her black hair sticking out a little from the front of the hood. Her eyes were an eerie purple and her pupil were yellow. In her left hand she held a scythe of purple shadow, and in her right she held a lit lantern. In the lantern was a purple flame, it emanated a greenish-purplish light, the light cast a brooding shadow on her face. She let out a crooked grin, and narrowed her eyes. Sitting on her shoulders were two ravens, their eyes matching hers. In the back was a cemetery with dead trees scattered all around it. Lighting crackled from the black sky and struck a part of the frozen ground, sending ice chunks in the air.

Malice took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and letting it out with her mouth. "Who are you"

_We've been over this._

"I mean what's your name?"

_Not now, later, as you return here each night, we can speak more then. _

It wasn't like Malice to get angry, but after everything that happened... she furrowed her eyebrows "That's all you're going to tell me? I'm going to miss Dustin's race!" she turned and tried to punch the wall but instead She faded in a stream of dark violet energy. seconds later the energies merged together behind Kelly at the race track, to her side was a grey van that had the Storm Charger's logo on it. As soon as Malice was "complete" she fell to the ground with a thud, Kelly, who was fixated on her watch was startled and jumped a little. Malice wondered to herself, **What the heck just happened!? It's probably another nightmare or I was sleep walking again like last night. **But she only half-believed her excuse? If there were Power Rangers and monsters, why couldn't there by a creepy doppelganger in the mirror? Malice decided to put it at the back of her mind, she needed to support Dustin right now. She focused her attention back on Kelly, who had extended a hand to help her up.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on people! And where where you anyways!?"

Malice rubbed the back of her head for a second before she stood up "Well, I uh, went for a walk and I kinda got lost."

Kelly seemed to buy it and pointed to a rider clad in yellow gear "That's Dustin." the yellow ranger was in the lead.

Malice shifted a little "He's gotten faster." Kelly was half paying attention and nodded. Dustin was almost at the finish and in the lead. Out of the blue two riders came up to Dustin, one on either side. After a few moments the two riders, one clad in a shade of blue and the other in a shade of red, surpassed Dustin and crossed the finish line - Only moments after them Dustin flew past the finish line in the 3rd position. He rode up to the two girls and removed his helmet. Kelly handed him a bottle of water from the back of the van.

"Thanks" Dustin took a breathe of fresh air before continuing "Hey, who where those guys?"

Kelly shrugged "Never seen them before, but they ride like factory pros."

"Yeah, i'm just glad they don't race 125's." He started walking towards them and Malice followed, she wanted anything to take her mind off of what she'd just seen - what she'd just done. They walked to the two riders, The blue clad rider was Asiatic and had short black hair. His friend was of European decent and had blonde hair.

Dustin approached the riders and smiled "Hey there, how's it going?"

The Blonde frowned, "Tracks a little soggy"

"Didn't seem to slow you guys down."

"Hey I'm Blake" the blue rider laid his hand on his friend's shoulder "This is my brother Hunter."

Dustin cocked his head to the side a little "You guys are brothers?" Malice palmed her forehead.

Hunter cracked a smile "We're adopted"

"OH! oh cool!" he bit his lip a little "Well, uh, I'm Dustin" he pointed towards his companion "and she's Malice."

Malice raised her head to meet them and nodded as if to say 'hello'. The two brothers raised their eyebrows

"Um, cool contacts." Blake was talking about Malice's eyes, he was only one of the thousands who couldn't stop but notice her eerie eyes, some had idolized her, claimed she was their goddess. Still, others had sought to harm her, thought her the devil, and forsook their kids from nearing her.

"Thanks." Malice had memorized every reply or explanation she would need, this being one of them.

Dustin had completely missed what was going on and continued "So I haven't seen you guys around here, where's the home track?"

Blake tried to explain "We come from uh-" Hunter cut him off "You wouldn't have heard of it"

"Easy bro" Blake pointed towards his brother as if to mock him "and he wonders why we don't have any friends." Dustin smiled a little.

"Hey you were pretty fast out there" he continued.

"Yeah, well I must of lost a couple of seconds on my lap time."

Hunter chimed in "You get too much air on your jumps."

Blake nodded his head "He's right, dark and brooding, but right." **OH!** Dustin thought to himself, **I wonder if less air will really help.****  
**

Blake continued "Hey so, what are you doing? You want to follow us?"

A sad expression fell on Dustin's face "ah no man, I can't, I gotta be somewhere."

Blake nodded understandingly, "No worries, maybe next time" he then began to walk off, leaving Hunter there. Dustin too turned and left, shortly after Malice began to leave. After she took a few steps Hunter called out to her "Hey!" Malice stopped and glanced back.

Hunter continued "Those aren't contacts, are they?"

Malice looked down at the ground for a moment, "No." she said before walking off. Something seemed familiar about these guys, she had seen them somewhere, but where?

NEW SCENE

Dustin was in his ninja uniform, walking along a path in a forest. "Hey Tori? Shane, come on you guys !?" He called out, but to no avail.

He muttered to himself "Man, don't tell me I missed training again." he looked around a few times, "Why do I do this to myself?"

Lighting struck the ground, black and red creatures stood there.

"Kelzaks!" Dustin raised his fists and leaped towards a Kelzak, kicking it down. He ducked and dodged a spinning back kick from a Kelzak behind him and threw a few more punches. Dustin was holding his own until the numbers overwhelmed him, a Kelzak kicked his feet out from under him and Dustin fell to the ground with a thud. The Kelzaks surrounded him and prepared to finish him when they were blasted away by lasers. Dustin jumped up only to see Tori and Shane riding on armed motorbikes. A red one for the red ranger and a blue for the blue one. They roared past Dustin and engaged with the Kelzaks.

Dustin was baffled "Oh dude!" he exclaimed, "These are the Tsunami bikes!?"

Cam ran up to him, grinning at his latest success "You know I told these guys not to engage until the bikes were ready, but of course no one listens to the guy with glasses."

Dustin's eyes were all lit up "I thought these bikes were months off being ready."

Cam nodded "So did I."

"So where's mine?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dustin's smile disappeared, worry took its place. "come on Cam, quit joking around."

"Alright fine." Cam pulled out a joystick "Meet your new mobile command center." A large black big rig pulled up, out of the back a yellow Tsunami cycle rolled forward.

Cam handed Dustin a CD "Hey, since you're the bike expert why don't you take a look at these specs and give me an altitude chart for auto-jetting, and don't try and play games on it like you normally do."

Dustin scoffed and fixated on the bike, "Ok! anything I should know?" Dustin began rubbing his hands together

"Yeah, make sure you-" Dustin took off and jumped onto the bike, he morphed and sped off to join his friends.

Cam shook his head "Why do I even bother?" he walked back into the M.C.C (mobile command center).

The three rangers greeted each other from their bikes, Shane nodded towards Dustin "Hey man, where have you been?"

"Oh at the track! I met these two guys, insanely fast!"

"Just make sure you don't forget what's important." Dustin nodded before riding off to attack the remaining Kelzaks.

"250's Here I come!" he shouted. The blue and red ranger followed him, as soon as they left two figures emerged, one clad in a navy ranger suit, the other in a crimson suit. They glanced at each other before ninja streaking away.

NEW SCENE

At Storm Chargers Malice was organizing the shelves, perched on her shoulders were her two ravens. She was still trying to remember where she'd seen Hunter and Blake. They stood by the entrance, talking to Dustin.

Hunter nodded towards Malice "Dude, she has ravens as pets?"

Dustin nodded in affirmation "Yeah, her aunt found these two ravens, and their eyes matched hers, so she got em for her."

Blake had a confused look "I thought she wore contacts."

Hunter rolled his eyes before continuing "That and the way she dresses, man... I'd hate to get on her bad side."

Dustin smiled "I don't even think she has one, I've never seen her get mad, even at the guy that drove into her. He broke her whole arm." Dustin was explaining and making hand gestures.

Blake rubbed the back of his head "Wait? her arm is broken?"

"Yeah! she has a cast and... everything." He glanced over to Malice's arm, she wasn't wearing a cast, and she had a raven perched on her broken arm. Tori and Shane walked in and Dustin immediately pulled them into the group "Hey, you guys finally get to meet."

Tori smiled towards Blake "Hi."

"Hey" the blue rider replied.

Dustin excused himself from the group and ran over towards Malice. "Hey um, what happened with your cast?"

Malice smiled "My arm healed" she twisted her arm around to prove her point.

Dustin knotted his eyebrows "That fast? I mean there's like now way it healed that fast."

Malice bit her lip before smiling and tilting her head, "When something bad happens, we so easily believe it, yet when something good happens we have so much trouble believing it."

"Um..."

"Oh! Shane's calling you." She pointed behind her friend towards Shane who was beckoning with his hand. Dustin turned around and ran up to him.

"Hey what's up?"

Shane took a deep breath and whispered "Hey Dustin, you were supposed to be back at ninja ops."

"Oh man!" Dustin face-palmed himself "Hunter and Blake showed up and we started looking at some bikes and I totally forgot."

"Sensei isn't happy, he's doing that thing with his nose again."

"Oh great, ok, um, one sec." Dustin said his goodbyes to the brothers before running out the store with his friends. After a few seconds Shane came back in wanting to ask the Bradley brothers something. Hunter and Blake were talking to each other, unaware Shane was there.

Blake licked his lips "Man, that Tori is fine!"

Hunter nodded "Why would someone like Tori hang with a goof like Dustin?"

Blake raised an eyebrow "Who knows? Maybe she likes doing charity work!?" The two brothers laughed. Shane gritted his teeth and left.

NEW SCENE

"98, 99, 100!" Dustin was being made to do 100 push ups as penance, Sensei was the weight. A tired Dustin collapsed onto the floor.

"Maybe now you will understand the importance of punctuality." The Sensei said.

Tori teased "and you'll have really nice pecks." Dustin rolled his eyes.

Shane help Dustin off the table "Hey Dustin, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure."

"How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" Shane continued "I mean, they come out of no where and suddenly you're all best friends."

"Dude, it's a Motocross thing." Dustin shifted his weight onto another leg "You've got your skater friends and their total posers, but we don't say a word."

Shane glared at him "Well at least I know what's important here, man ever since you've been hanging with those guys your priorities have been totally messed."

Dustin scoffed at him "Dude, that's crazy man, come on back me up here Tori." but she only looked down in shame. "Sensei a little help here?"

Sensei had a wounded look on his face "Only you can help your self, Dustin, with your actions, not your words."

"OK look man I admit I've been a bit of an airhead lately but-"

Shane gritted his teeth "Look, this is NOT chess club, we're talking about the end of the world. Do you even get that?"

Dustin became frustrated "You know what, I can't believe this man, I'm going riding!" He turned and raged out of Ninja Ops.

NEW SCENE

Dustin sped past the midway turn and came off the ramp, avoiding as much air as he could. He landed and zoomed past the finish line and rode up to Blake and Hunter. "Cleared it no problem that time man!" he beamed.

Hunter smiled at him "Keep this up and you'll be ready for the 250's"

Blake nodded in agreement "Hey I'd remember this moment."

Dustin felt a little better "You know what it's been really cool hanging with you guys, it's hard to find dudes that actually get what you're into."

Hunter gave him a fist bump "I hear that." The ground began to shake violently and the three friends fell to the floor, after a few moments the quake subsided.

"Man! what was that?" Hunter questioned.

Dustin raised an eyebrow "That was weird." A beeping sound was coming from his morpher and it caught the brothers' attention.

Hunter pointed towards the morpher "Hey, cool watch. Does it have a compass?"

Dustin nodded "Yeah, it has a whole bunch of cool stuff, I'll have to show you sometime... hey I gotta go."

"Why are you always bailing? If you want to be a pro you have to ride like a pro."

Blake nodded "Let's see if we can shave a few seconds off your lap time."

Dustin bit his lip "I'm sorry guys, I really have to go." Dustin ran off into the distance leaving the Bradley brothers alone.

Blake elbowed Hunter, lifting up Dustin's yellow back pack

NEW SCENE

Dustin was in ranger form, running through a rocky path "Man! I can't believe i got stuck in traffic!" he ran further up to a cliff side, and saw Tori and Shane in ranger form, getting blasted by Terra-Mole, a deadly mutant mole. Dustin clenched his teeth. "That's It!" He withdrew his lion-hammer and front-flipped off the cliff. He tried to strike Terra-Mole with his hammer but the mole retreated underground

"You can't hide forever!" Dustin felt the ground with his foot, when he locked onto the Terra-Mole's vibrations he raised his hammer "It's Lion-hammer time!"

and slammed the ground. It sent out a shock wave that sent the Terra-Mole flying out from one of his holes.

"Lion-hammer!"

"Sonic Fin!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

The three rangers assembled the Storm Striker. "100 tons of fun!" Dustin shouted. He pressed the trigger and a matter ball shot out. It transformed into a large heavy-metal ball and crushed the Terra-Mole.

"All right! Yeah!" Dustin cheered.

Shane walked up to Dustin "Hey man, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean you weren't committed."

Dustin nodded understandingly "Yeah I know man."

Tori smiled, she was glad her friends were, well, friends again. "You're a great ranger Dustin, a flake, but a great ranger."

Dustin smiled back at her "Thanks guys?"

Shame tapped Dustin on the shoulder "So how about we all head to the track, I'm sure the guys are waiting for you."

Dustin shook his head "Nah, I'd rather hang with my best friends, besides, I think they have better things to do than hang with a goof like me."

Tori felt bad for Dustin, he was a space case but had a great heart, and sometimes people would judge him before getting to know him.

The three teens began to walk home when they heard a voice from the sky "Scroll of Empowerment descend!" It was Kapri's voice.

The Terra-Mole towered before them. Dustin brought his arm to his mouth and spoke into his morpher "Cam! you know the drill."

After a few moments the Wind megazord stood before them and the teens ninja-streaked into them. The giant mole leaped into the ground and tunneled behind them striking them on the backs. The megazord swung around and tried to punch the mole, but history repeated itself as the megazord was knocked to the ground.

Dustin hit his console "Man! He's too fast."

Cam spoke on the voice com "He's made a new configuration, I call it lightning mode but be careful, it only lasts for 60 seconds."

"60 seconds!?" Shane gawked at his screen "It takes longer to make a bowl of pop corn"

"60 seconds is all the time we'll need." Dustin pressed a button on his console "Lightning megazord, engaged!"

The zord began folding in its extra parts, becoming more agile. The Terra-Mole burrowed yet again and tried his same tactic, but as he was emerging the megazord back-flipped behind him and struck him with twin assassin blades.

"Ugh, now that is animal cruelty!" cried the giant mole.

Tori teased the mole "Well then, the Animal Protection League is about to get very mad!"

Cam snapped at Tori "Can you do that later? you've only got 20 seconds!"

"Fine! ramp attack!" The megazord jumped into the air, and from it's chest extended a long ramp. The assassin blades extended to form a full circle around the megazord, the zord then thundered down the ramp and sliced through the mole - after a few seconds it exploded.

NEW SCENE

Kelly was snoring in her room, tied of a full day's work. Dustin was sitting in his room, thinking. **I got lucky today, I almost blew it. **He went and stood by the window, staring at the fountain in the front yard. **I can't be late again. **He pulled out his phone and set an alert '4:30 PM - training' he confirmed it then set it on the charge. He trotted back to the window and stared at the pink orchids in the front, he liked the way they looked and smelled and danced in the wind. His gaze fell on a figure in a black cloak, heading through the front yard, sitting on this figure's shoulders were two ravens - Huginn and Muninn.

**What was Malice doing out at 12:00 AM?** Dustin decided to follow her. As she glided like a phantom through the park Dustin leaped through the trees like a monkey, following her, past the harbor and town square, towards the outskirts of town. **Where was she going?** He followed her up to an old icy mountain, it was local taboo to go up there, a legend about those going up never coming down, - but Dustin didn't believe it. He followed her up the side trail of the mountain and came upon an old sign, it read **Mountain**** Of The Raven. **He followed her with ease until they came to a thin ice path, it began to fall into the ocean behind Malice, and snow from the top of the mountain slid down. It was now or never - Dustin leaped over the broken ridge and continued to follow Malice, stepping only where she stepped, stopping only when she did. They finally reached the top and Dustin saw Malice walk past a dead tree and enter a frozen cave, he was freezing up here, so why wasn't she? He hid by the entrance of the cave, listening.**  
**

"I'm here." Malice stared at the mirror and waited for the familiar scene of the girl to appear, and it did. Much to her surprise the ravens bowed before the girl in the mirror before sitting on a small slab on the wall.

"Earlier, how did I end up at the track?"

_I call it fading."_

"Right, but how did I do it? I tried doing it again all day but it didn't work."

_Your powers are stronger here, near the mirror. You will be able to use it at will, but you must complete its trial._

"Trial?"

The girl nodded and signaled Malice to sit on the ground, and as commanded she did. Dustin was listening closely, thinking to himself, **Fading? Who was Malice talking to, who was that girl? A secret friend?**

_Close your eyes, make your mind a blank, and watch. Once you begin, you may not stop, are you ready?_

Malice nodded and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and allowed her mind to wander.

A scene took form, so vivid, it was if if she was there. In the scene the town was on fire, ashes and embers falling onto the street, dead bodies of women and children lay strewn across the street. A young girl was crying, screaming as loud as she could "HELP ME! HELP ME!" The child was pushing the body of a dead woman "MOM!? MOM WAKE UP!" but the dead mother lay still, her eyes wide open, Malice could see the terror in them and her heart felt like it would burst. The kid cried louder "Mom! mom! wake up! Don't leave me." The kid gave up and lay down next to her dead mother, waiting to die, either from starvation or the heat. Tears were streaming down Malice's cheeks, she was sobbing as she watched the child cry, the pain in her voice as she called for her mother. Malice was watching, for about 15 minutes, crying. Finally the child stopped crying and she took her last breath. At the sight the robe clad girl began weeping uncontrollably. She always had the strength to bear her own pain, but she couldn't stand other people's pain, it always broke her heart.

_You have completed the trial._The voice in the mirror spoke, _The power to fade is now yours. As you complete more trials and discover more about yourself, and your purpose, your visions will get stronger._

Malice was listening halfheartedly, she was still sobbing at the scene that had unfolded before her.

_It is good to withstand one's own pain but weep at the pain of others. It is a sign of noble character._

Malice had dried up her tears and stared at the mirror, what she used to see as a ghastly grin was now a painful look, cold eyes looked like eyes that had seen too much.

Malice cleared her throat "I didn't cry at my mom's funeral, I didn't cry when I buried my father alone. For 16 years I didn't cry, and you made me weep a river in an hour."

_and how did it feel?_

Malice smiled, it was the first time she had actually smiled - it was a real smile. "It felt great."

Malice stood and smiled at the girl and closed her eyes, she thought of the spot next to her, and willed herself to be there. When she opened her eyes she was there, in the spot she had willed. She smiled and laughed a little and had turned to hug her ravens, but saw they were bowing to her.

_They see some of me in you, and some of you in me, we are one and now they can see that._

Malice smiled and nodded to the girl in the mirror.

The girl's smile quickly faded _A spy._

Malice furrowed her eye brows "Who?"

_Your friend Dustin, he followed you._

"What?" She ran out of the cave and saw Dustin trying to make a break for it, a loud sound came from the mountain, it sounded like a Cicada's mating call, and he passed out. Malice dragged him into the cave and looked at the mirror

"Now what do we... I do?"

The girl in the scene smiled, _Lets try a little remote control_

Malice found her hand fell on Dustin's forehead, her eyes widened, she couldn't control her hand. A small low pulse of violet energy washed over Dustin, and then it stopped.

"Now what?"

_some of his memory will be gone._

Malice frowned, "Some?"

_You can't handle anything higher yet, or you won't be able to make the trip home. I know you will cover effectively. _The mirror disappeared and malice could see herself again, her pupil were slowly fading from gold to black.

"Great." She sighed then grabbed the ravens and perched them on her shoulder, Malice walked back towards Dustin and put her hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and willed the four of them into Dustin's room -it worked. The four of them faded into his room. An unconscious Dustin began to fall from his standing position.

"Oof!" Malice caught him and laid him on his bed, pulled the blanket over him, and turned off the lights before heading to her room. Malice laid the ravens in their baskets and plopped onto her bed. She was exhausted, tired, and a little dizzy from fading the four of them. She pulled the blanket over her and closed her dreary eyes. Malice had a feeling she would sleep well tonight, without any nightmares. The last thing on her face before exhaustion overtook her was a smile, a real genuine smile.


	5. Thunder Strangers Part I

Malice lifted herself off her bed and yawned. She stretched her arms before walking over to her ravens and petting them. Malice perched them onto her shoulders and let them fly out the window for their daily flights. She was smiling and happy, she hadn't slept that well since... well she couldn't remember the last time she slept that well. She had slept for a full 8 hours, without any nightmares. She closed her eyes and willed herself into the bathroom, when she opened her eyes she was there.

Malice grinned, "Still works." She brushed her teeth and took a cold shower, energized, she got dressed as she sung a short poem

_Oh the sweet winds how they sing a tale, of a great song unsung.  
I'll set the weave and mark the cleft, under the full moon we'll set to work  
dancing with the wooden loom._

Malice walked downstairs and poured herself a glass of pomegranate juice. She was half way through when Dustin came downstairs, his hand on his head.

"Oh man, I feel like I got hit with a motorbike." Dustin laid his head on the counter and groaned. he then picked up his head and stared intently at Malice

"I saw you leave last night, where'd you go?" He prodded her, seeing how much she knew or would admit.

"Saw me? don't you mean you followed me?"

Dustin swallowed "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Malice nodded before continuing "I normally have trouble sleeping, so I go for late night walks, it helps me sleep."

"Oh man, I feel like such an idiot." Dustin put his hand on his face

"Don't, It was nice of you. You're like the older protective brother."

Dustin smiled and pointed towards her "And don't expect it to stop."

Malice teased "As long as I don't have to carry you home again."

"Huh?"

Malice took another sip of her juice, "You followed me up the _Mountain of the Raven. _It's treacherous grounds and you slipped and hit your head. I had to drag you back home."

"Oh, sorry. Wait, is that why my memory is all fuzzy?" Malice nodded in affirmation, and he continued "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"The ravens."

"but I heard someone talk back."

"The ravens talk."

Dustin dropped the subject, accepting defeat. "I'm glad I have the day off though, there's no way I can work like this."

Malice laughed a little before opening the microwave and pulling out a cup of warm tea. "After your fall I thought you might have a headache."

she handed Dustin the tea "It helps with headaches."

"Thanks" Dustin gulped down the tea, after a few moments his eyes widened "Oh man! I was supposed to meet Shane!" and he took off for the door.

Malice laughed

_Well played. _The voice in her head chimed in.

"Thanks." Malice had begun to enjoy the company of the voice, she and the voice became closer friends after last night's events.

Malice looked at the time, 10:00 AM, it was time for her shift.

_Fade there._ Malice nodded and willed herself to the back room of Storm Chargers, and smiled when she found herself there.

NEW SCENE

Shane and Dustin were using Cam's computer back at Ninja Ops.

Shane sighed like a lost lover "Unbelievable."

Dustin's eyes were wide open "that's so sick it's just wrong."

Shane pointed along the screen "Check out the lines on that baby, the way they move - Dude I can't believe it!"

Cam heard their conversation and scolded them "You better not be doing anything illegal!"

Dustin raised an eyebrow "But don't you hack into police surveillance and military satellites all the time?"

Can rolled his eyes at him and snatched the laptop. He looked at it for a second and a blank expression fell on his face "The Tsunami cycles, really?"

The two teens grinned and high-fived each other. "Yeah man!"

Cam glared at them "Shouldn't you be doing school work, or annoying your parents?"

"Did that in the morning." Shane laughed "Why are you all doom and gloom this morning?" he continued.

"I just spent two weeks working on the Telemetry systems I don't want-" Cam's face turned pale and he began typing in a frenzy

Dustin pointed towards Cam's face "Dude, you're sweating really bad", Shane nodded "Yeah man, what's up?"

"The computer is frozen, it crashed!"

Worry fell on the red ranger's face "Well, you backed it up right?"

"Yes! Dustin I gave it to you, it's on that disc."

"Oh yeah," Dustin's hand fell over to his shoulder "It's in my-" he stopped dead after he realized he didn't have his back pack. "Oh man! I forgot where I put it!"

"Dustin!" Despair fell onto Cam's face. why had he trusted Dustin with it?

"Ok, don't worry, I had a nasty fall and can't remember where I put my back pack." Dustin saw Cam turning red "But don't worry, I will find it." Dustin turned and ran for the door.

NEW SCENE

Malice was smiling and sweaty, she had just spent 4 hours cleaning out the the motorbike section of the store and the overrun Misc. items. Before she had touched it the Misc. items were all over the floor and mixed up in random boxed. She had organized them by type and section, and clearly labeled each box with a red marker. Now she had just finished organizing the lost and found. Items that were most recently lost stood neatly in rows on the far right, older items were on the left. In each individual box items were rowed according to alphabetical order. Malice grabbed a few sheets and a bottle of _Stainless Steel Cleaner _and headed back to the Misc. Items area, she wanted to make the metal shine. However, when she arrived, all the items were strewn on the floor and the boxes toppled.

"What...The-" She was cutoff by the sound of clanging metal and the sight of flying glasses. Kelly was nearby and saw it as well, her mouth drooping. The two girls ran over to the flying items and saw Dustin rampaging through each box.

Malice's eyes began to twitch, ". DUSTIN!" the poor teen jumped up with fright.

A look of confusion fell on Kelly's face "You do understand the concept of cleaning right? And I thought it was your day off."

Dustin rubbed the back of his head "yeah... I'm sorry, It's just that my friend's computer crashed, and his back-up is in my backpack." Dustin bit his lip seeing Malice turn all red "I can't remember where I put it." Malice's frustration had fled, her usual calm had taken its place, accompanied with some guilt.

"Well, did you check your locker at the track?"

Dustin's face lit up. "Thank you! You're a genius!" and he started for the door.

Malice and Kelly looked down at the mess, they sighed and set to work - yet again. Malice started with the old items and Kelly with the new.

Kelly glanced over to her niece "You wouldn't happen to have Hunter or Blake's number would you?"

Malice pulled out her phone and texted something, moments later a beep came from Kelly's phone.

"There."

"Thanks."

Malice nodded towards her "So what's up?"

Kelly's face lit up, and she began speaking like a third grader "ohmygodIjustgotthemoneyfora250team-"

"Aunt Kelly"

"What?"

"Slow down."

The red head glared at her niece and made another attempt at speech, "I just got the money for a 250 team together, wanted to see if Hunter or Blake would do it."

Malice nodded, "What about Dustin?"

Kelly fumbled with her shirt for a second "Dustin is a great rider, and he could do 250's, problem is he doesn't believe he could do it."

Malice nodded in agreement, she knew Dustin was ready, but he wouldn't stop doubting himself, this stopped him from being his best.

She spent the next hour with Kelly reorganizing what Dustin had messed up.

Malice stood up off the floor and yawned.

"Why don't you go in the back and sleep?" Kelly pointed towards the back room. The back room was a more active version of a break room.

"You sure?"

"Yeah business is slow, now's the perfect time."

Malice nodded and went to the back room, she sat on the black couch and laid her head back. She sat there waiting for sleep to overtake care. Waiting, All her life she had trouble sleeping, two things had helped that insomnia: Her mother singing her a tune, and a late night walk followed be meditation.

Since it was morning, she couldn't take that walk. She missed her mother, Malice couldn't remember much about her, except that she used to be able to make Malice feel safe, she made her problems distant. She also remembered smelling her perfume, and her dark lush hair. She wondered to herself, **Why did everyone have to die? Why did everyone leave? Maybe she was the problem.** Lost in thought, she began to sing her mother's song

_The full moon has risen, time has slowed_

_Hear these rhymes and see the glow_

_Feel the night breeze, flying with ease._

A few tears fell down Malice's cheek, ever since the voice showed her that vision, she liked to cry, it made the pain a little easier. But she always made sure to do it when no one could see.

_Hear the great song unsung, A golden harp unstrung._

_When this rhyme has come to pass, know the spell is undone._

_The full moon has-_ UGH! A sharp pain formed in Malice's head, she held her hands to her head, but it did little. Images began to flash in her head, Crescents, crosses - death and strife. Then the images turned into a vision:

**Two megazords were** **battling. One had a dark thunderous design and the other lighter and more colorful. The light megazord turned to its side, letting a lion shoulder guard face its opponent. The shoulder guard began to move, spitting out small ice shards at the enemy megazord. The dark megazord stumbled back a little, it seemed to power down, and cheering was heard from the light megazord. But not everything is what it seems, the megazord powered back up and shot out fierce lightning bolts towards the light megazord, sending it crashing to the ground. The Thunderous megazord shot out another wave of lightning, and explosions came from the downed megazord. After a few moments the victorious megazord disappeared and her vision shifted again, she saw three power rangers in the megazord, their visors were down. Malice saw the blue ranger, which she identified as Tori, groaning. The red ranger, Shane, was holding his head. Dustin, the yellow ranger was on the floor, pieces of metal were pinning him down. "Malice?" she heard someone's voice intruding on her vision. Her vision shifted, showing two other rangers, one clad in navy, the other in crimson. The vision closed in on them, she was going to see who they were too.**

"MALICE!" she jumped off the couch, inhaling sharply. She looked where the voice was coming from, it was from Aunt Kelly, her voice was weak.

"There's been an another attack, near the skate park, I can't get a hold of Shane, Dustin, or Tori." At these words a darkness fell on Malice's face. What she had just seen, it was... real.


	6. Thunder Strangers II

Malice hadn't uttered a word since her last vision, and dread had sunk in her heart after she learned her three friends were power rangers. She was worried that they were hurt badly, or worse. Kelly kept dialing up Shane, Dustin, and Tori, but there was still no answer. They drove past a small pond, ducks were swimming around in it, how peaceful they were, Malice hadn't seen something like that since before she could remember.

Malice was angry, she didn't know why, she didn't expect them to tell her, but that isn't what made her angry.

**_Did you know they were Power Rangers?_ **She thought to the voice.

_I'm kind of surprised myself, I got to find that out with you._

**_Why am I so angry?_**

_You have to figure that out._

**_Really? We're the same person and you're going to hold stuff back from me._**

_Trust me, I know what We're doing._

Malice accepted defeat, she was not in an arguing mood.

_**God! This has to be the longest 15 minutes ever!**_

The voice laughed.

"We're here!" Kelly pulled over into the shoulder of the road. Hunter and Blake where already there. The two girls rushed out of the car and ran up to the Bradley brothers.

"Have you been able to get a hold of them?" said Kelly.

"No." Blake replied. Smoke bellowed from a distance in the woods. and a grunting noise was heard from down the hill. Struggling up were Dustin, Shane, and Tori.

"There you are!" A sense of relief had fallen over Kelly and the four of them ran to help their struggling friends. "Are you okay, we need to call someone, the FBI, CIA, Homeland Security."

Tori was holding her arm "No, we're fine. I just want to go home and sleep."

Malice had heard enough, they were injured in a brutal attack, and because they are used to being power rangers they thought they were invincible! They were going to get themselves hurt! "No you aren't!" The group was shocked, they've never seen her talk like that. She ushered the three teens into the Storm Chargers van.

Shane tried to protest "Mal-"

"If you aren't going to a hospital then I am patching you up."

"Bu-"

"It's final."

She was acting like a mom when her family gets hurt. Malice turned to Hunter and Blake "Are you guys coming?"

"No, we got to be somewhere."

Malice nodded before she hopped into the passenger seat and the Storm Chargers van took off.

* * *

Tori was sitting on the purple couch, she had bandages on her arm to stop her wounds from getting infected, and Shane was sitting forward with an ice pack on his head. Dustin was sitting on the counter, he had a gash on his forehead, and Malice was standing by him, pulling supplied from a first aid kit. She took a cloth and wet it with a disinfectant and cleaned the gash with it.

"Ow!" Dustin flinched.

"Hold still." She tried it again and successfully got Dustin to stay still. She then stuck a large bandage over it.

"There." she helped Dustin off the counter and to his friends on the purple couch.

"Thanks." said Dustin.

"If you want to thank me stop getting yourself hurt. Cause if you do, I will hurt you."

"You're like the worried younger sister" Dustin pointed out.

Malice pointed towards Dustin "And don't expect it to stop." she walked over to Kelly who was talking with the Bradley brothers. The three rangers leaned in close to each other "How long do you think until our morphers are up?" Dustin asked.

Tori replied "Hopefully by tomorrow."

Kelly smiled and handed Hunter and Blake two forms "Just fill these in and make sure your parents sign them-"

Hunter interrupted "We don't live with our parents."

"Oh, sorry."

Being an orphan, Malice was all too familiar with this, but Hunter let it get to him, let it twist him - she could tell.

"Hey don't sweat it, we'll get these forms back to you." Blake tried to cool the situation.

Kelly smiled at them. "Great, see you out there then." they nodded back and went for the doors.

Dustin shot up "I'm going to go see if they want to ride later!" and he started to run after them.

Tori followed "Wait Dustin! I need a ride to the beach!" Tori normally drove, but with her arm injury it would be difficult.

The two came into the parking lot but Hunter and Blake were gone. Dustin turned to Tori "Where'd they go?"

* * *

Tori ran into the waves, she was swimming on her board, ready catch the big swells. Her eyes lit up as she saw a mega-wave, it would be her new record, she stood up and steadied herself -THUD. The water was gone! Everyone was in confusion, looking to see where the water went.

"What just happened?" Tori muttered to herself, and then she heard it, - the screams and panic of people around her.

A giant frog hopped on his toes "How convenient! A ranger!"

Tori raised her hand "Ninja Storm! Ranger for-" she realized she didn't have her morpher, and that it was still under repairs.

The frog laughed, leaped and shot lasers at Tori, who dodge-rolled out the way. "Better hop to it! Guess it's not morphing time after all, is it!?" Tori bit her lip

"Low tide for you, Malibu beach bunny." He spit out Polytrons towards her, they landed in an explosion, sending the blonde flying.

The frog began to walk towards her "come closer ranger, you're not afraid of a few warts are you?"

"HANG ON TORI! I'M COMING." Blake was on his motorbike, he sped across the beach and knocked the monster down.

"Run Tori, i'll distract him!"

"Blake No, don't!" but it was too late, the giant frog fired Polytrons and knocked Blake off his bike.

"Blake! No!" Tori leaped off the ground and kicked the frog, who reciprocated with a punch. Tori cartwheeled out of the way but was knocked down by a low kick.

"And now, my Polytrons will finish the job!" and as was said was done, he fired the Polytrons towards Tori, but Blake leaped in front of her and took the hit.

"Blake!"

The monster danced a little "So much water yet so little time, well, catch you later!" and the monster disappeared. Tori ran over to Blake's side, Blake was unconscious.

* * *

"Cam! I need your help outside!" Tori ran up to Cam in ninja ops.

"Can it wait? I've almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency! My friend, he's hurt!"

Cam leaped up "And you brought him here!? You ever hear of a hospital?"

"I know, I know, but he was hurt because of me. Please come look at him." Cam sighed "It was one of Lothor's space freaks." Cam nodded reluctantly.

They ran up to Blake, he was sweating and unconscious. Cam sat down and began pulling off the Polytrons.

"What are those things?" Tori asked

"Looks like some cybernetic leech, they dehydrate the human body until it just shuts down."

"Is he going to be ok?"

" Yeah, this guy must drink a lot of water."

"His name is Blake."

"I don't care what his name is, Dad is gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here."

Tori smiled at Cam "Well then, maybe he shouldn't find out?"

Cam sighed, "The morphers are on the console inside, go get em i'll stay here."

Tori smiled and kissed Cam on the cheek. "Thanks Cam!" and Tori took off, opening the portal in the waterfall.

Cam shook his head "Men as a species are doomed."

* * *

Dustin was at the track working on his bike, Shane stood nearby.

"And when you got to the alley, Blake and Hunter were gone?" The red ranger had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah man!" Dustin stood up and tried to figure it out. "You know, maybe they're like master illusionists, like those guys on TV that make the tanks disappear, now that would be cool!"

Shane dropped his head into his hand, he looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Hunter came up to them, "Have you guys seen Blake?"

Shane shook his head, "second time today he's suddenly disappeared?"

A blue van pulled up near the group, Tori was driving and Blake was her passenger.

"What happened?" Blake looked to Tori for an explanation

"Um, you took a hit and had a nasty fall."

Blake stared at the dashboard, he was embarrassed. "Man, I feel like such a chump, I tried to save you but instead you end up saving me."

Tori smiled, her cheeks a little red "What you did for me was really sweet, thanks."

Hunter walked up to the van and leaned against the door "Hey! there you are, what happened?"

Blake tapped his brother on the chest "short version - I took a spill, and Tori helped me out."

Hunter nodded "Thanks for taking care of my brother."

Tori nodded "Hey, no problem."

"Seriously though, we owe you one, and we always repay our debts."

"Nice to know."

Blake unbuckled himself and the three walked to rejoin Shane and Dustin. He turned to face Tori "Um, I gotta go, parents ya know."

Tori nodded understandingly. Hunter and Blake rode off, leaving Shane and Dustin with mass confusion.

"Didn't they tell Kelly they didn't have parents?" Dustin rubbed the back of his head.

A bitten Tori questioned "Why would they lie to me?"

A voice interrupted over the morphers. _Guys! I found the frog! It's by the riverbank, hurry!"_

Dustin turned his head to the side "Wait, if Cam wants a frog why don't we just stop at the pets store, they have a bunch of them."

Tori rolled her eyes "I'll explain on the way, ready?"

"ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

* * *

The wind rangers arrived at the riverbank and searched around for the frog. A blast came out of nowhere and knocked the wind rangers into the river.

The frog boasted "HA! that was easy!"

"Put it into rewind!" said Shane as he back flipped our of the water

Tori followed suit "I'm flipping out!"

The yellow ranger chuckled "Good thing this is wash and wear!" then he landed with his fellow rangers.

"Ninja beams!" The red ranger commanded, colored beams flew and and exploded against the frogs skin. When the smoke cleared the frog was gone!

He reappeared behind them, "You guys into hip-hop?" and fired Polytrons at the wind rangers, sending them flying backwards.

"Now you know why I hate frogs" Tori called out.

"This guy is tough!" Shane said as he struggled to his feet.

Bolts of lightning struck the ground, and the two thunder rangers emerged.

"Oh great, like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough" Dustin and his friends readied their ninja swords.

"Thunder staffs!" The two thunder rangers withdrew red and black Bo staffs. "Attack!" and the two rangers charged towards their counterparts, but flew past them and struck the frog.

The frog protested "But I thought we were on the same team!". The ugly creature was blasted by the thunder rangers, "Ugh! I guess not, Polytrons!" The enlarged frog spat out its deadly Polytrons. "Thunder shields!" The two mysterious rangers pulled out two thunderous shields that reflected the Polytrons back onto its caster, causing him to fly back. "Tornado Star!" The thunder rangers called out and struck the frog with Shuriken.

"Navy Antlers!" The navy ranger called out

"Crimson Blaster!"

"Let's put it together!" The two rangers combined their weapons and formed the Thunder Blaster, they fired towards the frog.

"I'm too young to croak!" The frog cried out as it exploded.

The blue ranger tilted her head to the side, as she always did when she was confused. "Why did you just help us?"

They received no reply-

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Dustin asked as he peaked closer at the two rangers.

The Crimson ranger stopped and glanced back "We're even, wind rangers."

* * *

Malice was pacing outside the store, business was slow and she wanted a breath of fresh air to help her think.

**_I can't believe they're power rangers, they're going to get themselves hurt!_**

At that moment her anger subsided, she knew why she was so angry. She was angry because she worked so hard to make sure everyone stayed safe, and then her friends go and fight weird aliens all day. She had almost lost them today! She so dearly wanted to protect them.

**_Who are those evil rangers? If I knew I could give my friends an advantage. If only Kelly hadn't woken me up_**

_No one can rob you of your visions._ The all too familiar voice had took to mentoring Malice again.

_**So I wasn't meant to see them?**_

_Wrong. Prepare yourself, it comes._

**_Oh__ no..._ **

A familiar pain formed in her head, she held onto the side of the building for support, there were flashes of images. Then she saw the navy ranger and crimson ranger enter their ninja form, she saw Blake and Hunter!

"Oh no!" I have to warn the guys!"

_**Where are they?**_

_Calm down._

**_I can't my friends are in danger, they don't know._**

_Your mental powers are weaker when you are emotionally unbalanced._

**_Fine!_**

She slowed down and took some deep breaths.

**_Now what?_**

_Concentrate on where they are._

Malice shut her eyes and thought, she was mentally searching for them. The only thing she saw was an image of Storm Chargers.

_**They're coming.**_

_Yes._

Malice paced back and forth, then she saw Shane, Dustin, and Tori walking towards the store, cheering.

She ran up to them "Guys!" She thought for a moment, how would she reveal this? "You won't believe what I saw.

"What?" Tori asked, smiling.

"I know who the Thunder rangers are."

the trio's smile disappeared, "How do you know?" Dustin asked.

Malice swallowed for a second "I saw them morphing."

"Well who is it!?"

"Blake and Hunter."

Shane turned towards his friends "See I knew there was something off about those guys!"

Tori's heart sank into the pit of her stomach, "We need to go!" she grabbed Dustin and Shane's arm and dragged them into the distance.

* * *

The three teens ran into ninja ops, and saw the Thunder rangers holding Cam.

Shane spoke first, "the jig is up, Blake, Hunter."

The two rangers entered their ninja form

"I'm glad you know, I was tired of these games." Hunter smirked. "How'd you know it was us?"

"You got sloppy, had a witness."

Dustin interrupted "So what do you guys want? And how'd you get in here?"

Blake nodded towards Tori, "Ask her."

Tori gritted her teeth "If you hurt him, I will hunt you down."

"Leave him, we already got what we came for! Good luck in your future battles!" Hunter laughed and the Thunder rangers disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Cam ran forward and checked the Sensei's habitat. "My father! They took my father!"

* * *

Malice entered the frozen cave and sat in front of the mirror. A familiar face appeared in the mirror.

_"What has brought you here during the day?"_

"You already know." Malice smiled towards the girl.

_"A trial already, you are getting ambitious."_

"Only for now, I need to make my visions stronger.

_"you know how this works." _The girl in the mirror nodded towards Malice. "_Let's begin"_

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think, do you like the way the story is going? Please let me know what you think**

**"Silence does not answer a problem, action does." -Malice Thorn.**


	7. Thunder Strangers III

Malice found herself on a tall hill surrounded by a large and old forest, the full moon shone overhead. She was wearing a long dress made out of black cotton, the edges of her sleeve had attached cotton 'slices' that were also black. This dress had an attached hood, with 6 black raven feathers, 3 on each side. Malice wore black Moccasin boots and mini dream catcher earings.

_**This isn't like the last trial, I thought I'd see another vision.**_

_And where's the fun in that? _

**_It's only fun when you're watching._**

_Maybe, but each trial will often be different._

**_So what am I supposed to do here?_**

_Be yourself._

**_Wonderful, and what's with the way I am dressed?_**

_Would you quit complaining, it looks nice._

**_It does but why am I dressed like this?_**

_Ugh. Do you want to stand out, just go with the flow and be yourself._

**_Alright! Alright! I'll go with the_**_** flow**. _

Malice squinted her eyes and scanned the landscape, in the distance she could see smoke. She set her feet forward and began to walk.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

**_What? I'm just walking!_**

_N-O, NO._

**_What do you want me to do then? magically- oh._**

_I'll give you a hint, in this trial you are a powerful shaman, you are the avatar or messenger of Hanwi _

**_Hanwi? Isn't that-_**

_A Sioux goddess? Yes_

**_Wow, this is awesome._**

_Would you get started already!_

**_OK! OK! Calm down._**

Malice was getting ready to transport closer to the source of the smoke when she heard a few branches snap.

"Now What!?"

_Would you act least act like a Sioux._

**_Fine!_**

Malice hid behind a nearby rock and watched for the source of the noise.

_The Sioux did NOT run and hide!_

**_I know, just let me do what I need to do!_**

Out from the bushes and trees emerged 5 American troops. One had a larger uniform, which Malice identified as the party leader.

"Lets go kill some of them Indians." a troop called out

The part leader retorted "Well shut it John, where do ya think we're headed? The saloon!?"

**_What!? What year is this?_**

_1890._

**_You just took me to 1890!?_**

_Yep._

_**Ugh! I would chew you out, but lucky for you i'm busy.**_

_Yeah right._

Malice rolled her eyes and pulled over her hood, she then emerged from behind the rocks.

"Halt!" she commanded and the troops turned and faced her, their weapons drawn.

"BAHAHAHAHAH! What are you supposed to be! Some sort of Raven-Rabbit?"

"And what are you supposed to be?" Malice snickered "An overdressed drunkard?"

The troops let out an "Oooooh!" and Malice continued her verbal assault "Maybe you should try a little less powder, I thought you were a girl at first, then I realized no woman could be as stupid as you."

"Why you insolent brat!" the lieutenant replied "I'll show you!" He marched forward with his bayonet pointed towards her.

Malice looked up towards him, revealing her violet eyes, glowing like a phantom in the moon light.

"A witch!" The lieutenant stumbled back a little, "No matter, I'll kill you regardless!" and he charged forward, Malice faded behind him

"Behold you ignorant, I am Malice Thorn, Shaman of the great and mighty..."

_**What was her name again?**_

_Really? It was Hanwi!_

"Hanwi!" she finished her sentence. "Behold!" Malice waved her hands a little and aimed at the troops, bolts of dark energy fired from her hands and struck the troops, exploding. She left only one survivor

"Run back! And tell your master, He can not have the land!" Malice's voice echoed through the forest - her eerie eyes, they were enough to send the last soldier running.

_**How'd I do?**_

_Good, can you get to the Sioux camp now?_

**_Geesh!__ Fine._**

Malice faded into the edge of the the camp and walked towards its center.

_**What do you call those bolts? **_

_Anti-matter bolts._

**_Convenient._**

Malice reached the center of the camp and saw Sioux warriors repelling American troops.

_Now, make your entrance!_

Malice willed herself to float into the sky, and she did! Both armies stared up at her in disbelief

"Hanwi!" A Sioux cried out, he wore a large headdress with many feathers, it was the chief of this camp.

"Swarm of Raven!" Malice cried out, and from the sky thousands of ravens fell upon the battlefield, striking the enemy.

* * *

"That's them!" Cam yelled "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured." He pointed at a screen in the Mobile Command Center. "It will protect him and allow us to track him in a 25 mile radius."

"But he can't use his ninja powers, can he?" Shane asked.

Cam shook his head "Unfortunately."

"Why are they taking him to the middle of the forest?" Dustin rubbed his head.

"Found it!" Tori ran to her friends with an old book. "The mountain of lost Spirits."

"Of course!" Cam stood up.

Dustin chimed in"Hey, isn't that where all those freaky ghost warriors dudes are?"

Cam nodded "So you do pay attention in ninja history."

"Yeah sometimes."

"Then you should know the Mountain of Lost Spirits is where the Cavern of Souls is-"

"Which houses the Raven's gem!" Tori interrupted. "It's the only thing on Earth powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei."

"Then that's got to be what the Thunders are after."

Shane looked at Cam, "Then that's where we are going."

* * *

The Sioux natives bowed before the great shaman.

"I am not Hanwi, but her shaman, you need not bow to me." Malice told them.

The natives rose. "Then tonight, we will celebrate, in honor of the shaman, and Hanwi!" A voice called over them, it was the chieftain.

Malice walked alongside the chief into a large tent, while other natives ran about, cooking and burying the fallen.

"I am Wovoka, chief of the Sioux nation."

Malice nodded.

"We have been plagued by the white man for far too long."

"That is why Hanwi sent me."

"Truly?"

Malice nodded in affirmation. By now they had reached the tent, and they entered through an opening. Inside there stood in a corner a bed, and pelt rugs aligned the floor. A young girl came from the back entrance and sat by the chief.

"This is my daughter, Althea."

"Pleased to meet you." The young girl smiled towards the powerful shaman. "I too wish to be a shaman," She smiled, "Will you teach me?"

Malice nodded in affirmation.

"Great!" and the young girl ran out the back.

The chief turned to serious matters again, "I thought we would have victory today, because of the total solar eclipse."

Althea came in, and handed her father and Malice a cup of tea, she then dismissed herself from the room. Malice laid her tea on the floor and stared at it, her pupil turned to their yellow color again, and Malice's hand went over the cup, she swirled her finger in it.

"You will burn your finger," The chief tried to warn her. But it was as if Malice was in a trance. She saw in the tea a vision.

"the tribe that lives righteously, and performs the ghost dance. They will live forever in a great mountain to the west, near the oceans end, and no white man will ever stop this great tribe from being free."

"Will you take us there great shaman?"

Malice's pupil faded to their normal black, she pulled her finger out the hot tea and dried it against her clothes, then she nodded.

Later that night Malice led Althea into the forest, and sat her down. "A shaman's power comes deep from withing their being, they must be in balance with the earth." Malice was surprised at what she said, she didn't know that!

"So how do I do that?" Althea's inquisitive eyes were innocent and hyper.

Malice frowned, "Um, try this!" She stood up and beckoned Althea to follow her. They walked through the forest, "Let the love for nature swell in your heart, look at the green leaves, the silent flowers, and the bright moon." She motioned for the apprentice to let her hands run against the leaves.

"Now, take this love and direct it at the Earth, will it to respond."

"Ok, I think i'm feeling it." The apprentice closed her eyes.

"Now will for a baby Buffalo to appear."

Althea thought about a baby buffalo, how it was so cute and soft, she wanted one - badly! A grunting was heard, and Althea opened her eyes and saw a baby Buffalo walking around.

"I did it!" she ran and hugged Malice "Okay okay, calm down now." Malice was smiling at her apprentice's accomplishment. "We need to get back, tonight we leave."

Althea nodded and the two set back for camp.

* * *

"Tracking systems are online." Cam said as he typed furiously on his computer.

"How long until we get there?" Dustin asked Cam, the trio of teens were ready to get their Sensei, they were already in their ranger forms.

"I told you to go before we left Ninja Ops."

"That's not why I am asking." Dustin was spinning his hands in circles. "I'm just freaking here."

Shane walked up to Tori, who was standing in the corner aimlessly, "Hey Tori, it wasn't your fault."

"Well then, who's was it?"

"You were just doing what you thought was right." The red ranger tried to comfort her. "It could have happened to any one of us."

"This is as far as I go" Cam stood up from the computer and removed his glasses, "The rest is up to you, please find my father."

The rangers nodded towards him and exited the back of the M.C.C on their Tsunami cycles.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Malice looked towards the chief for an answer.

"We are ready."

The tribe had packed and took whatever they could.

Malice turned to face them, "Remember, the portal will last for one hour." she turned back and concentrated, closing her eyes, she willed for matter and energy to bend. To bend to their will and make the distance between them shorter.

"It's here!" one of the Sioux cried out.

Malice opened her eyes and led the group through the portal of purple mist. When they emerged on the other side they saw tall green trees that seemed to touch the skies. They saw large animals and different types of birds.

"What is this place?" The chief called out.

The mighty shaman replied "This place, is where I told you, the western shores of the world."

The group marched for a little before they came upon a winding mountain. Hooves and the whining of horses could be heard behind them.

"The white men! They followed us!" cried members of the Sioux, panic began to spread among the women and children.

"Calm down!" Malice commanded, "We will take refuge here."

"and where is here?" Althea asked.

Malice looked at the mountain, it seemed familiar, and then it dawned on her, this is where she would meditate in the future!

"This is the Mountain of the Raven." She was smiling, she had just made history! Malice waved her hands in front of the mountain and chanted "Home of the raven, home of the night, Eternal winter be your blight!" A dark beam shot out from her hand and hit the mountain. A sign emerged, it read _Mountain of the Raven_. Snow had began to fall on the mountain and the ground froze.

Malice began to walk up the slope "Step only where I step. For if anyone climbs this mountain, they will not come back, unless they have a raven to guide them."

The Sioux cheered at the powerful magic they had just seen unfold. Malice began leading the way up the mountain and the others followed her. They arrived at the summit of the mountain and found a dead tree with a swing on it. To the left stood a cave, and the group entered. On the wall was a mirror, on each side stood a raven totem.

"We rest here for now." Malice commanded, "The Mountain of Lost Spirits isn't much further."

* * *

The Thunder rangers were surrounded by a swarm of ghost warriors. They had fought well, but the undying horde had over-ran them. Laser came and knocked the ghosts back. The three wind rangers landed by the Thunders.

"Woah!" Tori shouted, "Who do we fight?"

"How about anyone not wearing a primary color." Dustin suggested.

"Sounds good to me!"

The five rangers began to fight the ghouls, until Dustin sped by and grabbed Sensei from Hunter's hand, "I'll take that" He boasted.

"I don't think so!" Blake flipped over the bike and grabbed the sphere. Dustin ran after him but Blake tossed it to his brother.

While the rangers began to fight with each other they got knocked down and beat by the ghouls.

"Man!" Shane said, "These guys are fearless!"

"They're dead!" Tori tried to explain "It's not like they have a lot to loose."

"How about a truce, we do this together?"

"Fine by me!" Hunter said, his ego wounded.

The five rangers began to work in sync with each other and the tides started to turn against the spirits.

* * *

Chief Wovoka's tribe and Malice had reached an area on the Mountain of lost Spirits. They were huddled together under the eclipse, a fire was burning. Chief Wovoka was speaking to his people ""the tribe that lives righteously, and performs the ghost dance. They will live forever in a great mountain to the west, near the oceans end, and no white man will ever stop this great tribe from being free." He continued "This promise, has been given to us by Hanwi, and it has come to pass, all that is left for us to do, it the dance."

Malice walked forward and turned to Althea, "The moonstone please." The apprentice nodded and revealed a pouch, Malice grabbed a small white gem from it and grasped it. The shaman closed her eyes, purple lightning crackled in the air, and the gem began to glow with a violet essence. she walked a little to the right and entered a cavern, she was followed by Althea an Wovoka. She placed the gem on a slab, moonlight shone down on it from a hole in the roof.

"You should give it a name." Althea told Malice,

"You do it."

Althea frowned for a second as she thought, "The Raven's gem!" she lit up as if she had just invented the light bulb.

Malice and the chief nodded in agreement.

The great shaman continued "Very well then, The Raven's gem, I enchanted it so that it can never be destroyed or lost, at the rising of each moon it shall be whole again, and returned to this slab. As long as this gem lives, the souls here will remain free."

The three returned to their group.

"Let the ghost dance begin!" The chief shouted, and the Sioux natives began to dance around the fire, spinning and twirling as they moved in circles, like a phantom in the night. The color of the fire changed to an eerie violet, and suddenly the natives were joined by the ghosts of their ancestors. Once the fire subsided the people looked around in confusion.

"Now what?" one asked, and then he dropped dead, and the Earth swallowed his body, leaving only his free and immortal spirit. One by one this happened to the others.

"Thank you shaman, you have finally given us peace." The spirit of the chief said.

"This feels so good." Althea chimed in.

"It was nothing really."

The chief pointed to the walls of the cavern, images began to form. Paintings had appeared on the walls of the cavern, depicting a girl leading a tribe of Sioux up a mountain, she held in her left hand a lantern with a purple flame in it. Her right hand pointed forward and the wind was rustling through her robes. Her face was hidden by her hood.

"Thank you." Those were the last words she had heard from her friends.

* * *

The ghouls had retreated from the battle.

"Good job!" Shane said as he tried to high five the crimson ranger.

"I don't think so!" He retorted as he twisted Shane's arm and the infighting erupted once more.

* * *

The American troops had given up the search, they set up camp on a small ridge out from the ocean.

The general stood there, looking into the unknown "You know" he said to a soldier standing next to him "I don't know where we are, or how we are going to get back, so we might as well build a town here - I'm thinking of calling it Blue Bay Harbor."

* * *

The crimson ranger fired a ball of energy from the Thunder Blaster, knocking the wind rangers to the ground.

"You're Sensei is getting what he deserves, he destroyed our parents!"

The Thunder rangers streaked out of the forest while the wind rangers struggled to their feet.

* * *

"Woah!" Malice groaned as she was back in her normal clothes, in front of the mirror.

"Well, wasn't that fun!?" The voice said.

Malice rolled her eyes. Yeah, I had a blast, and now I have questions."

"Don't you always, but you remember the rule, 1 per day."

"Ok, how was I alive in 1890!?"

"nice choice, you aren't normal, you don't die."

"Pardon me?"

"Whenever you die you just get reborn again."

"Are you kidding!?"

"No."

"What the heck! Did I even gain anything to help my friends?"

"Knowledge." the voice said mockingly

"That won't beat the monsters!"

"Fine! each time you are reborn, and as you grow stronger, you can call on the aid of your past lives, each life has had a different strength."

"Like the Shaman."

"Yes."

"Well, what am I?"

"besides annoying?"

"Very funny, you just called yourself annoying."

The girl in the mirror rolled her eyes, "You are a reaper."

"A reaper?"

"Yes, you use phantasmal skills in battle."

"Ok, I can work with that."

"You have to practice in your form though, the more you use it the longer you can hold the form. But once you run out of energy you will be vulnerable until your body regains its strength."

"Ok, cool."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"You get a matching horse."

"NO...FREAKING...WAY!"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"I said it now." The scene on the mirror changed into the familiar cavern. "Go, your friends need you."

* * *

The wind rangers walked into the cavern, looking at the paintings on the wall, something seemed familiar about them. Their attempt to discover its origin was faltered when they saw Hunter raising the purple gem over Sensei.

"No!" Shane shouted. "Put it down! He didn't do anything!"

Hunter snapped at him "Lothor told us everything!"

Blake clenched his teeth "Your Sensei destroyed our parents!"

Hunter continued "Lothor saw the whole thing!"

Tori scoffed, "And you believed him!?"

"Why shouldn't we?"

Dustin was surprised, once again, he wasn't the dumb one. "Well, he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys."

"We're done talking." Hunter once again raised the Raven's gem.

"Put it down Hunter!" a voice came from behind them, floating there were two spirits.

"Mom!? Dad!? How did you-"

Hunter's dad interrupted "This is the Mountain of lost Spirits, we will be here for all eternity."

"Because of him!" Blake looked down at the rodent.

"No!" the ghostly mother said. "He's not responsible."

"Then who is!?"

"The one they call Lothor."

"Now there's a shock!" Tori said sarcastically, earning _"Really?" _looks from the others.

"We'll always be looking out for you, make us proud Hunter." and the two spirits faded.

"Wait come back!"

"What a sight!" A voice came from the back. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy!"

Hunter glared at him "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulb on the tree, are you? Now give me the hamster, we've got business to attend to."

"Actually dude, he's a Guinea Pig" Dustin scratched his head "and we're not going to give him to you."

"Then I'll take him."

Tori laughed "Uh, Hello, lots of us and one of you."

"Well then!" Lothor exclaimed, "Lets see if we can't fix that shall we?" and he fired a laser at the group sending them crashing to the ground.

"Please don't tell me that's all it took to take you down." Lothor sighed in disbelief, "Had I known I would have finished you from day 1!"

"Uh, guys?" Dustin tried to get to his feet, "Any ideas?"

A neigh was heard from the distance, the rangers turned around to see a phantom horse appear from a swarm of dark energies, it wore complete black armor and it's eyes glowed purple. Its rider wielded a double edged scythe made of shadow. It wore long black robes and a hood. it had raven shoulder guards, the riders eyes matched the eyes of it's steed, an eerie and daunting purple. Trailing from behind the horse and rider was a purple mist. The horse neighed and reared back and the rider held the scythe forward. The Raven's gem began to vibrate intensively, and let out a low pulse noise.

"NO! Not You!" The gem vibrated even stronger and Lothor began to hold his head from pain "Ugh! I got to get out of here!" and he beamed back to his ship.

"Who are you!?" Dustin called after the mysterious rider. But it was too late, the rider faded into thin air.


	8. Lady Death

"Sensei, who was that?" Tori was leaning over the Guinea Pig's habitat in ninja ops. Dustin and Shane were sparring, while Cam was reading through every book he could find.

"I am unaware Tori, it would seem Lothor has an advantage over us in this."

Shane aimed a spinning back kick for Dustin, who back flipped out of the way and into Cam.

"Oh dude, I am so sorry." Dustin pulled Cam up.

"Just watch where you're going." Cam snapped, walking past the group and to the Sensei. "There isn't anything in any book about that ghost rider. Are you sure it's not just some phantom warrior from the Mountain of lost Spirits?"

"No, Lothor knew this spirit personally, we must identify who it is, a ninja should always have the advantage on every field."

Cam nodded.

* * *

Lothor sat upon his throne in his alien capital ship. Around him stood his lieutenant Chubo, and his two nieces Marah and Kapri.

"Ugh! This complicates things." Lothor said, "Well does anyone have an idea, on how to eliminate this problem?

"Why don't you offer him to join the side of evil!" Marah said.

"I already tried... long ago."

at that moment general Zurgane walked in, "Sir, I have found a monster that can draw the mysterious rider out. Meet the Wendigo!" a grey and tall furry humanoid stood with sharp claws, his eyes a stark black.

"I am Kriox" a raspy and rugged voice came from the hideous creature, "I will swallow the humans whole!"

evil laughter pursued and echoed through the halls of the space ship.

* * *

Malice sat on the purple couch, drained and tired. She explained it as a bad day of school, it was a special high school with college hours, but it also had college homework. But the truth was that being in her reaper form had sapped her dry.

**_That man in the black mask, I saw him in my visions._**

_Yes, a vision of the future._

**_What role does he play in this?_**

_You will soon learn, Don't be scared._

**_I'm not!_**

_Lothor is a powerful enemy, there will come a time for you to face him. But not now. _Malice groaned again, she felt like she had been hit by a car - again!

**_How long until the side effects wear off?_**

The voice laughed, _just keep practicing._

**_right..._**

Shane was helping out in the store and had just finished ringing up a customer, when Kelly stormed into the building, and Dustin followed suit.

"Hey how'd the race!?" A peppy Shane asked. Dustin was waving frantically from behind Kelly as if to say _"Don't even ask!" _

"Could have been better." Kelly set a bottle of gasoline on the counter

Dustin explained "Hunter and Blake didn't show."

"But I thought they were all set!" said Shane

Kelly was disappointed, "So did I."

by now Malice had shuffled off of the couch and over to the rest of the group. She was holding her head.

"You didn't get hit by another car, did you?" Dustin asked Malice

"Feels like it."

"What happened?"

Malice leaned back against the counter "When I know, you'll know."

Tori walked in, there were dried tears on her face.

Shane spoke to Tori "Hey did you-"

"Yeah" she cut him off.

"What-"

"They're gone, I don't know why."

"After all that-"

"Yep"

Shane glared at Tori "Would you quit doing that!"

"Sorry," she offered.

Malice stood erect now, and she rubbed her eyes "So I assume the evil rangers are now good rangers?"

"Yeah." Dustin told Malice, the group was too tired to realize that Malice knew l lot more than she let on.

"Hey you guys want to head to the beach? Shane said, "Might help us all finally relax."

* * *

Hunter and Blake walked along a forest path,

"How long you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked his elder brother.

"Why? you got a reason to come back?"

"We both do."

* * *

Tori was surfing the waves while Dustin and Shane played around in the water, wetting each other. Malice sat in the sand, enjoying the fresh air while her two ravens flew above.

"You're not afraid of a little water, are you?" Shane asked, Malice glared at him.

"Yeah!" Dustin yelled out, and then he splashed the robe clad girl.

"OH, that is it!" Malice stood up "You are going down." and she ran into the water.

"Run!" Shane told Dustin, who began to swim as far out as he could, but he was quickly overtaken by Malice and trio began splashing each other and laughing.

After about an hour the four teens came to shore and picked up their bags. The water had given Malice some strength. The group started for the blue van when the Wendigo appeared. Malice drew her hood over her head.

Dustin pulled Malice behind him "Run." he told her.

The Wendigo taunted them "I'm afraid I can't let you." he snapped his fingers "Kelzaks!" and the black and red foot soldiers appeared around them.

The rangers began to fight with the Kelzaks, dodging and kicking their opponents. two of them struck towards Malice, but she did a back flip out of the way and countered with a punch to one of the Kelzak's stomach, sending it flying.

"Where'd you learn to fight!?" Tori asked the young girl.

"I just saw you do it." she replied. the remaining Kelzak attempted to round-house kick her, but she jumped back and transitioned into a dragon kick. The Kelzaks had fallen but the Wendigo still stood.

"Big dog in the house!" the monster called out as he shot out a wave of needles towards the group, sending them to the ground.

"Ugh! that is one ugly dog!" Tori said. The four of them tried to struggle to their feet.

Malice turned to them "If you need to morph just do it, I already know."

Shane's voice got all high pitched "Whaaaat" he said.

"Shane. when ever you lie your voice gets all high pitched."

"No it doesn't!" he said, in the same high voice. "We aren't power rangers, how hard did you hit your head?"

The four teens got to their feet.

"Oh please!" Malice rolled her eyes, "I saw you with your visors down!"

The teens rubbed the back of their heads, they had blown their cover "Alright then, ready?"

"Ready!" Tori and Dustin said, Malice stood back.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

The three rangers ran towards the Wendigo with their ninja swords drawn. The beast struck with a claw towards Tori, who ducked under and slashed it on the back, but it didn't hurt it. The Wendigo flexed his arms a little and spikes shot out of his body, sending the rangers flying back. Malice ran over and helped them up

"Hah! Was that all it took? Lothor said you were powerful, but It doesn't seem that way to me! I want a real challenge!" The monster said before continuing "I'll be back, and when I do, I want a real fight!" The monster beamed into disappearance.

"Ugh, man that was brutal!" Dustin said holding his arm.

"Ninja form!" Shane commanded, and the rangers entered their civilian clothes.

"are you guys ok?" Malice asked, and eased when they nodded in affirmation.

"Man, I can't believe you saw us get trampled in our first fight."

"Don't worry, I've seen you get trampled before." Malice smiled, knowing what she had just down.

"oh yeah!" Dustin said, challenging her to prove her claim "When?"

"The first time I learned you were power rangers, when the Thunder rangers were evil."

"Oh" Dustin looked down in shame.

The morphers beeped _Guys, my father would like a word with you." _said Cam over the morphers.

"oh man, busted!" the yellow ranger said. They were supposed to keep their identities secret, and now a civilian knew.

"Hey, Malice, we're going to have to catch you later." The three ninjas streaked away, leaving Malice to call her ravens and fade back to Storm Chargers.

* * *

"Why didn't you finish them!?" general Zurgane asked

"Zip it!" The Wendigo walked before Lothor "I needed to draw out the rider, who obviously wasn't there now was he!"

"Hmm." Lothor said, his head resting on his fist. "That can mean only one thing, the rider is still weak from his last transformation."

"Ugh, okay, that helps us how?" Marah asked, Lothor responded by firing a beam at her, "You've ruined my-" she was quickly shut up by her sister.

"If the rider is still weak, then that means he is new at this business," he stared at his troops blank expressions. "THAT MEANS WE STILL HAVE TIME TO STOP HIM FROM BECOMING TOO STRONG!"

"Oh!" the troops said, realization dawning on their faces.

* * *

The three rangers stood before Sensei, humbled with shame.

"Your identities are perhaps your greatest weapons, it has become clear you have failed to guard it."

"But Sensei," Dustin said, "If she hadn't known, you'd be... you know," he motioned with his hands over his neck.

"Explain Dustin." the Sensei commanded.

"Well, she knew we were the rangers, and she knew the Thunder ranger's identities, so she told us." he paused for a breath "When we found out Tori dragged us here and then the whole Mountain of Lost Spirits thing."

"Hmm, she knew both your identities and the Thunder ranger's identities. This is curious indeed. Proceed with caution, especially around her." The Sensei motioned with his hands. "Dismissed."

"Yes Sensei." the three teens bowed and turned for the Nina Ops tunnel.

* * *

The Wind rangers walked into Storm Chargers and plopped down by Malice on the purple couched. She was reading a book called _Mythological Creatures.__  
_

"So how'd it go?" Malice asked the teens, while still reading her book.

"Not bad. It was like telling your dad that you just got your first F on an assignment." Dustin explained.

Malice nodded and laid the book down. She laid her head back, just for a moment, and ended up falling asleep. The teens decided to let her sleep, but their morphers beeped.

"You better come back alive." Malice said, her eyes still closed.

Dustin chuckled, "Don't worry we'll be fine." He put his hand on Malice's shoulder before they took off. Since she arrived at Blue Bay Harbor Malice had become close with her aunt and her friends, but Dustin and Malice grew especially close, like Brother and Sister. It was strange how two opposites could become so close, her calculating and sharp mind, his tendency to space out. What was their common link?

* * *

The Wendigo stood in the city plaza, and was tearing up anything and everything he could find.

"Ninja beams!" a voice cried out, and colorful beams struck the beast, sending him stumbling backwards. The Winder rangers appeared and drew out their special weapons.

"Sonic Fin!" Tori cried out, she grasped the Dolphin styled mega phone and spoke into it "Bad Dog!" the sound waves sent the Wendigo flying backwards.

"Hawk Blaster!" Shane gripped his blaster and fired it at the abomination, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Dog, meet the lion" Dustin pulled out a yellow hammer, "Lion hammer!" he struck it against Kriox, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"Let's put it together!" Shane commanded, the team assembled their weapons. "Storm Striker!" They yelled in unison as they fired a ball of energy at the Wendigo, it erupted in explosions.

* * *

Malice had tried to go to sleep, but it was of no use, she couldn't stop worrying about the Wind rangers. A familiar headache formed in Malice's head, and she felt carsick, her pupil turned to yellow and her vision shifted. She saw the Wind rangers shocked to see the Wendigo still alive after their best attack, the monster struck them down with a ray of spikes.

"There is only one way to kill a Wendigo!" it boasted, as it walked closer to them, "Good bye rangers!" The monster lifted his blade, ready to end them.

The vision shifted again, back to normal, and Malice felt sick to her stomach and her head rung like a bell.

"I have to help them." she muttered to herself

_If you do that you might not make it back. _The girl's voice appeared in her head.

**_I have to help them, I can't loose them too._**

_Don't say I didn't warn you. If you die or pass out, I WILL say "I told you so."_

**_Fine by_ me.**

Malice held onto her head before fading into the wind.

* * *

_"_Good bye rangers" The monster taunted, as he stood over the fallen Wind Rangers, suddenly a blur of purple light struck the monster, sending him flying.

"Ugh, you finally show up!" The Wendigo got up to his feet.

"Woah! it's him" Tori said.

The phantom rider twirled his double edged shadow scythe, and on one side a coat of ice formed. The phantom horse neighed, then charged towards the Wendigo, and with great skill the iced blade struck through the Wendigo's heart.

"How did you know?" Kriox muttered, "You froze my heart." He fell to the ground exploded.

* * *

"Sir! Should I send a scroll of empowerment?" general Zurgane asked.

"No" Lothor sat on his throne, visibly upset. "Don't even bother with this one."

* * *

"Who are you?" Shane asked, as the three rangers ran up to the horse rider. Electricity began to pulse visibly in the Phantom rider.

"Woah, what's going on?" Tori asked.

The rider began to pulse, before the image of the rider shattered, leaving a girl in it's place.

"Malice!?" Dustin cried out. But he received no response.

The last thing Malice heard before everything went black, was a familiar voice _I told you so! _It beamed, then Malice collapsed.

* * *

"What!?" Lothor stood up and pounded his screen, "He is a she!? I was beat by a girl!"

* * *

The blue van sped down the road "Hurry! she's burning up!" A panicked Dustin called. Shane was sitting along side the driver, Tori. In the back Malice was unconscious,

Her head rested on Dustin's chest, who held her in place with his arm. "I'm going!" Tori replied, the van sped to a halt outside a forest, and the three teens got out, Dustin was carrying Malice. The rangers ran through the woods and to a water fall, and they entered through a blue portal.

* * *

"Zurgane, go ahead and order the new units, I'm going to need new monsters." Lothor commanded.

* * *

The teens flew down the stairs of the tunnel and laid Malice down on a makeshift bed.

"What is she doing here!?" Cam yelled, "Didn't you learn anything from last time?"

"Dude!" Dustin pointed out "She saved our lives, after she saved them last time at the cavern."

"She's the phantom rider?" Cam asked, and was met by a nod.

"Sensei, can you help her?" Tori asked.

The Guinea Pig leaped over the table and by the girls side, "Her energy is depleted, we must keep her hydrated and cool if she is to pull through."

"So she'll be ok?"

"I am not sure Dustin, right now, her condition is very critical. It is uncertain if she will survive." The Guinea Pig said, attempting to conceal utter despair.


	9. No Where to Grow

Dustin stood by Malice's side, he re-adjusted a wet cloth on her forehead, it had been two days since she saved their lives, two days she was still like this. Dustin had told Kelly that the four teens were camping out in the forest, towards the edge of town. There was an IV machine by the young girl's side, Cam had set it up in order to keep her hydrated, it came complete with a heart monitor. Shane and Tori walked into Ninja Ops and frowned when they saw their friend still there, He only ever left if necessary, either to deal with monsters or pick up Malice's accumulating pile of school assignments. The two teens glanced at each other, they knew Dustin needed a break.

* * *

Malice stood in a cemetery, and by her side was the girl from the mirror, still holding her lantern. the two walked together, holding their double edged scythes. Ravens sat on their shoulders, all of the eyes were purple and the pupil yellow. Lighting crackled in the distance, to anyone but Malice it was a nightmare, with its dead trees and frozen winds.

"It's so peaceful here." Malice said, the wind blowing through her hair.

"It is." the girl replied.

"I feel like I'm looking in the mirror." the girls walked past the cemetery and into a forest.

"Except now you're in it."

"So what is this place exactly?"

"This is our home. In the 9 months where you're in your mother's stomach, this is where you dwell." the girl explained.

"What is your name?"

" I have many names, I don't pay much attention to it."

Malice thought about it for a second. "What do people call you?"

"Many names, some Hanwi, some Parvarti, you can call me Morrigan, that is familiar to you.." Malice nodded.

"So all the legends are written about you... I mean us?"

The girl, Morrigan, nodded in affirmation. "You're out of questions for today, I know you have many more."

Malice nodded, and twirled her shadow scythe in her hand.

Morrigan looked over and told her "You're becoming very skilled with that."

"Thanks." Malice blushed a little. The two continued down the forest until they stopped at a lake, it glowed with purple fireflies. They sat down and began petting the ravens.

* * *

Tori sat in her blue van, staring at her watch - _12:37 AM_

Shane was flipping around the park on his board and Dustin was recording it. The yellow ranger wasn't in the mood to jump around, so Tori and Shane decided if they gave him an "important" role he'd be more willing to do it; but not they had gone overboard.

"Guys!" Tori called from the van, "Sensei is going to freak if he finds out we're out this late."

"Five more minutes!" Shane pleaded. Tori sighed and hit her head on the dashboard.

Dustin got really into, and made sound effects. He raised the camera to a new angle, then he frowned and closed it.

"Hey!" Shane asked "What gives?"

"What!" Dustin said defensively, "Those Kelzaks are ruining the shot!"

"Tori!" Shane called, and the three teens headed off after the Kelzaks.

* * *

Malice was still sitting by the lake, a pack of black wolves were laying down by the two girls. The wolves were much larger than normal, maybe about 1.5 - 2 times the size of a regular wolf, and their eyes matched those of Malice.

"I can't believe this whole time the mirror was a portal to this place!" Malice stroked a wolf's head with her left hand, and petted a raven with her right.

"You know, I'm taking one back with me!" Malice said.

"You should!" Morrigan replied, "You've always had a natural affinity for animals." She handed Malice a black bag, "In your last life, you were an enchantress, you created the moonstone."

"Right" Malice said, she was still getting used to this reincarnation stuff. She opened the bag and pulled out a purple orb that glowed under the moon, in it was a single hole.

"You created it to tame anything that is still pure nature - other than humans of course." Morrigan took a breath and continued "You have to think of the sound you want it to make, then blow into it."

"Okay," Malice said.

"Oh!" Morrigan interrupted, "one more thing, it will disappear when you will it to, and appear when you will it to."

Malice thought about it for a moment. "Why does all my powers run on 'Will' ?"

"Now you understand!" Morrigan stood up "Your powers are based on your eternal character, one of its traits is an iron will."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Malice said. She waited a minute, then lifted the orb to her mouth; she blew into it and beautiful harp sounds came from it. The sounds danced on the lake and glided through the trees. Suddenly Malice's hair became held together by a purple ribbon.

_What just happened? _Malice asked, but her mouth didn't move.

Morrigan replied "Sometimes, when you do something familiar to a past life, you can trigger it to appear for a short while, as you grow in power you will gain more control over them, but for now, I will help you." she waved her hands and Malice returned to her normal self.

"I think I want to take a break from this stone." Malice closed her hands and the orb disappeared.

"Have you gone to see your horse yet?" Morrigan asked,

The young girl nodded, "Yeah, he's in the cave." Malice loved the black and armored horse with purple eyes, who she had named Toorab (Dust).

"So if I never die, what is my point in life?" Malice questioned.

"To ease the world's suffering." her reply came, "and since you've grown in your power, the side effects will kick in."

"What side effects? you know, other than the migraine and car-sickness."

"You will become more empathetic." Morrigan said, looking back at the lake.

"Ok, that doesn't seem so bad." but Morrigan only chuckled at Malice's foolish words.

"You will feel the emotions of others, pain, despair, hurt."

"Oh." Malice frowned. "Well, At least I get a wolf."

The two girls laughed. Morrigan looked towards her "are you ready to awaken?"

Malice nodded, and a mirror floated down in front of them. The wolf Malice had chosen, Shabah, leaped through the portal, and she could see it standing next to her horse, Toorab. The reflection shifted again to show a weird room.

Morrigan pointed out, "That room is called Ninja Ops, it is the power ranger's head quarters, that guy in the glasses is Cam Watanabe, the head Sensei's son."

"Do you always snoop around in people's lives?" Malice mocked, and Morrigan responded with a punch to her arm.

"That is the head Sensei." Morrigan pointed to a Guinea Pig.

"thats-"

"Yep." she cut Malice off, "He became stuck in this form after a battle with Lothor."

Malice nodded understandingly, and headed for the mirror.

* * *

The three teens walked into Ninja Ops, they had been caught for being out so late. Dustin glanced over to Malice and disappointment had fallen on his face, he had hoped Malice would wake up, no matter how improbable.

The teens had defeated the Kelzaks but were beaten by a flower monster.

"I can't believe we got stalked by celery!" Shane said, trying in vain to cheer Dustin up.

"Here's a thought" Cam said, "maybe you aren't getting enough sleep."

"Dude, shouldn't you be cleaning ancient scrolls or something?"

Their argument was interrupted when the Sensei poked a seed the rangers retrieved from their fight with the Kelzaks. The seed let out a horrible odor that caused everyone to cover their nose.

Tori glanced towards the yellow ranger "Hey, it smells like you after ninja practice." She managed to put a brief smile on the yellow ranger's face.

"Hey it does!" Dustin agreed.

"Sensei, what are those things?" Shane asked.

" I am unsure" The Guinea Pig stopped before continuing, "I have an acquaintance, Dr. Belrab, he is an expert in exotic plants. In the morning you must see him."

"Dad," Cam asked, "Why don't I go, this might require someone who actually knows something about botany."

"Dude." Shane tapped his shoulder "not a very good pickup line."

The group was interrupted by a groaning, Malice slowly rose up, to a sitting position on the bed.

"Malice!" the teens cried out as they ran to her; they all embraced her tightly.

"Uh, maybe I should go back to sleep!" Malice teased,

"NO!" they said in unison.

"How are you feeling?" Dustin asked.

"Um, like I got hit with-"

"A car?"

"Yeah."

The three teens gave the girl breathing space, and Sensei flipped onto the table.

"Child," he said, "We all, myself included, must thank you for saving our lives."

"Don't mention it." Malice smiled.

Dustin sat down by Malice and placed his arm around her, "Ok, so I figure you're probably freaking by now, but the reason-"

"He's talking is because he's actually the Sensei." Malice finished. "I know, I had a vision."

"Dude, you get visions?" Shane asked.

"A lot, and they aren't pleasant."

"Oh."

Malice tried to stand up but got light headed and fumbled, Dustin caught her and sat her back down. "I think you should sit for now."

Malice nodded and sat cross-legged, leaning against the wall.

"You all should get some sleep, you will need to be alert for tomorrow." The Sensei commanded.

"Malice, you should sleep here tonight, you don't want Kelly to see you like this." Dustin said, "and don't worry, I'll feed your ravens."

Malice nodded and thanked Dustin, she then laid down into the makeshift bed and slept.

The sensei clapped his paws and the lights went out.

* * *

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" Cam asked an old man in a white lab coat; the teen held up a seed.

"Oh yes, it's called a Sudima plant, very rare." he said. "It's from the same family as the Venus Fly trap, except more aggressive."

"How aggressive?"

"Well, fully grown this plant will devour everything in its path." the doctor continued "Don't worry though, they can only be fertilized by a special nutrient bath."

"is there a source nearby?" a worried Cam asked.

"Ah yes," he adjusted his thick glasses, "Turner Springs up north of here."

Cam ran out for the door at these words.

* * *

The blue van pulled up to a laboratory, sitting in the front was Shane and Tori, and in the back sat Dustin with Malice sleeping on his chest. She had been very groggy and tired since she woke up, and slept for an hour every few hours.

"Hey, isn't that Cam?" Shane asked, pointing towards a teen in a green shirt leaving the lab.

"Yeah." Tori agreed.

Dustin woke Malice up. "We're here."

Malice sat straight and rubbed her eyes, "I'm up."

"Ok, you guys go see " Shane said "and I'll follow Cam."

The group nodded and went to complete their objectives.

* * *

"Sir! _they_ have arrived." General Zurgane said to Lothor, behind him stood 3 men, their faces covered by black hoods.

* * *

Tori, Dustin, and Malice walked through the green house and came upon a guy and a girl; both odd looking and in white lab coats.

"Um excuse me." Tori said politely, "We're looking for Dr. Belrab"

the male looked towards his friend, then back to the teens. "Yeah, Dr. Belrab is a little tied up right now, but we'd be happy to help." the guy continued "I'm professor Tree Lovin and this is my assistant-"

"Ms. Roots, Flora roots." the peppy assistant interrupted.

"You know, my dad is a vegetarian, and he would freak if he saw this place." said Dustin.

"Hey what's this?" Tori asked, pointing to a colorful flower behind the doctors.

"This is a Blossom, used for perfume." Professor Lovin said.

"you want to smell?" the assistant asked.

Dustin reached in but was held back by Tori, "Hey! I know you two! you're-" The Blossom let out a smell and the three teens passed out.

"nighty-night, sleep tight, don't let the evil space ninjas take over while you're too tired to fight!" Marah said, much to her sister's annoyance.

"don't talk, okay just don't." the elder sister snapped.

"Lothor told me you two were helpless." The flower monster appeared from behind a large plant, "don't you recognize her!?" the monster pointed towards Malice, "that's the girl Lothor put a hit on!"

* * *

Cam walked through the woods, with Shane following behind until he reached a small spring; he jumped into a bush and hid.

Cam stood on a fallen log and lowered a vial into the springs, "that should be enough." he said. Out of nowhere Kelzaks revealed themselves, but Cam only smiled and flipped off of the log, leaving a Kelzak to fall into the river.

four other Kelzaks soon surrounded the teen, one of the foot soldiers tried to punch it, but the teen blocked it and punched the Kelzak in the stomach.

Cam followed up with a low spinning kick that brought the other three to the ground. Shane saw this from a nearby tree, a confused look fell on his face. He leaped in by Cam's side.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"Good question." Shane entered a battle stance "you first." their conversation was cut short as a Kelzak tried to stab his way through, but the two teens dodged out the way and began fighting the Kelzaks. After a few minutes all of the foot soldiers either lay on the ground lifeless, or had retreated.

"Hey, where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Shane asked.

"I grew up in Ninja school, do the math."

"Hey i'm just surprised." Shane held his hands up defensively.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Cam said

"and who's fault is that?" Shane asked,

Cam looked in the distance, sadly. "I've got to get these samples back."

* * *

Tori, Dustin, and Malice lay on the floor, their hands tied together by thick vines.

The blue ranger woke up and saw that Dustin and Malice were still sleeping. "Hey wake up!" she told the others.

"Uh, what?" Dustin said, before realizing he was tied up.

Malice sighed "Just when you thought you might have a normal day."

"Don't worry" Tori said, "I think I can get us out." Tori concentrated and caused a pillar of water to rise and deflect sunlight towards the vines, but she missed and it hit Dustin's arm instead

Malice winced "Ow-"

"Hot!" Dustin finished. "Wait, Why'd you say ow, I got hit."

Malice frowned "Apparently now I feel other peoples pain too, all in a day's work of being me."

"brutal."

"WHAT'S ALL THAT NOISE." a voice shouted, the flower monster came into the room. "Ah, you're awake. You know, Lothor put a hit out on you, it even attracted intergalactic hunters, but you don't look so tough, I'll take you out myself."

"No!" Dustin cried out.

"Shabah!" Malice said, and the giant wolf creature faded into the room. "Hojoom!"

The large wolf gritted it's teeth and leaped towards the flower monster "Not the roots!" and it teleported away.

The wolf then came back in front of Malice and chewed out the vines, releasing the three teens. The robe clad girl rubbed the giant creature's head "Shukrun."

"Woah, where'd you get the wolf?" Tori asked.

"Long story." Malice said.

"What were you saying?" Dustin scratched his head.

"The wolf gets his commands in Arabic."

Tori laughed, "since when do you speak Arabic?"

"I studied it when I was little."

"Ok, I hate to interrupt." Dustin said, "but we got to tell Sensei about this freaky plant thing A.S.A.P"

the other two girls nodded and the three crept towards the door when they heard a low groaning. They all turned to each other, questioningly, and went to inspect the source of the noise. They walked up to a closed shed and opened it; hanging inside was , he was tied upside down with vines.

"Oh! That must be Dr. Belrab." Dustin said, stating the obvious.

"You figured that out?" Tori said, a little surprised and excited at the new level of intelligence Dustin was displaying.

"Actually it says that on his name tag." Dustin said, instantly removing Tori's smile. The young Motocross rider then grabbed a bolt cutter off a nearby table and brought it up to the single vine that kept the doctor tied with the roof.

"Not!..." Tori dropped her head into her hand, Dustin cut the vine and it sent crashing to the ground, "...There."

"Dude, i'm sorry." Dustin said as he helped the good doctor to his feet.

"There's a terrible creature growing a Sudima plant in my basement. You have to stop her." the doctor said as he fumbled with his glasses.

"ok, go get help."

The doctor turned and ran for the door, "Malice go back to ninja ops, you are way too drained." Tori commanded.

Malice sighed, but reluctantly agreed, and she faded into Ninja Ops.

The two rangers entered their ranger form and went down into the basement.

Dustin rinkled his nose "Dude, it's that smell again."

"Shh!" Tori said, louder than Dustin.

"Greetings!" the flower monster appeared behind them. "Those are my children, so you might want to back up, before I put my petals to your metal." suddenly vines grew around Dustin and Tori, and the Sudima plant sprouted until it broke through the roof of the laboratory.

* * *

Cam pleaded with his father "Let me go, I can help them."

"No." The rodent said, "Send Shane."

The green clad teen sighed, "Cam for Shane."

_Whats going on_ the teens voice came back over the com.

"Dustin and Tori are in trouble."

_On my way _

The three teens watched the screen, Shane tried to blast it with his Hawk blaster, but it didn't even leave a mark. The plant responded by sending Shane to the ground with a vine attack. Behind them the Sudima seeds had grown towards the water from Turner Springs and rapidly grew, they abducted the Guinea Pig as a snack. The two teens ran in to help the Sensei.

"Man these some vicious vines!" Cam said, he ran to the computer "It says here until Shane destroys the primary plant we won't be able to stop it's offspring.

A vine came up to grab Cam but Malice cut it off with her shadow Scythe.

"Shane!" Cam said, "I've been working on some programs to increase the strength of the ninja blades. Prepare to download!" Cam hit a button and the screen read _transmitting. _

* * *

"Are you certain you can defeat the teen, she is quite clever." Lothor asked.

"We aren't called Hunters for the fun of it, trust me, we've done this before." A female voice came from a hooded figure.

Lothor erupted in his diabolical laughter.

* * *

Shane had used his ninja sword gold to cut Dustin and Tori free, the three teens cut vine after vine, but the plant kept replenishing them.

"The vines won't stop!" Dustin said

Shane sliced at another vine "We can't get them under control."

* * *

In Ninja Ops the vines had taken over most of the room.

"That's it!" Malice said, "All the plants are connected. I'll be right back."

"Where are-" Cam was cut off by Malice fading out of the room.

* * *

Malice faded onto the top of a nearby building, right across from the giant plant. She held out her hand and the moonstone appeared in it; she pulled it up to her lips and blew into it. A beautiful flute song came out and washed over the plants.

"Is that Malice?" Tori asked,

"No way!" Shane said.

"It is!" Dustin finished.

The plant vines began to slow down, and moved as if in a trance.

"Guys we have to do this now."

"Right," Shane said, he ran past the dancing vines and leaped towards the flower monster, who was standing still at the music.

The red ranger lifted his blade and struck the plant monster, killing her.

The Sudima plants began to whither and die.

* * *

It was night now and a storm raged on outside,back at their home Kelly was deep asleep from a long day of work, and Dustin and Malice sat on the couch, watching TV; they were watching _3 Little Ninjas._

"Aw man, I totally did not see that coming." Dustin said, grinning.

"I wonder if-" Malice was cut off by a burning sensation on her arm, and a terrible pain in her head. She began to sweat.

"What's wrong!?" Dustin said, he was hugging Malice trying to get her to calm down.

Her vision shifted.

She saw 13 people in dark hoods, then the image flashed again. She saw one of those hooded figures standing in the rain, Malice recognized where the figure was; it was standing outside her home. A bus drove past, and when the bus was gone, so was the hooded figure.

Malice came back to her normal senses. She found herself being comforted by Dustin, he was always there when she needed him, he was like the elder brother she always wanted.

"What happened?" The worried boy asked.

How could Malice tell him, but she had to, she owed that to him.

"Dustin," she said weakly, "The Hunters, they're coming... coming to kill me."


	10. Snip it, Snip it good

Dustin, Shane, and Tori were talking to Sensei in the corner of Ninja Ops. They wanted to make sure Malice couldn't hear them, but she didn't need to, she knew Dustin thought this was the safest place for her to be, she knew they were discussing the hunters, and she knew they were terrified. Malice had repressed the dread in her stomach because Dustin was freaking out more than her. She sat on her make shift bed, and halfheartedly worked on her pile of homework.

**In what year did the Salem Witch trials occur?**

_1692._ She wrote.

_What am I going to do about the Hunters? I don't even know who they are!_

**Were American colonials separatists or rebels?**

_Initially they were rebels, seeking to change the treatment of the colonies and Britain's actions towards them. As more hostile acts occurred, such as the Intolerable acts, the colonial majority turned from rebels into separatists._

Malice could begin to over hear the group talking.

"We should begin training her at once." The Sensei said.

"Ok, but how do keep her safe?" Shane said.

"We must keep her in places where the Hunters are least likely to strike."

Tori nodded "like school, here, and Storm Chargers."

"Yes Tori, and we shouldn't leave her without supervision." The Guinea Pig advised.

"I know Malice, and she's gonna hate us following her around." Dustin intervened, "she's going to try and end up protecting us."

"Then you must remain unseen."

"ok, We can do that." Dustin nodded.

_What? they were going to get themselves hurt! Couldn't they see Malice was only scared that the hunters would hurt them in trying to get to her!_

**What was the name of the organization that protected trade from naval blockades during the- **

The paper burst into black flames. Malice smashed her head into her clipboard. "I'm getting detention..."

The group walked over to her. She could feel their pity, sympathy, and fear.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright." Shane tried to comfort her.

"You haven't seen the annoying kids in detention, have you?"

Shane was going to explain what he meant, but decided it was better not to remind her.

Tori chimed in "I'm sure your teacher will understand."

"That I accidentally set my homework on fire?" Malice looked up at the blonde.

"Right..." she too had been defeated by Malice's wits.

"Simulation is ready." Cam said, rolling his eyes and saving them from complete mental annihilation.

"Remember rangers" The sensei instructed "A ninja's greatest enemy can be himself, you may begin."

The three teens stood in the middle of the room, and holographic replicas appeared before them.

"Ok I get this," Dustin said "Ninja stare contest right?"

Cam rolled his eyes from the computer screen.

"uh, maybe we're supposed to fight." Shane suggested.

"Ok dude, I don't care how good-looking you are, you're still going down." Dustin taunted.

The sets of yellow and red rangers began striking at each other, matching blow for blow.

Malice muttered to herself, "I don't need a vision to see what comes next..."

"You guys, I don't really think we're supposed to be fighting ourselves." Tori said, before her face lit up like a bulb. "Wait, that's it, isn't it?" turning to her clone, it winked at her and disappeared. Moments later, the red and yellow rangers came crashing to the floor.

Tori rolled her eyes "Why is it so hard for guys to follow directions."

"I can't believe I kicked my own but" Dustin fixed his uniform.

"Congratulations Tori," the Sensei said, flipping onto a table in the center of the room.

"WHAT?" Shane was baffled.

"She didn't even do anything." Dustin's mouth was drooping

"Precisely" the Sensei said, "He who battles himself can never emerge victorious."

Cam laughed from the railing"Ninja basics 101"

"Oh right, I must've been sick that day." Dustin explained, causing the green clad teen to roll his eyes.

"Sometimes caution wins the day, that is why it will be Tori who seeks out the Jade turtle." The rodent said.

"So, why do we need the Jade turtle anyways?"

Cam rolled his eyes, "When we revived the zords, several key power spheres were kept hidden..."

"Only to be retrieved when you have mastered the necessary skills to do so." The sensei finished.

"Wow," Tori swallowed "I hope I don't let you down Sensei."

"Trust in yourself, your inner ninja will guide you."

Cam handed Tori a map, "and this is in case your inner ninja gets lost."

"Thanks Cam" Tori smiled and ninja streaked out the room.

"So what do we do while Tori's turtle hunting?" Dustin asked.

"I'm glad you brought that up, I have a special ninja project for you two."

"Ugh!" Malice cried from the back of the room, as another paper went up in flames, followed by her smashing her head into the clipboard and Cam rolling his eyes.

"Cam! If you keep rolling your eyes they're going to fall out!" she yelled.

* * *

Dustin and Shane were hanging upside down from a tree outside an environmental conference.

"So let me get this straight" Dustin said, his face red "We do nothing?"

"We watch, we listen, we wait, if anything happens we react." Shane replied in a monotone voice.

"OK cool, but can we find a new spot I think i'm loosing my-" Dustin crashed to the floor "-grip"

* * *

Malice was sweeping up a pile of ash, "At least I finished my homework."

Cam rolled his eyes and they fell out. Malice rubbed her eyes and saw he still had his eyes.

_Too bad _she thought.

"Your powers seem to be getting out of control." The sensei said of the obvious.

"Yeah, must be an off day." Malice tried to explain.

"I sense their is something more deeper in this problem." The Guinea Pig continued, "Mediation often grants clarity of mind."

The young nodded, and sat down, she closed her eyes and crossed her legs. How was meditating going to help? When she did all she got were scenes of the city, no mystical vision or power boost; yet she had, she respected the wise rodent and didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. The usual images and scenes came. She was a raven, flying next to her was Muninn. They flew over the city plaza, the skate park, the environmental conference - the environmental conference! She saw a monster leading a party of Kelzaks towards there.

Malice opened her eyes, "You should let Dustin and Shane know that trouble is on its way."

* * *

Shane and Dustin hid under a podium, the city's elite were discussing energy strategies. Suddenly, Dustin's morpher beeped.

"I thought we agreed on no cell phones." An older man said.

"I forgot to turn it off." Dustin began to sweat.

Shane thought for a moment, then used his air power to blow out a strong torrent of wind, sending papers flying. In all the confusion the two teens ninja-streaked out of there.

"Go for Shane" the red ranger said.

_Malice says you got trouble headed your way._

"you sure, we haven't seen anything." the two teens went outside and saw a group of Kelzaks,

"I take that back." The rangers began to fight the Kelzaks as a scissor looking monster zoomed through the door.

The monster ran into the hall and heard the word 'agreement'

"Did I just hear someone say agree!?" The monster used his special ability and began cutting illusionary strings.

"No no! There'll be none of that!" and he zoomed out the room, letting the council argue.

Outside, the rangers had just beaten the last of the Kelzaks, he got weird looks from the rangers and decided it was best to split.

"What was that?" Dustin asked.

"The conference!" Shane answered, the two rangers ran into the conference meeting and saw all the councilmen and women fighting and throwing punches at each other.

"We better find that creep." and the two teens began their search for Snipster. They ran down to the sub-parking level and found him, they tossed out long ropes to keep his arms tied, but he countered with a burst of large needles. He followed up with his special skill, quickly causing the rangers to turn on each other.

* * *

Malice was still meditating -nothing new showed, except now she could see Tori in a forest fighting with Marah and Kapri.

"Tori is in trouble" she said, opening one eye.

Cam sighed, "Shane, Dustin, Tori needs your help." but he received no reply, the young teen went over and hacked into a camera, it showed Dustin and Shane fighting.

"The snipster has gotten to them." he said.

"I must use my telepathic ninja powers to free them."

* * *

_use your inner strength to free yourself from the Snipster's spell. _The voice echoed in the rangers' heads.

"Hold on man." Shane asked, "Why am I fighting you?"

"we were under a spell dude." Dustin explained.

"Ooooh, YOU THINK?" the Snipster teased them.

"and you did it!"

"Nice try Scissor hands! But nothing can keep us apart for long." Shane said.

"Ninja shadow battle!" The yellow ranger called out, and the two rangers fought the monster with their shadows, causing it to explode.

* * *

"Girls! Girls!" Tori said, the three ladies had fought to a stalemate, both groups were tired and frustrated. "This is getting us no where!"

"Is that your way of giving up?" Kapri asked.

"No, but this could go on for hours, unless we work something out."

* * *

"I hope we're not too late" Dustin said, the two running down to meet up with Tori.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

Tori brushed it off "No worries, we worked out a little deal."

* * *

"You traded the Jade turtle for rags!?" Lothor asked in a fury.

"Hello, designer rags!" Kapri retorted.

"Ugh! You will feel the wrath of my disappointment later!" Lothor turned and pulled out his P.A.M "Scroll of empowerment, descend!"

* * *

The Snipster grew to a staggering height.

"Cam, the zords." Shane said.

_First you have to break the Jade Turtle._

"WHAT!? Do you have any idea what I went through to get this thing!?" Tori raged,

"Better just do it."

"FINE!" Tori grumbled, she ran over and smashed it on a rock. There was a scroll in there, the blonde opened it "Cam are you getting this?"

_I got it. Zords are on their way._

* * *

Malice sat there, meditating, it was useless.

**_Morrigan, my powers are all messed up_**

_that's because your emotions are out of control, you are filled with frustration._

**_How do I fix it?_**

_Blow stuff up._

**_Without attracting the Hunters._**

_I say take em head on._

**_Sometimes caution wins the day._**

_you're no fun you know that? Since you can't come here right now, try playing the moonstone, that used to always calm you down._

**_Thanks._**

_No problem._

Malice opened her eyes, she noticed Cam had just sent a power sphere to the rangers, she opened her hands and the moonstone appeared in it. The young girl pulled it to her mouth and blew into it; beautiful pan-flute sounds came out. Cam and the sensei stood there, staring at her, and how she played the stone with so much strength and beauty.

* * *

A capsule came out of the megazord, and in that capsule was a spiked ball, called the Turtle mace. The zord equipped it and spun it furiously hitting the Snipster several times, sending him to the ground. The mace then glowed and struck the monster one last time, causing him to explode.

* * *

The teens walked into Ninja Ops and grinned at the beautiful music, it was sweet and soothing. After about 15 minutes the clock said 3:00 PM.

"Ready?" Malice asked, causing the orb to disappear.

"For what?" Dustin asked.

"Detention."

* * *

Dustin and Malice walked towards the blue van.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Malice said, grinning.

The yellow ranger glanced towards her "You set that kid's hair on fire."

"He deserved it!" Malice protested "he shouldn't of-" Malice stopped, everything seemed to slow down, the air was death stricken.

"Malice what's wrong?" Dustin panicked.

She pulled up her robe's sleeve, revealing her Raven tattoo, it was glowing purple. "A hunter is near."

"OK! ok! get in the car, now!" Dustin ordered.

But that's when Malice saw it - a red laser, aimed for the back of Dustin's head. She knew it was a trap, meant for her, but she couldn't risk it -Dustin was like family to her. Malice hugged Dustin tightly and spun him around, the laser fell onto her back and a loud gunshot was heard._BANG!_


	11. The Greeting Card

"Subject is 16 years of age, single entry wound near Cervical spine." The nurse called over as a team of surgeons pulled a gurney into an operating room. Malice lay on it, bleeding profusely.

* * *

The three teens were sitting in the waiting room.

"I was right there... she got hurt because of me." Dustin said tearfully.

"Dustin, it isn't your fault, if we were there the same thing would have happened to us." Shane tried to comfort him.

Kelly walked into the room, she too had been crying.

"Are the doctors saying anything?" Tori asked,

"Um... not a lot, they said she lost a lot of blood... and her blood type is O-"

"oh god."

"yeah, they asked if she had any family, that they would be more likely to have a closer match." she said weakly "But what could I tell them."

Tori gave Kelly a hug before the four of them headed to the lab to have their blood tested.

* * *

"Ok" a girl in a white lab coat said, "results will be back in about half an hour."

* * *

They were back in the waiting room when a doctor walked in. "Ms. Holloway, I'm afraid there was no match, but we do have a plane bringing in her blood type, ETA is 13 minutes."

Kelly nodded, she couldn't bring herself to talk.

_Code blue: room 2113, Code blue: room 2113 _A voice announced over the intercom. The doctor turned and ran off.

"Oh god!" Kelly said "That's Malice's room."

* * *

"ECG is flat!" a nurse called out.

"prepare Adrenaline!" a doctor ordered. The team bustled about trying to bring the young girl back to life. They tried, and tried, and tried, finally 10 minutes had passed.

The surgeon looked down in despair, "Call it..." he muttered.

"Time of death... 3:59 PM."

* * *

"When will they tell us what's going on?" Kelly said as she paced back and forth.

Finally a doctor walked in slowly,

"what's going on? is my niece okay?" Kelly said frantically, desperately trying to cling onto some good news.

The doctor waited for what seemed like ages before he muttered "I'm...sorry."

Dustin, clenching his teeth, punched the wall and Kelly fell onto her knees, Tori and Shane began to weep.

"Time of death, was 3:59 PM" The doctor said as he left the room.

"I was... supposed to keep her safe." Kelly said, her eyes wide and teary. "This wasn't... supposed to happen!"

Tori and Shane helped Kelly up, the four of them cried even more, they walked into the room where they were keeping Malice, at a dead man's pace. They finally arrived and stood by her side, and Dustin leaned in. He fixed her hair and kept on weeping.

"You always said you wanted an elder brother." he continued weakly "and that when we met your wish was granted." Dustin began crying, his tears burning against his face, filled with anguish, fury, and guilt. Why did Malice always have to be the martyr? Why did she have to suffer so much?

Malice shot up from the bed, scaring the living !%#$ out of the group as she gasped for air.

"God Malice!" Kelly said, holding her chest "I'm gonna kill you!" the group of four ran over and hugged Malice tightly crying tears of joy.

Upon hearing the screaming, doctors ran in, some were petrified and other delighted to see the "miracle child."

"Malice i'm so sorry, I should have kept you safe." Dustin said, he was filled with relief, he was secretly hoping her regeneration powers would kick in.

Malice hugged Dustin tightly, "It isn't your fault, besides, we should all know by know I'm not dying so easily."

_The Hunters _Dustin thought, _I'm going to kill every last one! _

* * *

Hunter and Blake stood in the middle of a desert on a sand dune.

"You sure he said here?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Blake nodded.

A bolt of light appeared behind them and Chubo appeared.

"This better be worth the hike." Hunter snapped.

"Oh it will be! I've made a life altering decision that could affect the entire balance of power in the whole universe.

"Are you for real?" Blake asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I've decided to leave Lothor's army, turn over a new leaf, go to the light side. I want payback for all the things they said about me." Chubo explained.

The crimson ranger scoffed at him "What makes you think the light side would want you?"

"bitter ex-employees have all kinds of valuable intel, files, and secret passwords to get into places, get it?"

"Like Lothor's ship!" Blake smirked at Hunter.

* * *

Malice was walking with Shane from school.

"So how you feeling?" he asked.

"Um, like I got hit with a bullet." she replied, the two teens smiled. "No, but I feel much better."

"Does it ever scare you? This is the third time you've almost died."

"Not really, we all have to die someday, why worry about something that isn't in my control?"

Shane nodded having received his answer, "What gives you the strength to go through all this?"

"Well," she thought about it for a second, "I don't know, I guess it's just knowing that I have too."

The two teens turned around a corner and approached Storm Chargers, Tori was loading Dustin's bike into her van. Shane and Malice were shocked and ran up to Dustin.

"Dude! I just saw Tori out front-" the red ranger was cut off

"loading my pride and joy into her van," Dustin said, he was sweating like a worried parent.

"You never even let me ride that thing!"

"Well she hits harder than you."

Shane nodded, he couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Tori walked into Ninja Ops; Cam, Sensei, Shane, Dustin, and Malice were there. The blonde explained to them how she had crashed Dustin's bike, ran into Blake, and how they were going to sneak on it.

"I don't buy it." Shane said. "I mean, why would Chubo suddenly decide to turn good?"

"Look" Tori explained, "Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out."

"I must agree with Shane." The sensei said, "it seems far too convenient."

Tori looked towards Malice for help _I hope Malice can help me out. _The blue ranger thought, she was a little surprised to see the young girl have a confused look on her face.

"Malice, do you foresee anything bad happening?"

the young girl shifted her weight onto her other foot "Well, my visions don't exactly work like that, They just come and go as they please."

_Thanks for the help! _Tori thought, again, she was surprised to find Malice glaring at her.

"But," the young girl trailed off, "I don't know how much this means, but I had a vision, weeks ago."

The group turned to her with interest.

"It was a mess, but in one of the scenes I saw the four of you standing alongside Hunter and Blake at some sports event."

_That's what I needed! _Tori thought, Malice had begun to smile.

_Oh duh!_ realization dawned on the blue ranger, _She's an empath now! _

"See!" The blonde pushed with her case, "besides, they said even if they got on the ship they wouldn't attack until they could bring us in for back up."

"Good, that gives us time." Dustin sighed,

"time for what?" Tori was baffled, what did he mean?

"Time for you to fix my bike _miss-freestyle-no-hand-landing" _everyone but Tori and Dustin laughed.

"it wasn't that bad." she looked around sheepishly, "it was just a little spill."

"The fender is facing backwards." the yellow ranger spun his finger in the air as if to make a point.

"Alright! I get it, I'll go fix it."

* * *

Dustin and Malice parked in front of Storm Chargers. Dustin had made sure to keep Malice near him since she got shot.

"You get the gloves, I'll get the oil." he said.

She nodded and went to the back of the truck while Dustin went inside carrying a box. He saw Hunter and Blake finishing a conversation with Roger Hannah, a team manager for Factory Blue.

"Did you guys sign with Factory Blue?" Dustin was ecstatic "that's awesome man."

"Yeah, we'll catch you later." Hunter said as the two walked out.

"Hey don't you think we got some things we need to talk about?" He called over them, but to no avail.

* * *

Malice was carrying a big brown box of oil, as she walked towards the Storm Charger's entrance she saw the Bradley brothers.

"Hey, so how did it go?" she asked, but they just walked past, and Hunter bumped into her.

An image popped in her head, and her pupil turned yellow. It was a picture of the two thunder rangers attached to strings, and pulling these strings was a familiar man in a black mask - Lothor!

* * *

"They said they would let us know." a girl's voice echoed through the tunnel to Ninja Ops. Dustin and Malice walked down the steps.

"If them is Hunter and Blake you might want to rethink that" he said as he walked over to his friends. "I just saw them in the store and they completely blew me off, it's like our little journey to the Cavern of Souls didn't even happen."

"But I thought we were all cool." Tori said, looking for some logical way to explain it.

"Yeah right, like those guys have ever been reliable." Shane had an obvious dislike for them.

"Lothor is somehow pressing their buttons." The shy and quiet girl spoke up, "I saw an image, he was pulling their strings."

"See!" Tori said, "We have to help them!"

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Cam said from his computer, it showed an abnormal heat reading at an old factory.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" The red ranger questioned.

"You want to say it, or should I?" The blonde asked.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" They yelled as they appeared in their ranger forms.

Malice held out her hand and a small purple flame appeared in it.

"Oh no you don't!" Dustin said as he closed her hand, "The Hunters might be trying to draw you out."

"Good, I'm looking for an actual fight this time, not someone cowering with a rifle."

Dustin frowned at her persistence, "besides, you haven't even fully recovered from the bullet wound."

She couldn't argue with that, she was still feeling light headed. "ok, but if it gets bad, i'm coming in."

Dustin nodded, and the three rangers turned and streaked to the factory.

* * *

"There's nothing here." The red ranger spun around, looking for a monster.

"I hate to say it, but this is how it always starts." Tori said.

A fog condensed around them, and unseen hands slashed at them, sending the rangers flying.

"I rest my case."

"The world famous power rangers." The fog revealed a large snail monster, "has anyone ever told you that you look taller on TV?"

Dustin glared at him "has anyone ever told you you're stinkier in person?"

The rangers stood up and fired ninja beams at the snail, sending him stumbling backwards. Suddenly, bolts of thunder struck the rangers, sending them flying.

"Hey, remember us!?" the two thunder rangers jumped off a pillar and charged towards Dustin and Tori while Shane was busy fighting the snail.

Blake ran towards Tori, "Blake stop!" she cried out, not wanting to hurt her friend.

"Not until you're destroyed!" the navy ranger slashed at her chest.

Meanwhile Dustin was fighting with Hunter, matching blow for blow until Hunter landed his staff. But instead of hurting Dustin he split into two yellow rangers! The tide quickly turned and the yellow rangers landed a double slash on Hunter, but his ranger uniform fell to the ground, and he was gone.

"Hey that's my move!" Dustin said,

"where is he?" his counterpart asked.

"Give me five down low!" A giant Hunter appeared above and smashed Dustin into the ground.

Shane was blasted into the other two rangers, "Follow me!" he commanded.

The three rangers ran into the factory while the snail chased them. For some reason Blake was kneeling on the floor, holding onto his head.

* * *

On the computer screen, the three wind rangers were blasted off a ramp and onto the floor, and the snail was right behind them, ready to finish the job.

"Ok I'm going." Malice said, she couldn't watch her friends get thrashed around any longer.

"Be aware of the consequences." The sensei cautioned.

she nodded and her pupil turned gold, she held out her hand and opened her palm. A purple flame appeared in it, it engulfed her body and her eyes began to glow with a purple mist, her black cloak transformed into armored robes. and a thick raven hood concealed her face. She appeared on her phantom horse, Toorab, before fading into the air.

* * *

"Oh man!" Shane cried out. The snail was walking towards them but for some reason stopped. They turned around to the a phantom rider.

"Malice, no!" Dustin said.

The rider rode towards the snail and slashed at it, sending it hurtling into a pile of garbage.

"I'm supposed to trash you!" it cried out.

The rider spun around once more, and charged again, this time ice formed around the tips of the scythe, and it struck the monster, causing it to shatter into a thousand shards.

The Reaper transformed back into Malice's original form, she stumbled a little, but was steadied by Dustin.

"you shouldn't have done that." he said, but was met with a halfhearted smile from Malice.

A scroll descended from the sky and the snail monster grew, it grew until it stood a titan.

* * *

"your plan better work Lothor" the dark hooded figure said. "We just gave up our best opportunity."

"Relax, evil plans are like fine wine, you must let them sit a while before uncorking them." The evil alien tried to reassure this powerful and mysterious group.

"They also go bad if you let them sit too long."

"No need to get nasty," he looked down towards his screen, The snail was destroyed and the five rangers were battling each other in their megazords.

"See now, Toxipod has been destroyed." he said, he lifted his P.A.M and hit a button. ON the screen a green fog swarmed around the megazords and the factory.

* * *

"The megazord is offline!" Cam yelled from his screen.

"Are you able to locate the rangers?" The Sensei worriedly asked.

"No, i'm not getting any heat signatures, it's like they vanished into thin air!"

"What about Malice?"

"She's not there either..."

* * *

"I must say Lothor." the mysterious figure spoke once again, "I am impressed."

"Yes," The evil space ninja beamed. "But I am worried you will not be able to fulfill your end of the deal, you already tried to kill her, and yet you-"

he was quickly cut off by the figure "Mind your tongue Lothor, we haven't tried to kill her yet, this was only..."

* * *

Shane slowly came to his senses, he stood up off the gravely rock, in the distance the waves smashed against the rocks. He was alone.

"Hello!? Guys!?"

He surveyed the land, and saw no one. "WHERE AM I?!" he yelled, beckoning to the sky.

* * *

The black figure finished her sentence"...The greeting card."


	12. The Greeting Card II

**Finals weeks have arrived, I won't be able to make as many chapters as fast but I will try my best**

* * *

_It doesn't happen to often, but here in Blue Bay Harbor the weather has become the news. A cold front is gripping the city. _The voice came from a computer in Ninja Ops.

"No kidding" Cam was sitting on his chair, a thick blanket wrapped around him.

_causing an unprecedented shortage in the heating oil supply._

"You sure you're okay dad?" he worried son turned towards his father.

"This is the first time I am glad to have fur." the Sensei turned to more serious matters, "have you had any luck locating the rangers?"

"Nothing, it's like they vanished into another dimension."

* * *

Tori slowly rose up from the gravely rock, she looked around and saw Dustin running up to her, helping her up.

"Thanks." the blond said.

Dustin nodded before continuing, "I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of 250's"

"yeah, me too, whatever that is." she looked around and saw Shane running up to them.

"Hey" he said, "I hiked up a hill, we're on an island." The ranger relayed the grim news to his friends "As far as I can see, there is no one else."

Dustin pressed a few button on his morpher, but nothing happened.

"Great," he said "last thing I remember we were playing battling zords with Blake and Hunter."

Shane glanced towards Tori "Yeah, don't remind me."

"There's an explanation!" Tori protested.

"I think everything is pretty clear!"

"What does _that_ mean?"

Shane clenched his teeth at the thought of the thunder rangers. "we've known those guys for what, a month, and when have they not been trying to take us out."

"You didn't see Blake the other day, something must happened to he and Hunter on Lothor's ship."

"When you're ready to get real, come talk to me." Shane said as he walked off.

Dustin tried to cheer Tori up, "we could always trade him in for a new ranger, maybe a green one."

* * *

A raven flew above the island, soaring around it, it's eyes were purple, and it's pupil were gold.

* * *

"Ok, it was brutal, I admit it!" The blonde said, as she ran up to Shane, "but you have to allow for the possibility that there is some logical explanation to all this."

They came up to an old forest, the rangers saw two blurs move around in it.

"You guys saw that, right?" Dustin asked,

"I did" Tori reaffirmed him.

The three rangers ran past a flurry of trees and over a stream.

"It came this way, I saw it!" the red ranger said,

"Good eye Shane." Blake said, as he stood across from them with his brother.

Hunter glared at them "you ever wonder if two thunder ninjas, and three wind ninjas got into a fight, who would win?"

"No one, the only way we win is by working together" Tori replied.

Dustin scoffed at them "Which I thought we were doing."

"guess you were wrong" Blake glared at the yellow ranger.

Hunter smirked evilly "We'll even give you guys a head start, if you want to run."

That was it, Shane was sick of it, he balled up his fists, "Tori, whatever their problem is, we're not going to fix it by letting them stomp on us."

Tori glared at them "I have no intention of letting them stomp us."

The rangers charged at each other, the wind striking the thunder.

* * *

"Your plan seems to be working Lothor" the hooded figure stood by the screen, watching with interest.

"Yes, but I am unable to locate that young brat." Lothor frowned at his holographic map, it displayed his army, the rangers, but had no lock on Malice.

"We will find her... we always do."

* * *

The rangers were now battling in the open.

"We having fun yet?" Shane asked

"No, but there's always this." Hunter retorted, "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Hunter and Blake appeared in their ranger forms.

"Saw that coming." Shane and his friends raised their hands "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" they appeared in their ranger forms, "I'm done holding back."

"If it's them or us, I choose us!" Dustin agreed.

"Finally someone is listening to me." The three rangers drew their ninja swords and charged at each other.

* * *

The raven flew overhead, in it's eyes it could see a large phantasmal citadel; its walls and elegant towers glowing purple. Bright colored streams running through it, while different types of bird perched themselves on nearby trees and vines. A phantasmal army of tremendous size stood on the outskirts of the citadel, matching trebuchets fired large flaming boulders. It tore down part of the great walls. The invading armies clashed with the defenders, who were outnumbered 10:1.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Cam said, he was shivering beneath his blanket, "we've broken every record since the weather service existed."

"Why couldn't I be a long-haired Peruvian Guinea Pig?" the sensei asked, he too was feeling the cold.

"well, I've turned the heat up, but i'm worried about having enough power to drive the search system."

"we have no choice Cam, we must find the rangers."

* * *

The five rangers were tired, sweaty, and frustrated.

"I love dirt as much as the next guy-" Dustin was cut off by Blake

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST BAG ON MY RIDING!" Dustin charged towards Blake, and the two rangers struck at each other.

Hunter was prepared to join, but something rung in his head, "why are we fighting? Wait, Dustin is our friend." me muttered.

He had flashbacks of he and Dustin riding in the track and hanging out.

The flashbacks were interrupted when the thunders were blasted with ninja beams, sending them stumbling, it was coupled by a strike from the Storm Striker, causing them to be rocketed away.

* * *

The phantasmal invaders suffered heavy losses, but managed to overcome the defenders. They stormed through the crumbling walls and ransacked the warehouses, they set fire to the homes, and tore down various raven totems. At the back of the citadel, crying women and children, and a few guards, began piling onto five large warships. One was larger than the rest, it bore violet borders around its hull. Standing at the helm of this ship was a young girl, she couldn't have been more than 19.

She wore around her neck a gold necklace, hanging in it was a single bright and purple gem, it glowed against her skin. In her ears were matching ear-rings and a purple Orchid flower sat in her lush, black, shoulder length hair. She wore a black dress made of fine silk; wrapped around her arms were long flowing strands of purple silk. Her face, it looked just like Malice's.

A single guard walked up to her, "My queen, the city has fallen."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was filled with guilt and anguish, the young queen nodded to the guard and faced the island. "Eternal curse of Winter's blight, I name thee tyrants, murderers too! Be cursed, doomed, afflicted! This island be your doom, sink beneath the cold waves, emerge once every third decade, and fill the land with Winter's ire, so they may know blood's blasted stain!" her gems shined brighter, and purple mist rose up from the ocean and surrounded the island, dragging it under. The invaders screamed in the distance as they disappeared beneath the dark waves.

"My queen." the guard said weakly, "where do we go now?"

The young girl replied "Due west, there we will build a hidden catacomb, where in 12 years time, _it _will be done."

The guard shouted something to the other ships, and they began to churn across the waters.

The queen clenched her teeth, "Blast those Hunters!"

* * *

Blake and Hunter were holding their heads, they were feeling groggy,

"Where are we?" Hunter asked.

the wind rangers came cautiously up to the thunders, and the five lowered their visors.

"What are you guys doing here?" the Bradley brothers asked in confusion.

Tori glanced towards Shane "They seem themselves,"

they were interrupted by a loud voice coming from the top of a hill, standing there was Chubo, "Hey, you down there, in the bug suits!"

"he better not be talking to us!" Hunter snapped.

The rangers closed their visors, and prepared to battle Chubo.

"I worked too hard for you to mess things up!" the green alien continued, "Super Toxipod!" an explosion was heard behind the rangers, and the newly formed Super Toxipod appeared, laughing maniacally.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane asked.

"But he smells even worse!" Tori said.

The snail monster laughed again "Everything about me is worse!"

Kelzaks ambushed them from the sides and began fighting with the wind rangers.

"We gotta help them!" Hunter said to his brother,

"All over it bro!" The navy ranger began to run.

Chubo leaped off the hill "Not so fast!" he said. "Listen to me Crimson ranger! Your brother has betrayed you, hear me?"

a beam shot down from Lothor's ship, Hunter saw it and pushed Blake out of the way as he was struck by it.

Hunter stood there for a moment before muttering "My own brother..." the crimson ranger lifted his staff and struck Blake, bringing him to his knees.

Dustin pointed to the thunder rangers, "Woah!" now they're fighting each other." The wind rangers were battling Super Toxipod and a group of Kelzaks, while Hunter an Blake dueled each other.

Steam began to erupt from small geysers in the ground.

"What is that?"

"Toxic Steam, the island is sinking fast!" the giant snail laughed.

Three Kelzaks flipped over the monster and struck the wind rangers, but all that was left was their ranger uniforms. The foot soldiers looked around in confusion.

Shane appeared out of no where and kicked the Kelzak, sending it flying to a stream of the toxic gas. The slimy creature rose up and attacked the other Kelzaks with a great fury.

"I get it!" Tori said, realization dawning on her, "it's fighting because of the steam!"

The furious Kelzak was struck down by Super Toxipod, but it was too late, the Kelzaks lay dead.

Hunter raised his staff over Blake, ready to end him.

"Wait!" Shane yelled,

"Stop!" Dustin pleaded,

"Don't do it!" Tori's heart sunk into her stomach.

"Hunter, you're not thinking Straight!" Blake said, "You got zapped with that beam, remember!?"

"More lies!" Chubo yelled, trying to keep a hold on the situation.

"but...I..."

A stream of spoke blew past Blake and hit Hunter. "Get out of there!" The navy ranger called to his brother.

The steam subsided, revealing Hunter covered in green toxins.

"The steam got him!" Dustin said, slamming his hand on the ground.

"Right in the face!" Tori yelled.

"This is the end Blake!" the enraged Hunter charged at Blake, but Dustin and Tori ran past and tried to hold him down while Shane fought the snail.

"Don't hurt him!" Blake pleaded

"We're not trying to hurt him." Tori said as she struggled with the crimson ranger,

"We're trying to hold him." Dustin finished her sentence as the two of them were slashed with a thunder staff.

Blake ran up to Hunter, trying to control him "Come on, you're stronger than this!"

The crimson ranger struck his brother twice, before sending him flying overhead.

"Hunter, this isn't you, think about everything we've been through!" Blake tried to snap his brother out of it, but was met with another strike.

"You have to snap out of it!"

"Get off him!" Shane pushed Hunter off of Blake, "this has gone on long enough!" The three rangers threw smoke grenades at the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke, when it settled the navy ranger was gone too.

* * *

"She still hasn't emerged!" Lothor said, slamming his hand on a console.

"The situation has become dire." The hooded figure said, "she will reveal herself soon."

* * *

An enraged Hunter walked past the rocks, in the distance he spotted a raven, its eyes were an eerie violet. Like a caveman he began to chase the raven.

* * *

The four rangers sat on the ground in a circle.

"Shane, that wasn't us back there." Blake said.

"I know" Shane was feeling guilty for turning on them so quickly. "We're there for you."

A raven zoomed past them and flew to the top of a hill in the distance.

Dustin frowned in confusion "Uh... was that a-"

"-Raven" Tori finished.

"Yeah," the teens knew the difference between crows and ravens since Malice had come around.

"Maybe we should follow it." Tori suggested,

Shane furrowed his eyebrows "Why?"

"You got something better in mind?"

Shane looked down in defeat and began walking towards the hill.

* * *

Cam sat by his computer, shivering. "bad news dad," he adjusted the green blanked around him "the temperature is dropping one degree every hour."

he continued "I traced the energy signatures back to an island in the Mediterranean sea, in Turkey's territorial waters, the island once housed the capital of the Halicarnassus empire."

"So the island's submersion is causing the catastrophic weather." the sensei said.

"Exactly, and I have no way of stopping it."

* * *

The rangers arrived at the top of the hill.

"Where'd it go?" Tori asked.

"Look!" Blake pointed to a small wooden shrine built into the hill. It housed a celestial mirror, with a raven totem on either side.

"It's some sort of... I don't know what it is." Dustin admitted.

Hunter came grumbling up the side of the hill.

"Hunter!" Blake said in surprise

the crimson ranger glared at him, "Blake!" he ran towards his brother, weapon drawn, but a raven flew in between them and landed at the shrine. A bright purple light and huge winds emanated from it, knocking the rangers to their feet.

* * *

An alarm sounded on Lothor's screen.

"Hmm, it has appeared." Lothor said,

"Finally." The black hooded figure signaled towards the back entrance, a large automaton came forward. It was armed to the teeth

"I will deliver the greeting card." it spoke, in a robotic voice, the light from a torch glistened on a mark on the robot's chest - it was the mark of the Hunter.


	13. The Greeting Card III

"What's going on!?" Blake shouted while he gripped onto the earth, trying not to be blown off the hill.

"No idea!" Tori shouted back.

Dustin, Shane, and Hunter were holding onto the grass as well.

Slowly the green toxins on the crimson ranger's face began to fade away, as if the the violet streams of light were washing away his affliction, suddenly, Hunter's mind became clearer.

His memory came back to him as he saw images of he and Blake training at the academy, more images flashed, of he and his new friends.

"Blake..." he muttered.

Finally the blast subsided, and the five rangers stood up.

"Hunter?" Blake asked, looking at his seemingly normal brother.

"What happened?" he asked. The group ran over and hugged Hunter tightly, rejoicing together.

"Dude! I'm gonna need to breathe at some point." he muttered with what air he had left.

The group stepped back a little, giving the crimson ranger room to breathe.

"Do you know who we are?" Dustin asked,

"Yeah, my friends." he replied

The five rangers smiled and laughed, glad to have their friend back.

"Uh guys." Tori said, "hate to interrupt, but where did that light come from?"

the others nodded and looked towards the shrine, standing in front of it was a raven, slowly it transformed into the young queen from the phantasmal ships.

The five rangers drew their weapons, staring at the young girl, was she a friend or foe?

"Who are you?" Dustin said, causing the young girl to slowly stand and turn around.

"Malice!?" he asked in bafflement.

"What happened to your clothes?" Tori intervened.

"I am Artemisa, queen of the Halicarnassus" The young girl stood there, her eyes full of elegance, fury, guilt, and anguish.

Blake stepped in front of the other rangers, signaling them to stay back. "I want to thank you for helping my brother."

the navy ranger was met with only a humble nod.

The group stared at her, she looked like Malice, what was going on?

* * *

Blue Bay Harbor was full of snow and chilling winds, birds took refuge in warmer areas and trees, and humans, they took to stores to buy anything that would keep them warm. Storm Chargers was swamped with customers, and only one employee - Kelly Holloway.

"These don't fit!" a young man with brown curly hair called out.

"They're my last pair." Kelly said, she hated not having what a customer needed, after a few moments her face lit up like a bulb "How about Motocross gloves, they look cool and will keep you warm!" she said as she grabbed a pair with red trims.

The young man grinned at the sight and nodded.

_Dustin, you are so fired if you don't come in today. _She thought to herself, but she knew she wouldn't, there was only one reason good enough for Dustin to not show up, and that reason was if he was helping someone. She did not want to punish him for doing something good. Her mind drew back to her parental worries, she knew Malice was probably with her friends, helping them out, but no call or text? where was she? where where they?

* * *

"This is perfect!" Lothor yelled, grinning with evil satisfaction. "They are headed right for our little trap."

The hooded figure didn't move, he spun a switch-blade around in his hands, eagerly awaiting for the ranger's fatal mistake.

* * *

"Where are we going!?" Shane called out, the five teens had been following the girl, who was drifting silently through the forest.

"Where are you taking us?" Blake demanded, they emerged from the forest and arrived at a small clearing with scattered rocks. They walked a little and Tori sat on a rock, the others following her suit and sitting on a "comfortable" boulder.

"We aren't going any further until you tell us what's going on." The Blonde said.

Artemisa spun around and faced the group, she sighed before striking the ground with her foot, causing shards of ice to jut out from it and form a chair for her. She stared at their wide eyes, "What do you wish to know?"

"What is this freaky place?" Hunter asked, in his usual sharp tone.

"Zephyria, my home." the young queen replied to him.

"oh... he muttered and looked down in shame.

"What else should we know?" Tori asked, trying to make up for her friends rude comment.

"This place doesn't exist on any modern map, it is cursed to rise from the sea once every third century." Artemisa explained, "and then after the course of a moon and a sun, the island returns to the ocean."

"Wait! We're on a sinking Island?" Tori asked in disbelief, "How do you know all this?"

"Because I'm the one that cursed it."

Their eyes were wide open, "why?" Hunter asked.

Her eyes grey sad, as she recalled her story. "I grew up here...

* * *

A young girl, around the age of 13, stood on an open balcony from the castle. There stood around her two guards, and a herald in front, beneath was a gathering of people, guards, children, and other fellow city folk.

"Greetings subjects of Halicarnassus" the herald spoke further "Today you have a new queen, Artemisa. Daughter of Lygdamis, now deceased. Daughter of Thera, now deceased. Wife of Artabazanes, now deceased. Cousin to Xerxes, our overlord, present." The herald finished his speech, as the crowd below cheered, and a few tears could be seen for the departed. Artemisa held back her tears, she slowly walked forward to the edge and addressed the crowd, "While I do not like the circumstances that brought me here. I am honored for a chance to serve my country, my people, and the world. I look forward to perfecting whatever I can." The crowd cheered wildly as Artemisa faked a smile, since the death of her mother, she had gotten good at it.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss," Blake said, the group of six where walking through a field of trees, Artemisa had made it clear they were headed towards a tall mountain in the distance, she had told them of her rise to power, that she knew they were rangers, her battle at Greece, how much fun it was to ram a Greek ship that had disguised itself as Persian into the ocean, and how life was back then.

"and I yours" she replied, much to the Bradley's shock.

"How did you... are you a spirit?" the rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"You can say that, and I can see your pain in your eyes, the loss of a parent is of the greatest pain."

Hunter and Blake nodded, Dustin looked down at the ground silently.

"My people were doing well, but everything changed when the Hunters attacked." the young queen said, "They came without warning, they tore down great walls, burned homes."

"Hunters?" Dustin asked with interest.

"They have been around for a long time." they walked forward and into a clearing, a few meters ahead was the base of the mountain.

Suddenly, Artemisa came to a dead halt, nearly causing the others to crash into each other.

"What is it?" Shane asked, a worried look on his face.

"Hunters." she said with disgust.

"We better ranger up." Blake said,

they agreed and entered their ranger forms.

"Surprise!" Chubo yelled. From the left flank came Kelzaks, led by Super Toxipod, from the right were Hunter foot-soldiers, wearing black Camo with tactical masks and wielding machetes. They were led by the humanoid automaton. Chubo stood in the middle, giving orders.

"You take the left and i'll take the right." Artemisa told them.

"Alone?" Dustin asked worriedly.

"It's payback time!" the young girl smiled with righteous fury and leaped 20 feet into the air. She landed in the middle of a group of hunters, the shock wave sending them to their feet.

"Whoa!" Hunter said as the five engaged the Kelzaks.

Artemisa force palmed another trooper in front of her, sending flying into another stack of troops.

She lifted her hands and streams of dark energy swarmed out of them and enveloped the foot soldiers, drowning them in her sea of sorrow.

The rangers were amazed at her powers, as they struck down the last of the Kelzaks.

"You guys better bail!" Toxipod teased, "cause i'm one bad snail!"

"You look more like a crab than a snail!" Dustin retorted

"Snail crab whatever!" He blasted towards the rangers but they dodged out of the way.

"Ninja shadow battle!" the navy ranger commanded.

The ninjas disappeared, and their shadows battled the snail, causing it to die in a fierce explosion.

The Hunter troopers lay on the ground in defeat, standing before her was the automaton.

The robot shot out a small needle that flew towards the young queen, who struck it with her fist causing it to explode.

She flew back and into the ground, breathing heavily she slowly stood up. Her eyes were an intense purple and her pupil glowed a bright yellow. Suddenly large octopus tentacles emerged where her feet once were.

"You and your ilk!" she said in a demonic girl voice, as her tentacles pounded the robot into the ground.

"I will kill you all!" She yelled out in a rage, dark flames erupting around her hand; her gems glowed brightly. The ferocious queen raised her tentacles and smashed the robot into smithereens, she then grabbed the remains and lobbed them into the jungle.

Her gaze fell upon Chubo and she began to slither towards him.

"Uh oh!" he cried out, "I better bail." He beamed back to the ship as a set of tentacles pounded the ground where he once stood, leaving a huge crater in the ground.

She reverted back to her normal form.

The rangers ran over to Artemisa.

"Dude you were awesome!" Dustin said.

"WE-" she said in her demonic voice, causing the teens to jump back, she closed here eyes and they were normal again, "we must get to the top of the mountain quickly, They may send more hunters."

They nodded and began to climb up the mountain path.

* * *

"Your plan failed." the dark hooded figure scolded the evil space ninja.

"Relax!" Lothor pulled out his PAM "There are many ways to destroy someone you dislike."

* * *

"What's at the top of the mountain?" Tori asked the young queen.

"A way out."

The other rangers looked at her ecstatically.

"Something is wrong." she said,

"Not another ambush!" Dustin moaned.

"Incoming Artillery!" The queen beckoned for the group to run up the rest of the trail as beams of laser struck behind them.

"Run! Run!" Blake yelled, the group arrived at the summit of the mountain, and a laser fell directly above them, ready to end them.

"No!" They cried out in horror, but Artemisa leaped above them, taking the hit and crashing into the ground.

* * *

"A direct hit!" Lothor beamed.

* * *

Artemisa groaned and stood up slowly, her sides were bleeding heavily.

"your hurt!" Hunter said, pointing out the obvious.

"It won't matter once we get there." she replied, The group walked forward waiting to reach their way out. Tori was supporting the young queen.

"Thanks for saving us, we owe you one, again." Blake said. In the short time they had known Artemisa, she had helped them three times.

she let out a small smile as they went further.

Suddenly their morpher beeped.

"Cam?" Shane asked wearily.

_No, it's the phone company, we're calling to see if you are having long-distance call issues._

The group laughed a little.

_You're on an Island that is sinking fast, you need to find a way off._

"We got it covered." the red ranger said, glancing over to Artemisa.

* * *

"Gah!" Lothor had locked onto the ranger's morphers and detected that they were still alive. "They still live! What are they? roaches!?"

Lothor turned towards Zurgane, "Fire the mega-laser!"

* * *

The group arrived at a wall, vines grew on it.

"Oh man! it's a dead end!" Dustin said.

"Walk through it." Artemisa commanded.

"What?"

She sighed and walked through the wall, much to the others surprise, they slowly followed suit and emerged on the other side. Standing before them was a large chamber, lush grass padded the floor and green moss covered the side. A waterfall was seen in the distance causing a small pond to form. In the middle of the chamber stood a floating Celestial mirror and a raven totem on either side.

"What is this place?" Shane asked in awe.

"The inner sanctum, I often came here to collect myself." she explained, "come."

She led them to the mirror.

"Tell me we didn't come here for the mirror, there was one on the first hill!" Tori groaned.

"It was a fake." the young girl explained

"Now what?" Hunter asked.

Suddenly the cavern began to shake violently.

"GO!" the young queen commanded.

"Where?"

She pushed them all through the mirror and leaped in behind them.

* * *

"Dad!" Cam yelled, "I've lost their signal!"

* * *

The rangers stood up, they found themselves in a strange realm. Dead trees stood around them, the ground was covered in ice, and in the distance stood a cemetery. Lightning crackled in the distance.

Slowly the blood around Artemisa began to seep back into her, and her wounds closed.

"What is this creepy place?" Hunter asked.

she turned to face him, "my eternal home."

_Good job! _he thought sarcastically.

Slowly she began to change shape. She grew a little shorter, her gems turned into a raven amulet, her silk dress turned into cotton robes.

"Malice!?" Dustin shouted, being the first to recognize her.

"But... how?" Tori asked, at a loss for words.

Malice took a deep breath. "For some reason, whenever I die I am reborn. I forget everything from my past life unless I relive one of them, like today."

The group decided not to prod her anymore, she was exhausted; it was the longest she had held a different form, and the group could imagine she abhorred reincarnation. She didn't want to forget her friends, her parents, or her aunt Kelly.

They walked further, and Dustin noticed the painful look on her face, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

she looked down at the ground, "It would seem in every life I was cursed to be an orphan, today I remember being Artemisa, it's like I lost my parents all over again."

The group bit their lips, and some looked away at her awful plight. Their pity was interrupted by a fierce growling coming from a branch of trees.

"Uh, tell me that was just me." Hunter said

"nope, I heard it too." Shane said.

"Don't worry," Malice reassured them, "I command everything here."

"YOU WHAT?-" Tori yelled in awe, but was quickly cut off when a large black wolf leaped out of the bush and landed in front of Malice, bearing its teeth.

"Kaf!" Malice commanded to the wolf, and it quickly calmed and sat down. The young girl, much to the amazement of her friends, began to pet the wolf on the head.

"enehim Astiqa" she continued, and the wolf began to eye the teens in a friendly manner.

"eth-haba" at these words the wolf barreled away happily. "Let's go." she beckoned to her friends, who were wide eyed in amazement.

They arrived in the cemetery, there were all kinds of names on them tombstones, one read _Artemisa, Queen of Halicarnassus_

in front of the entrance to the cemetery stood another celestial mirror. Instead of a reflection it showed the inside of a frozen cave, standing there was an armored horse and a fierce wolf. She walked through the mirror and the others followed her.

Malice became light headed, and steadied herself against the wall. "I'm going to sleep well tonight." she said.

the others smiled and the group headed for the cave exit, finally glad to have some peace and quit.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, after everything you just want to walk away!?" Shane asked in confusion. The group stood in Ninja Ops, they had hoped the Thunders would join them.  
"We have too, Lothor isn't going to rest until he destroys us." Blake explained,

"we can't have anything happening to you because of us, you're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people." Hunter said.

"Malice, help us out here." Tori called to her friend for aid.

the robe clad girl stood, "The best way to win a battle like this is to reinforce the defending side."

Hunter drew a breath "but-"

"that's what Xerxes said before his fleet sunk into the ocean."

She had defeated the Bradley brothers.

"I guess it's decided then, isn't it?" Blake said, the group smiled and cheered as they hugged each other.

_Thanks Malice! _Tori thought to herself, although she didn't notice the young girl smiling.

* * *

Kelly just finished wiping down the counter, now that temperatures had settled she was glad to be able to relax.

Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Malice walked in.

"look what the cat dragged in." Kelly said.

"I'm so sorry Kelly, I was stuck in the middle of no where." Dustin felt guilty for not being there.

"He was helping us out." Blake said.

Kelly nodded, she knew it, "what happened, I mean not even a phone call?"

"Snow buried us in, there was no reception." since remembering Artemisa, Malice had become more tactical and cunning, navigating her way through any confrontation like a Greek Trireme.

Hunter spoke up, "i know we've let you down a bunch of times, and we want to make it up to you."

"I could use a couple of stock boys." Kelly thought and nodded at her vision.

"Stock boys?"

"yeah you know, someone to open boxes, fill the shelves."

"I was thinking-"

"They'll take it!" Malice interrupted,_**If only I was more strict with Xerxes** _she thought.

_I agree, _Morrigan said in her head.

* * *

"Gah!" Lothor said, "sensors indicate they survived." he pointed to his console that displayed whatever information it could about the power rangers and their allies.

"Obviously," the hooded figure said, as he played with his knife. "This was only the greeting card, now it's time to get serious."

* * *

A doctor sat in a lab, staring in a microscope, he was examining blood samples.

"Primary subject: Malice Thorn" he spoke into a voice recorder. "Searching for potential super gene that causes enhanced regeneration." he prodded with the microscope. "Subject's DNA has been compared to 57 out of 100 blood samples. Subject shows biological relation of 50% to sample#1272014."

the doctor typed in his finding into the laptop and hit send. A progress bar began on the screen.

he zoomed in on the blood sample. "Wait! what is that?" he pulled the recorded closer to him, "possible regeneration gene!" he spoke excitedly, his laptop showed a progress bar, that read _93% _

The doctor looked up from his microscope, he thought he heard branches snapping. After looking around for a few moments he went back to his microscope.

Suddenly men in Black camo jumped through the glass.

"Who are-" the doctor was shot dead before he could finish. A man wearing the Hunter's emblem on his chest stomped on the recorder and his troops began to pour gasoline in the lab, a few moments later they were out of the building. Before the last man left he tossed a match in the room, slowly it began to burn.

As the fire spread and consumed what it could, the laptop read _File sent_


	14. Boxing-Bop-Aroo!

Hunter and Shane charged towards each other, striking fist to fist. It was sparring day, a few meters away Cam was showing Malice Katas.

Cam and Malice flowed through the movements in sync, "it is key to make sure your stance has a good form, it will make your kicks and punches much stronger." Cam said.

Malice nodded and followed his suit.

"Perfect!" he said.

Hunter and Shane were still going at it, trying to best each other "I thought we were just sparring." Hunter said as he rubbed his wrist.

"Hey if it's too hard for you we can get my sister in here." Shane smirked.

"Oh you're straight comedy." The two charged at each other.

"Enough!" the sensei called out as he flipped between them, knocking them both over. "we've talked about the wind and thunder ninjas working together as one."

* * *

Police stood in the burnt up lab, photographing and swabbing what they could. "I've got his case files here." A young detective, who looked like he was about 19-21 years of age and had white skin, short black hair walked over. He wore an open green jacket and a white shirt underneath; his black Jordan shoes were complimented by his dark blue jeans. The strange thing about him though were his eyes, he had gray eyes tinted with green, something no one else had. He handed an elder looking man a brown folder.

"Thanks John." the elder looking man said to his young partner. his hair was black but streaked with white, he was light skinned and had old black eyes, a scar ran above his left eye.

"Hey, Aaron, you see things like this often in Blue Bay?" The young detective asked the elder man.

"Thing like this... takes a cold hearted menace to do this." his voice was old and rugged, like a cowboy from a movie. He wore brown hiking boots and had dusty black jeans. He wore a brown trench jacket and a matching cowboy hat. His eyes fell over the burned skeleton, the smashed up lab.

"I haven't seen something like this in twenty years." Jason flipped through the folder, "He took a particular interest in a Ms. Thorn, you should find her... talk to her."

* * *

Kelly nodded with satisfaction at the decorative banner, it read _Total Trek. _Dustin and Tori had been helping Kelly prepare for the big event._  
_

"You know, if you had surfing, I'd be all over this Total Trek." Tori said, staring at an empty spot on the banner where she envisioned surfing could go.

"oh yeah, that'd be fair." Dustin said as he stuck a thumb-tack into a poster, "you blowing everyone out of the water."

Tori smiled "and the problem with that is?"

"Guys." Kelly had dyed her hair to a lush brown. and let it flow freely. "check out the course. We start at the Skate park, a run to the motocross track, and then an urban climb to the finish."

Malice walked over and nodded, she had her hood raised, she could think of other sports, but skateboarding, climbing, and Motocross were Blue Bay's top three.

"You entering this year Dustin?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Oh no! I still have bruises from skateboarding last year."

everyone chuckled, Hunter and Shane walked in.

"You got an entry form for my kick-flip challenged friend over here?" Shane pointed towards Hunter.

"Sure, individual or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly handed Hunter a form.

"Me and him? A team?" Hunter chuckled, "You have better chances of seeing me on blade skates."

"Well you're the second one to sign up."

"Oh yeah, who's the first?"

Shane smirked, "You're toast dirt boy."

Dustin, Tori, Malice, and Kelly were enjoying the show.

"You hear that?" Hunter retorted, "It sounds like your dreams and hopes coming crashing down around you."

The two left the store, getting ready for the trek.

"and here we see alpha males in their natural habitat." Tori laughed at the two.

just then John walked in

"Can i help you find something?" Dustin asked.

"someone." he corrected, "I'm looking for Malice Thorn. I'm detective John..." She pulled down her hood, captivating him. His gaze fell upon her lush hair, her silken face, her strange eyes - she was very much like him. Their eyes had made them outcasts in most societies. "...John Walker." he finished. Malice and John had locked onto each other, their eyes gazing upon the others.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked,

everyone could see she was going into the protective aunt mode.

"Dr. Jared is dead." he blurted it out.

Malice's eyes were filled with a reminiscent pain.

"Who's he?" Kelly said, oblivious.

"A friend." Malice spoke up.

John cleared his throat before continuing, "He was really fascinated by you, you were the subject of a lot of his studies. I was hoping you might be able to answer a few mysteries." She nodded and signaled him to follow her. They walked back towards the purple couches in the TV room and sat down. They were sitting close to each other, each sitting sideways to face the other. The two of them were leaning forward, locked onto each other's eyes, speaking slowly. Kelly, Dustin and Tori were eavesdropping from behind the counter

"You look too young to be a detective." the robe clad girl said.

John smiled "Oh yeah, I got into this great program, It starts as a two year internship once you're 16, Only difference is you get paired with an older detective as your partner." He shifted to more serious matters, "So um.. . why was Dr. Jared so interested in you?... other than the obvious." he said, and they both smiled.

"A while ago, I was shot, and died for..." she stared more intently in his eyes, as if the answers were somewhat written in there, as she recalled, "about 10 minutes, but then I just woke up." she continued, "he became interested in my regeneration, and thought I had a gene that improves self-healing."

"That makes sense."

"So why would someone want to kill him?" They were still locked in each other's eyes.

"I'm afraid there is too many reasons."

Slowly their hands inched towards each other, until finally they touched.

Both teens pulled back their hands in a hurry and looked down sheepishly.

"Well..."

"I uh..."

The teens made excuses about meeting a senior officer and stocking shelves before they both stood up.

"It was nice to meet you, I hope I get to see you soon." John said, he cleared his throat nervously.

"you too."

The young teen walked outside, and out of sight.

Malice walked up to her friends, who were all grinning.

"You like him!" Dustin teased, as the group laughed.

"I don't!" Malice protested, turning red.

"Smart kid." Kelly said as the thought, "I can work with that." she nodded at her vision.

"Aunt Kelly!" She glared playfully at the others, "That was supposed to be a private conversation!"

"You guys were falling right into each other." Tori took her turn to make fun.

"Something I learned from you and Blake." Malice said, gaining the upper hand. Dustin and Kelly "oooohed"_  
_

"You're going down!" Tori took off after Malice who weaved between her friends and ran for the door with the blue ranger in tow.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to kill that fool?" Lothor asked, sitting on his throne.

"Of course." the hooded figure said, as he glanced to the other two hooded figures in the room. "We mustn't allow word of the Raven to leave our little city, we wouldn't want any rivals."

the three hidden figures stood around a holographic sphere, "we mustn't allow anyone near our prize, no one can interfere." The holographic sphere showed images of the rangers, Kelly, and Cam; two more images were added in, one of Aaron and John, it also showed a crossed out image of Dr. Jared.

"One down, nine to go."

* * *

"You have to balance yourself." Dustin was teaching Shane how to ride a Motocross bike at the track. "not to far forward, not to far back." The yellow ranger stared at Shane, "dude, are you even getting any of this?"

"Huh?" Shane didn't understand all this Moto talk, "look, I just need to know how to beat Hunter."

"Have you seen Hunter? he's like one step below factory pro."

Shane rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, anything else I need to know?"

"Go for it man."

Shane revved up the bike, and took off into a pile of hay-bales.

The crowd winced at his pain.

* * *

Hunter fell off the skate ramp.

Blake sighed in shame, "dude... you need a stunt double."

* * *

John sat at his desk, reading through the case file searching for some breakthrough in the arson and murder case.

* * *

Shane jogged up a flight of stairs, only to see Hunter across him. "Though I smelled something!"

"yeah, your defeat." hunter retorted. They ran faster, side by side, trying to overtake each other. They ran around a corner andsaw a large kangaroo like monster hopping around.

"I'm the Boxin' Bop Aroo!" The monster called out.

Shane and Hunter looked at each other with confused looks on their face.

The monster fired bolts of electricity at them sending them flying backwards. "I'm the prognificator of powerful punches!"

"prog what?" Shane asked,

"Forget it," Hunter brushed him off, "It's time to morph-"

"I say when it's time to morph!"

"What!?" Hunter and Shane glared each other in the eye.

Bop aroo fired another bolt of electricity towards them but they dodged.

"Now it's time to morph, Nina Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger form!" the two teens appeared in their ranger forms.

Shane pulled out his hawk blaster and fired towards the kangaroo monster, but it had no effect.

"My turn it!" it called out, a wheel on its stomach spun around, Shane lifted his blaster again.

"You already tried that!" Hunter said, as he knocked the blaster out of the red ranger's hand.

"Hey!" he protested,

"Let me handle this!"

* * *

"Those guys are still at it!" Dustin said, he along with Blake, Malice, and Tori stood in the Ninja ops, watching them argue on the monitor. The kangaroo monster had bailed when he couldn't control his laughter.

"So let me get this straight." Tori frowned, "Hunter and Shane are off playing follow the leader while a robot kangaroo is bouncing around BlueBay Harbor?"

"Sensei we need help here, something sensei-like." Dustin scratched the back of his head.

"They must both learn that the best quality of a leader is knowing when to be a follower." the sensei explained.

"Dude's way deep, especially for a rodent." Dustin whispered to his friends, who grinned in approval.

* * *

Hunter and Shane came to a stop alongside a bench.

"Hey good run." Shane said

"Hey did you just give me props?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shane laughed, "don't get all weird on me. I'm just saying..."

"that maybe sensei has a point?" Hunter finished.

"The guy's usually right on." Shane explained, "that's why he's the teacher."

* * *

John spun the pictures of the crime scene around, he knew there was something off, but what?

* * *

Shane and Hunter were running past a stack of metal containers when they saw a blur come down from the sky.

"You want to guess?" Hunter asked,

"Let's not take any chances, Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They ran past and saw the rest of the containers and caught a glimpse of the boxin bop aroo, his boxing gloves were replaced by metallic spike gauntlets.

"Hey, he's there, looks like he paid for an upgrade." Shane said to hunter.

* * *

"Malice, you better stay back, it might be a Hunter's trap." Dustin said, as always, being the over protective one, just moments later they were gone, having streaked out of there.

Malice reluctantly agreed, she hated not being in the fray, and for what? She was Artemisa, queen of the Halicarnassus, she was a powerful Shaman. How unfortunate, she remembered some of her ancient memories, but any of them that would tell her more about herself were blocked. She remembered being a shaman and swinging on the dead willow tree on _Mountain of the Raven _but she couldn't remember any past secrets. Malice turned towards the monitor but found that she wasn't in Ninja Ops! Below her she could see the rangers getting blasted back by the bop aroo, their attacks did nothing. Everything seemed to slow, Malice focused her eyes on the kangaroo monster and she could 'see' his weakness.

She tried to yell to her friends what they had to do, but only a Squawk came out, she realized she was a large raven, perched on a rooftop.

_Great _she though. Malice lifted her large wings and soared down into the battlefield.

"Seems the birds smell death! Vanglorious!" The monster said as he spotted the bird. the monster shot out a wave of icy shards but the raven flew in between them, catching one with its claw. Malice swooped above then dropped it above Boxin` bop aroo, causing him to yell in pain.

_That's it! _Cam spoke over the morphers, _You have to redirect Bop aroo's energy back at him!_

"I got this one." Hunter said, he and Blake used their thunder shields to Bop aroo's electric attack back at him.

_shields are down! _Cam said.

"Alright let's put em together!" Shane said, "Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!" The crimson ranger yelled.

The rangers fired their weapons and destroyed the metallic monster.

Suddenly Bop Aroo grew to enormous heights.

* * *

"Those Hunters were good fighters." Lothor said to the dark hooded figures near him.

"Oh please." One of the hooded girls said, "they weren't hunters, merely automatons, they would give us valuable intel on their fighting styles."

"These are hunters." She pointed to a dark hall, 6 men emerged from it. They wore skeleton styled tactical masks. A blue neon light glowed where one eye should be, and these same blue neon lights bordered their uniform. A black Kevlar body suit covered them from their neck till their legs, a switch-blade was concealed in their black combat boots. A single black machete hung from their sides, and they held a sub-automatic rifle in their hands.

The most notable thing about them was the blue glowing Hunter emblem on their shoulder - A skeleton of a deer's head with fierce antlers.

* * *

A new megazord towered over Bop Aroo. It was a wind and thunder zord combination.

The large machine turned towards the metal kangaroo and fired off huge streams of energy causing it to explode.

* * *

John's face lit up, he saw it- he had seen what was hidden in the picture. He jumped up from his desk and ran over towards Aaron

* * *

Shane and Hunter had just hit the buzzer on the rock-climb. The two teens slid to the bottom grinning as they received their trophy.

"And the winner for this year is the team of Hunter and Shane!" Kelly called over the speaker.

The two had learned to work together as a team, and in doing so emerged victorious.

* * *

Kelly and Dustin sat on the couch, watching martial arts movies on the TV.

* * *

John was walking in a park, humming to himself a song

_This night I'll be no more, winds of solitude have come_

_time has come to see. a gift to give to them, so that they may see_

_how to love and breathe. One moon and sun, we'll be undone_

_Our grasp will hold once more, beneath the glowing sun_

_Till then do we part, alone and broken hearts._

* * *

Malice sat on her bed brushing her hair, they were wet from her shower. Her two ravens played by her on the cotton sheets.

The cold wind blew through the open window, and gently pressed through Malice's hair, she sung a song,

_We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow._  
_But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree._  
_Singing "Oh willow waly" by the tree that weeps with me._  
_Singing "Oh willow waly" till my lover return to me._  
_We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow._  
_A broken heart have I. Oh willow I die, oh willow I die._

An unfamiliar pain formed in Malice's heart, she couldn't identify the cause of it.

On her desk a laptop sat open, her email inbox was on the screen, a new email was highlighted, it read: _One new file from: Dr. Jared._


	15. The Queen of Thorns! I

Malice sat, frowning in Ninja Ops at a laptop.

"Still can't figure out the password?" Cam asked as he, Shane, and Dustin just finished setting up Sensei's min-mini TV.

"Nope." the frustrated girl replied, on the screen a sphere spun around in circles, "I only get one chance at this."

Blake and Tori were sparring "Don't let the blonde hair fool you, you're going down" Tori boasted.

The sphere spun around, Malice's vision focusing on it, what wass the password? What could it possibly be?

Sparks began to fly from nearby, causing everyone to jump back.

A power cable was wrapped around Blake's arm "My bad bro, let me fix it."

"I've got it!" Cam glared at him.

* * *

"Anyone, anything?" Lothor asked his generals, their faces were empty. Two hooded figures stood watching, one of them was missing.

"I have something." The missing figure came in from a dark hall, following her was a pale man in a black coat, he wore matching pants and dress shoes. His eyes were an evil black, his hair a stark white.

"Well what do you do, scare people to death?" Lothor scoffed at his look.

The man's eyes turned red, and he scanned the room until he locked onto Marah.

"I feed on guilt." he said demonically, he glared at Marah and she began to scream.

"I'm so sorry!" The young girl began to weep and thrash around "No! No I didn't mean too!"

The evil space ninja laughed manically

* * *

John and Aaron stood from a board.

"Don't let this get out just yet" the older man said, "we don't want to let em know we're onto them."

John nodded towards the picture on the board, a red marker highlighted burn marks in the picture, it revealed the Hunter's emblem scorched into the ground.

* * *

A clock read _4:37 AM, _Dustin as snoring on his bed. All of a sudden a harsh vibrating began, and he shot up.

The sleepy teen rubbed his eyes and picked up his morpher off the dresser, it was vibrating.

* * *

Malice sat in the ice cave, meditating. Her two ravens, Huginn and Muninn, played around with each other.

A braclet on her arm began to beep, it had the Ninja Ops symbol on it.

The robe glad girl stood and sighed, before she faded out.

* * *

"Yo dude something better be like on fire." Dustin said as he walked into Ninja Ops.

Shane had trouble staying awake, Tori had to keep nudging him in the side to help him stay alert.

Blake and Hunter walked in behind the yellow ranger, and Malice faded into the room.

The teens noticed her energetic look, "did you even go to sleep?" Tori asked.

"You can say I'm an early bird." Malice turned to Cam, "So what's up?"

"Kelzaks," he said.

"Ready?" Shane asked

"No, but let's do it anyways" Tori replied.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form!" they yelled in unison.

Malice held out her hand, and a small black flame enveloped around her, an ancient hymn could be heard from it, and the fire quickly enveloped her body. It disappeared to reveal her in the Phantom Reaper form.

"Let's go." she said demonically.

* * *

"Hey! don't you guys ever sleep!?" Shane taunted the group of Kelzaks, they were in yet again, another stone quarry.

They leaped up and charged towards the rangers. The demon stood by watching from the shadows.

"Ninja Swords!" Dustin yelled, as the wind rangers drew their blades and struck at the Kelzaks.

"Thunder Staffs!" The thunder rangers cut down a row of the aliens with their weapons.

As the rangers battled with each other Malice charged through their ranks, she fought like an enraged phantom. She reaped her scythe and she glided through the Kelzaks.

The raven should guards, their eyes were purple, and they screeched an ear shattering scream. At the sharp sounds the remaining Kelzaks fell to the ground dead, and the hidden Vampire-demon was forced to reveal itself, holding onto his ears in pain.

"I'll kill you for that!" he yelled.

"What's that thing?" Shane asked

"It looks freaky." Dustin intervened.

"I am Reylex, your doom!" His eyes glowed red and he glared at the group, they fell to their kneeds holding their head in pain.

a picture flashed in Blake's mind, he saw himself using Tori to gain access to the Ninja Ops, he saw the worry on her face; he gritted his teeth as the pain grew more intense.

Hunter saw himself attacking Blake, hitting and striking him. _I almost killed him. _he thought.

Tori screamed at her pain, she saw herself fighting Hunter and Blake, she felt guilty about encouraging them to go onto Lothor's spaceship.

Shane too felt guilty about his attitude towards the Bradleys while they were under Lothor's mind control.

Dustin was hit very hard by the guilt attack, he saw Malice getting shot, then he saw her in the hospital. He yelled in pain as the doctor's voice echoed in his head -_Time of death was 3:59 PM_

Malice clenched down hard on her teeth, she felt like every organ in her body was burning, her head was ached. She saw her mother's funeral, how she died buying her the raven amulet, it was her fault. _If I'd never have been born, they would both be alive. _she saw the lady in the suit knock at her door, she saw herself burying her father alone. The pain, the guilt, the loss -it felt familiar. Something eerie, twisted, and tormented began to make its way over Malice. A wicked glow fell onto her eyes, the pain stopped, and a wicked and malicious grin fell onto her face.

Suddenly the sky streaked with light, as the sun rose from its resting place. The demon, Reylex, screamed in pain as he retreated to Lothor's ship.

"Man that was awful." Blake said, as he and the other rangers rose, and they looked at each other sheepishly and with regret.

Malice walked towards them, she had returned to her normal caring self. they sighed and entered their ninja forms; A flame once again surrounded the phantom reaper and Malice appeared in her normal form.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Dustin asked, the group walked in Ninja Ops and stood before the sensei.

"That creep feeds off guilt." Cam explained.

"You must free yourself from all barriers," the rodent elaborated "you must free yourself from your guilt."

"Easier said than done." Tori murmered.

Sensei nodded, "for now, get some sleep."

* * *

Malice sat on the purple sofa, the laptop in her lap.

"Still can't figure it out?" Dustin asked,

Malice sighed and shook her head, "not a clue."

Kelly walked by and spotted the young girl, "I hope it's worth it."

"It better be!"

The two chuckled at her fustration before Kelly walked off.

"hey." Hunter said with Blake and Shane in tow.

"what's up?" Dustin asked,

"Sensei wants us at Ninja ops."

* * *

"he almost had them!" Lothor said as he pounded his arm-rest. "Zurgane!"

"Yes, sir?" The loyal general bound to his leader's side.

"Add blowing up the sun to my bucket list."

"you don't have one sir."

"Then make one!" Lothor snapped.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault." Blake said to Tori, the sensei had told them by confessing their guilt, and recieving forgiveness, they could move past this burden.

The blue ranger smiled, she felt like a ton of bricks had just been lifted off her shoulder.

"so what did you see?" Shane glanced over to Malice.

She bit her lip before admitting it "parents."

they knew she had felt guilty about her parent's death.

"It wasn't your fault though, you didn't kill them." Shane tried to relieve her.

"If I hadn't been born, they would still be alive."

Dustin interrupted "maybe, we can't know that for sure, but I know if you hadn't been born, we and countless others would be dead."

she smiled, Dustin always knew how to cheer her up.

"You should prepare yourself, I sense that tonight Reylex will strike again." the sensei cautioned.

the others nodded, they felt ready.

* * *

Kelly was watching the TV, on it the Blue Bay Harbor daily news had come on.

A middle aged woman in a grey dress sat at the table. "There is much speculation about this new member of the power ranger team, she first appeared about a month ago, and yet in such a short time she had captivated the interest of many." she continued, "We have with us FBI agent Michael Fox."

the screen split and an older man with white hair appeared.

"Hello Michael, it's good to have you with us, the people want to know, does the FBI have any clues as to the identities of the power rangers?"

"At this point in time we do not know their identities, as this is a low priority for us seeing as how we don't consider the rangers as a possible threat to our national security."

Kelly scoffed at the man, and how he tried to explain the FBI's shortcomings, the brunnete grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

* * *

"Awesome Shane!" Dustin said, the skateboarder had successfully landed the 1080-spin while doing a backflip. Dustin was holding out a camera and recorded the whole spectacle.

"Man I finally landed it!" he boasted.

the group hive-fived him and congratulated him.

"I got it on tape!" the yellow ranger grinned.

"Now I got to work on the 1440!" Shane said as he laughed.

* * *

Malice stood in the main garden of the manor. She stared at her reflection in the fountain.

"what happened earlier?" she muttered to herself, wondering what had washed over her in the battle. "I won't falter again."

her communicator beeped, and she faded away.

* * *

"Where now?" Tori asked Cam, the group stood in Ninja Ops,

"Central Park" the teen replied.

The group streaked and faded away.

* * *

Reylex stood there, the shadows from the full moon lay across the floor. The wind howled through the trees, and the waves crashed into the distant shore.

"My business is with _her," _he said as he looked at the clock tower, it struck 12, and the bell echoed throughout the city.

The rangers were surprised he knew they were there. Malice accepted the challenge and walked forward, "powerful moon tonight," she said.

"Indeed." Reylex turned around to face her, the two spoke slowly, methodically. "Tonight I will have my vengeance on you."

"you should have been smarter" the Phantom Reaper taunted him, "I have little memory from past lives"

"I'm aware" The vampire demon pointed towards the reaper, and a swarm of bats took to the air, ready to strike.

Malice too pointed, and ravens from every direction came, battling with the bats.

"Well played, but can you take this!?" Reylex glared at her.

_Not Again! _Malice wasn't able to move past her guilt, she saw Dustin and aunt Kelly crying, she saw her mother's funeral - the pain intensified. She saw herself alone, burying her father, she began to get lightheaded, her vision becoming faint. The smile - the malicious smile crept onto her face, her pupil glowed an evil yellow. The pain disappeared and a wickedness writhed onto her face.

Malice began to change, her hair became curly and a black rose with sharp thorns sat in her hair. Her robes changed into a black dress and red lipstick appeared on her lips.

"You dare challenge me?" the lady said, her voice was sinister, cold, methodical, and calculating.

"I have waited for my revenge on you, Queen of Thorns."

"Queen of Thorns!?" The rangers asked in confusion.

"Reylex, didn't I banish you to the netherworld?" the lady said.

"Yes, that is where I found this new form Emalyn! You will regret it!" the vampire charged with super speed towards her, but he was sent flying by a large vine that erupted from the ground, they were covered in thorns.

Emalyn raised her hands to the sky and slowly wave upon wave of thorn vines emerged from the ground. They whipped Reylex repeatedly before they rapped around him. The queen rode on a vine until she was level with the vampire.

"Never forget, those that cross me, will always die. I am Emalyn, Queen of Thorns!"

she made a fist with her hand and the vines swallowed him whole.

"Malice!" Shane called out to her,

from her ladder of vines she quickly twisted her head, her hair blowing across her face in the wind. She glared at the red ranger. "Malice is gone, I am the Queen of Thorns!" With that she stormed into the ground, and the hole sealed itself as a cloud of dust covered the air.

When the Dust settled she was gone.

* * *

"What just happened!?" Dustin said, with fear in his voice as the group rushed into Ninja Ops.

"Emalyn, there is nothing in written history about her." Cam said

"Great!" Shane flopped his arms down to his side.

"Sensei, what do we do?" Tori asked

"we must be patient, Malice is strong, we must find her, and help her."

"ok, but why did she run away like that? Artemisia helped us."

"you can not predict the behaviors of her past lives, while different they are similar." the sensei explained.

"I have to find her!" Dustin said as he bit his lip

"We will, she won't be active during the day, so you must search for her at night."

* * *

Dustin was working silently on a bike, Storm Chargers was quit without his and Malice's jokes.

Kelly walked by "I hope she enjoys the field trip."

Dustin furrowed his eyebrows, "who?"

her eyes widened in surprise "didn't she tell you? Malice went on a school fieldtrip for a week."

"Uh..." Dustin fumbled a little "oh yeah, she did, I forgot."

Kelly nodded before she walked away.

* * *

"So, that was your brilliant plan?" Lothor asked disappontingly.

"**Is** our brilliant plan" the hooded figure snapped.

* * *

_Not everyone is like that _Malice's voice echoed in Emalyn's head.

"Can't you see the past? It has happened in nearly everylife time, they don't deserve your loyalty, when you become distant, too far, or too difficult to handle they will leave you, discard you, or bargain you."

_They won't, they're different_

"You are too naive."

Emalyn walked up to a small house on a mountain, it was remote and isolated. It was made of old wood, and a small garden of black roses and thorns surrounded it.

She walked around in the garden, two ravens, Huginn and Muninn, flew overhead. After a few moments they flew down and turned into two warriors, one female, one male. They turned into two raven warriors. Their heads became like a mix between a wolf and Raven, a pair of large raven wings rested on their back. Their entire body was made of shadow, and their eyes were an eerie purple, a shadowy mist of similar color emanated from them.

"Greetings oh queen of thorns" they said, their voice demonic and like a loud whisper.

* * *

"Where could she possibly be?" Dustin asked, the group were scouting the forest.

"She could be anywhere in the world." Blake replied

"Well that helps," Tori finished.

_Rangers, it is late. Rest for now and we will try again tomorrow night. _Sensei said over the com.

* * *

_That can't really be your justification for leaving! _Malice said

"and why not?" she retorted

_Betrayal, loss, pain, and suffering, it isn't anything new, we haven't abandoned our duty ever before_

"I'm not abandoning it, but you must come to learn, you staying with them only puts them at risk. It is hard to isolate yourself from the ones you care about, the ones you love, but if you don't they will end up dead."

Malice was quiet, she believed what Emalyn said.

* * *

Dustin sat at the table, Malice's laptop was sitting across from him, the sphere still stood there idly.

_What if she never comes back? What if she's gone for good?_

Dustin kicked the table, "Ow!" he yelled, his leg was sore from the battle with Reylex, he stood there jumping on one foot.

after a few moments he lost his balance and fell, Kelly ran in "Are you okay?"

"Password accepted" the voice from the computer said. The sphere began to spin fiercly, and an audio file opened.

"You did it!"

"I did?" Dustin pulled himself off the floor.

The doctor's voice echoed through ""Primary subject: Malice Thorn...Searching for potential super gene that causes enhanced regeneration. Subject's DNA has been compared to 57 out of 100 blood samples. Subject shows biological relation of 50% to sample#1272014."

Kelly's eyes widened.

"What?" Dustin asked puzzled

"Malice has a half sister" she muttered weakly

"Who is it?" Dustin asked

a picture popped up on the screen it read, sample#1272014: Dustin Brooks.

On the screen a picture of Dustin appeared.


	16. Queen of Thorns II

**Just want to thank Sharm for the awesome poem/song, you should check her out on youtube. the character Memory, is based on her appearance in "Emalyn's Resolve"**

* * *

_Guys! Help me out here. _Malice called out mentally to the two ravens.

A voice replied _**Are you aware of the risks of being with them?**_

_Yes, _Malice thought about what Dustin said, _If I wasn't there, they'd be dead, it ends up as the same result._

Emalyn was sleeping on a hammock made of thorns in the garden.

The two shadow figures transformed into ravens and took to the sky._**  
**_

* * *

"So she's your sister?" Shane asked, he along with the group was baffled.

"Yeah," Dustin murmured. They sat in Ninja Ops, while the computer searched for her

"how'd Kelly take it?" Tori said

"She's still in shock, so am I" The yellow ranger had trouble swallowing it.

"How is it even possible?" Tori immediately mentally kicked herself after asking

"When I was like, two, my mom disappeared, I guess now I know what happened." Dustin impatiently kept shaking his leg, "I have to find her."

"We will." Blake assured him, "Malice keeps saving us, this time we save her."

An alarm went off on the computer, Cam ran over and checked it out, "It's some weird city monster."

"Ready?" Shane asked, turning towards Dustin

he took a deep breath, "Ready!"

* * *

The two ravens flew gracefully among the breeze, high above the ocean. Huginn twirled in an arch and Muninn did a roll under him. They let out their wing and spun in spirals around each other.

_Showoff! _Huginn teased

**_Jealous much?_ **Muninn retorted

_Oh please!_

**_We're here._**

The two ravens flew over the city, they could see people running and screaming. They flew further and saw a city monster standing over the de-morphed rangers

"Ha that was too easy!" he was holding a silver canister, "now I'll-" He was sent flying and the canister landed in Tori's hands. Purple mist obscured the scene where he had been standing.

"What was that!?" it bellowed.

The mist cleared to reveal two raven warriors, it was as if they were made of shadowy flames.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

The two figures stood there, back to back. Suddenly, they turned into streams of black energy and began to wrap around the monster, causing it to explode.

"Woah!" Tori yelled in disbelief.

Cam's voice sounded over the com. _I've been working on a new teleportation system, hang on._

The canister disappeared in a flash of light. The streams of energy reformed into the two raven warriors, back to back in their original positions.

"Now." Hunter said weakly, "Who are you?"

He was cut off, the city monster grew to tremendous heights. "Now I'm a sky scraper!" it said. The monster lifted its foot to crush the rangers, but everything froze and the rangers disappeared.

"Time to go" one of the warriors said to the other, who nodded, and they faded out.

* * *

"So Cam went to the past" Dustin said slowly, trying to understand, "and our powers are in that ball we can't open." Dustin took a breathe, "time is frozen, and those weird things saved our but?"

"Correct." Sensei answered.

"Great."

* * *

Emalyn sat in front of a puddle of water, instead of showing her reflection, it showed a young girl with black lush hair and purple eyes. Standing next to her was a knight, his helmet was off; he had white skin and short black hair. they were hugging.

The Queen of Thorns frowned at the image

* * *

Cam stood in the Ninja academy grounds, students stood all around him, A veiled ninja stood over a senior student, he had just been beaten.

"congratulations Miko." the sensei at the time said.

"Miko? that's a girl's name!" the senior student was confused

the ninja stood up and removed the veil, revealing a woman.

"You're a girl!" the senior student, Kanoi, protested.

"I can't believe it, mom beat dad!" Cam muttered from along the rows of students.

An older guy that looked just like Kanoi stood behind the young teen.

Both of them were staring at a green amulet hanging around Miko's neck.

* * *

Kelly tended the register behind the counter quietly, she was lost in thought.

_I can't believe this!_ she thought to herself

"10 - 20 - 30 -50 - 80 -100" she took the pile of cash and set it in a brown envelope.

_I always wanted a newphew to be close with, then why am I so upset?_

_But what if he starts to pull away from me?_

_But we've always been good friends._

_But I'm like his aunt, family is so much more than blood, right?_

_Right! It has to be, otherwise no relation with step parents would work._

_Besides, Dustin isn't shallow, he's a good brother... and nephew, he wouldn't get held up by blood alone._

Kelly smiled, she was self-comforting, but had reached a logical conclusion from it.

_Dustin, Malice, and I are family._

* * *

"I find you..." The head sensei stood over Cam, he was kneeling on the stage. The mass of ninja students stood before them, Cam stood accused of stealing an old artifact of Miko's.

"Not Guilty!" Kanoi's voice erupted from the crowd, he pushed forward his twin, Kiya, and tossed the green amulet to the sensei. "I found him with the amulet, using the dark ninja powers."

the crowd gasped in shock and horror.

"Kiya Watannabe, do you have anything to say for yourself?" The sensei said angrily.

"Sure" he smirked, before his eyes turned black, "revenge!" the dark ninja flipped through the air and blasted the sensei off the stage - the amulet came rolling up to Cam. Kiya landed on the platform, and enveloped a shield around he and Cam. "this is your fault! Everything was going well until you came along. You're going to regret ever meeting me."

"Like I already don't!" Cam scoffed, he picked the amulet off the ground and put it around his neck.

The two drew Katanas and charged towards each other.

* * *

A large city stood in the reflection, it had large white walls, glistening water, and the sound of fanfare echoed through its chambers.

"Serradin," Emalyn sighed, like a home sick traveler.

* * *

Kiya ran towards Cam, he found an opening and struck, but some unseen force threw Kiya away.

"That was good, but not enough!" the evil ninja smirked, and fired a ball of dark energy, sending Cam flying. "You don't have the experience, even with the amulet, to beat me!"

Suddenly the clouds in the sky grew dark, and the moon appeared. Lightning flashed in the distance, and a mixed Samurai-Ninja appeared. He wore a black Ninja Gi, but had a samurai bird helmet, with matching shoulder guards. The armor set was black, and the only thing that could be seen were purple eyes, that glowed.

"Malice!..." Cam muttered

"What are you?" Kiya asked in surprise.

The dark samurai walked through the shield, much to everyone's amazement. He drew two black Katanas, holding one backward.

Kiya burst into laughter, "Fool! Do you even know how a Katana works? You can't wield two!"

Kiya struck towards the dark samurai, but it countered with one Katana, and sent Kiya flying with the hilt of the other.

The dark barrier between them broke down, Kiya stood up, holding his ribs.

"Enough!" the sensei shouted, a barrier enveloped the dark ninja, "You are banished to the depths of space, you will no longer be known as Kiya Watannabe."

"Fine!" Kiya shouted "I have no use for your names, or your archaic ways! From now on, I will be known as the ancient warrior of evil, Lothor!"

"No!" Cam shouted but it was too late, Lothor was gone. The group turned to where the samurai-ninja was standing, but she was gone too.

* * *

"What's going on?" Shane asked? The group was fading, suddenly they reappeared in front of the giant City monster.

"No!" Tori shouted as the foot began to descend on them. Out of nowhere lasers came and knocked the monster, Madtropolis, back. A large green helicopter appeared, in the cockpit was a ranger.

"When did you guys gets a green ranger!? Shane you been holding out on me?" Hunter questioned.

"Hey," the red ranger replied, "it's new to me too."

The chopper swirled around and fired a storm of missles at the monster before it transformed into a lage megazord. It lifted a large star off of its chet and hurled it towards Madtropolis, causing it to explode.

The green ranger leaped out of the zord.

"Maybe we're all hallucinating?" the yellow ranger suggested.

"You're not hallucinating, Dustin." the mysterious ranger responded.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he lowered his visor revealing his face.

"Cam!" Tori shouted.

* * *

That night the group walked in the city plaza, Cam was with them. As a ranger he got out more, hanging with his friends. People were bustling through shopping centers and eateries. New talent stood on make shift platforms, some juggling and others dancing.

_So, how do we guide them? _One raven spoke to the other on top of a nearby building.

**_Follow my_ lead.** it responded.

they faded into the crowd, but as humans. The girl had black long wavy hair, that ended where her purple-gem necklace did. Her skin was white like the snow. She had purple eyes, but hardly anyone could notice it compared to her black sleeveless dress. It was made of high quality silk, and she had a pair of gloves to match, these gloves were medieval styled; the ones that covered even the elbows. She wore black boots that glistened in the moonlight. She looked to be about 21-23

Next to her stood a man, about the same age. he had short wavy and spiked black hair. His eyes and skin matched that of his companion. He wore black jeans and shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black and sleeveless vest, the buttons were opened. Around his arms he wore two black bands, and had black Nike shoes. He carried a lute in his hand.

The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the stage, much to his dismay.

The man began to play the lute with skill, its soothing sounds rung through the plaza. She began to sing, her voice was beautiful and elegant, like the song bird of the night.

_I've a tale filled with horror and lore!_

_Of the queen of days of yore!_

The rangers stood in the crowd, watching and listening with awe.

_So lend me your ear and i'll fill it with fear!_

_As I sing of the mad queen Thorn!_

_Be afraid of the mad queen Thorn!_

The groups eyes widened, could this be the break they needed?

_There's an evil beginning to form_

_Like the clouds of a gathering storm._

_After so many years, she's finally appeared_

_Be afraid of the mad queen Thorn!_

_Be afraid of the mad queen Thorn!_

Cam began to take notes, and the girl went further into the tale.

_Along the roads of Seradin_  
_The knights rode wearily_  
_One rider spoke of Emalyn_  
_His wife she was soon to be_  
_His wife, dearest Emalyn_

_No one did spy the Dragon fly_  
_And soar into the clouds_  
_The dragon slayed, but one it saved_  
_The knight who spoke of love_  
_The knight who spoke of love_

_The dragon snarled through plumes of smoke_  
_And eyed the rider small_  
_"You'll die this hour unless you give unto to me_  
_A gift to save your soul._  
_Or I shall end you now."_

_On his knees the Knight did plea_  
_And offered up his bride_  
_"Her eyes are violet as the darkest skies,_  
_And her name is Emalyn,_  
_My dearest Emalyn."_

Sadness, yet again, fell on the rangers' faces.

_She sat in a golden gown _  
_Dressed for love and owned by vow _  
_Owned by vow _  
_The breeze swept through her hair _  
_As the dragon met her stare _  
_Met her stare _

_"You are mine. _  
_Promised by your knight, _  
_You are mine." _

_She clutched her robe to her chest _  
_Tears disguised by fire in her eyes _  
_Fire in her eyes _

_The Dragon watched her dark resolve _  
_Bowed it's head and spoke to her _  
_Spoke these words: _

_"Come now, we will fly _  
_As you will it, your Knight shall die, _  
_He shall die." _

_She shook her head and turned away _  
_"He shall not suffer like I this day. _  
_My love does stay."_

Cam scribbled down the details of the song, the audience was captivated by the singing, and the sweet sorrow of the tale.

_In the mountains they had stayed  
__The dragon's gaze kept her ways  
Till a maiden's tear did wake his fear._

_"Mourn not your traitor  
__your knight of broken sun  
__Go run see what he's done  
__your knight of broken sun"_

_She fled the scene past the stream  
__her heart shattered at all_

_In her home her knight did stand  
__betrothed to another  
The knight of broken sun  
Treachery from blood_

her sister kissed her knight  
In a golden gown  
her sister kissed her knight

Shock, Sympathy, and tears all drew from the crowd -the rangers included.

_She fled the scene past the stream  
into the mountains where they'd stayed  
On the tower once called home  
there stood no more power_

_The dragon lay lifeless  
a banner in his side_

_She bellowed in tears and rage  
her heart ripped to shreds  
no more love in this time now they've drawn her dark ire.  
_

_Her heart turned cold like a stone  
A wicked grin made its way  
onto her stricken face._

_Her eyes glowed  
her path it showed  
and Thus the queen was born._

_Be afraid of the mad queen Thorn!  
__After so many years she has finally appeared  
__Be afraid of the mad queen Thorn!_

The duo stopped, and the audience roared, they clapped at the beautiful song. The rangers were staring at these two people, as they made their way through the crowd the group saw it, they both had purple eyes.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dustin said, the rangers ran throug the crowd, flipped off of stages. They saw the duo turn the corner, and when the rangers finally caught up with them they were gone.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked

"It doesn't matter we got the information, we can find Malice now."

* * *

The puddle once again shifted, it showed the young bride shivering. The dragon wrapped its wing around her, keeping her warm.

Emalyn smiled and cried at the sight. She missed her love, and the treachery still stung. Everyone she's ever loved either betrayed her or died.


	17. The Queen of Thorns III

**Want to thank Sharm again for her song, you can check it out on youtube, it's titled "the Zephyrite Song" She plays such a big aid and inspiration to the mood of this story. Note: sorry this took o long, I have the flu, so I am feeling too tired to write much :(**

* * *

The sun beat down on the carcass of the dragon. Emalyn sat by it, her head resting on his side, she rubbed his side gently with her hands. The one who had abducted her she had come to love, the sweet beast of insight and truth.

A righteous fury burned in her eyes, and the birds and the land animals mourned with her.

She hymned softly, and then echoed her song of sorrow

_The summer sun shone bright once more  
__Warmed wood and cloth of home  
_

_We honored those who came before  
And journeyed where they roamed._

* * *

Emalyn watched the reflection of her past and sung alone with it, tears in her eyes.

_Alas  
Alas  
We've no more peace  
No ally from on high_

* * *

_We'll make our way to a brighter day.  
And into clearer skies!  
_

* * *

Emalyn had thought that when she died, her spirit would be reunited with her love, but she learned of her immortality, and that she must grieve for all eternity.

_No more to tame the wind and rain  
__the skies to swallow whole._

_he flies no more in glinting beam  
and leaves a hollow hole  
_

_Alas, alas  
his magic strewn in sand  
Alas his soul undone_

* * *

_The clouds shed tears upon the land  
For the loss of our flying sun_

_Alas, Alas, how time must pass  
ancient magical love._

_So terrible, so dreadful that  
so treasured should so end_

The widow weeped on the dragon's body. In a rage she tore the red banner, in black seams it bore an emblem - the emblem of the hunter.

* * *

"So what was the whole point of this?" Lothor said, frowning.

The hooded figure sighed while another scoffed. "She will still come to save them in battle, but, her being gone increases our chances of killing her or the power rangers."

Lothor nodded understandingly

One of the figures chimed in "divide and conquer."

Lothor grinned, "begin operation _NoMoreRangers_"

* * *

"Shh!" a lady in a white dress scolded a man next to her. "Come on! We need to get the story."

"Alright! alright!" The reported said.

They ducked behind a desk that read _Officer William _

"See if there's anything here about the arson." the lady commanded.

* * *

"Who were they?" Shane asked, He, Tori, and Dusin sat down on the purple sofas. Cam was searching for Malice from Ninja Ops while Blake and Hunter visited different historians. Tori walked behind Shane with a stack of books.

Kelly strolled by, and raised an eyebrow, "Hey Dustin," she said smilingly "Don't people usually spend days off away from their job?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

Tori intervened "We have a lot of homework for school, so we thought we'd hang out here and work on it."

The brunnete nodded understandingly before heading off.

"We have got to find something about this Seradin."

the others nodded with the blonde as the group cracked open a pile of books.

* * *

In Ninja Ops Sensei was trying to sense Malice while Cam searched for Seradin.

* * *

Malice tried to reason with Emalyn _Hiding to save lives is cowardice if it means neglecting the superior morals of mankind._

"Fulfilling one's duties while isolating one's self to spread morals and protect other is a great deed." Emalyn retorted.

_I will wrest control from you_

"Perhaps so, but you must first come to reason."

_What reason? I know what you know, but had we not been there they would be dead._

"And how many of those situations were caused by our presence?" The queen of thorns raised an eye brow.

* * *

"Here!" Tori shouted, she held a book titled _History of the Hampton Court _"Wait when did we even get this book?"

the group shrugged as the blonde continued "_Hampton Court dates from 1427, when a Sir Rowland Lenthall built the original house on an estate which had been granted to him some years previously by King Henry IV on the occasion of his marriage to the king's cousin Margaret Fitzalan, a daughter of the Earl of Arundel. Sir Rowland's house was a quadrangular courtyard house, and despite numerous alterations over the centuries the house has retained this basic form." _

Tori took a another breath before continuing "_The fortified manor is located in Herefordshire, England."_

Dustin smirked, "Dude, Herefordshire? Who comes up with these names?"

The group shrugged as Tori finished the passage "_Ancient legends say that Herefordshire was built over an ancient city, Seradin."_

Tori glanced over to the group. "We have to see if Cam can get us a more exact location."

The group got up and ran for the door, unaware of the smiling ravens on the counter.

_A book, really Muninn? _The raven communicated telepathically

_**You've a better idea Huginn? **_she retorted

_No, no... I'm just glad you didn't make us sing again!_

**_You do know I can feed you to Shabah._**

_We're immortal genius! _The male raven rolled his eyes.

The female glared at him _**It'll still hurt!**_

* * *

The two reporters saw John walk out of a door hurriedly.

"There!" The lady whispered to her companion "I'll bet we can find something in there!"

* * *

"Got it." Cam locked onto a small manor on a hill across the Hampton courts.

"Well then, I guess we're going to England" Tori smirked towards the others.

"I don't think so." Cam's face was worried as the computers beeped, "six monsters."

"You will need to split up," Sensei ordered.

"I've adjusted your morphers to draw their power from the mainframe, you can fight, but you'll have to conserve enegry until we can open the canister."

* * *

The rangers battled their respective monsters, striking with vigor and fury, eager to finish this and find Malice.

"Hiyah!" The rangers yelled as they struck the monsters, the fiends regenerated the blows.

_Rangers, fall back. _Sensei said over the com.

* * *

"dude!" Hunter said in horror, Cam stood there, white spots on his face. "That's just wrong!"

"What happened?" Tori questioned

"I got a little too close to an overgrown sucker." he explained.

The monitor beeped again, "Starvak has grown" Sensei told them.

Shane intervened "We'll take the zords, can you guys handle the monsters?"

"No problem." Blake answered.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

The Thunder rangers arrived in front of a porcupine monster "You'll leave this battle with more holes than you started with!" it bellowed as it pranced on its four legs.

Blake scoffed at the monster before charging.

It sprayed its quils out and knocked him back

The megazord collapsed nearby, it was fighting a large mosquito monster.

"You ok bro?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah..." he muttered, " That didn't work" He said, pulling the needles out.

"Lets try..." the crimson ranger pulled out his blaster and fired at the porcupine, it rolled over and sent more needles flying into Hunter

"Ouch!" he whelped. "how are we supposed to beat this thing?"

The giant mosquito had now leeched onto the megazord, slowly draining it of its power

"Get off you annoying bug!" The wind rangers bellowed.

everyone froze as the winds kicked up eerily, the branches swayed and chanted in the torrents. The winds blew the mosquito off the megazord while the rangers and the porcupine tried to stand their ground. Three large vines erupted from the ground, they wickedly writhed around the mosquito's ankle

"No, no!" it cried out

"What's going on?" Tori questioned

the vine that had wrapped around its ankle thrashed it into the ground one of the other vines pounded it as all three wrapped around its limbs.

"Please!" it muttered weakly, the Queen of Thorns knew no mercy - the three vines lifted the monster in the air before violently smashing it into the ground as it exploded.

"Brutal!" Shane shouted - Dustin remained silent

The three vines then turned to the porcupine, who had begun to run, the trio of vines circled the monster and began spinning rapidly, T a gale began to form over the circle, slowly lifting the monster in the air, and sending the rangers backwards slowly. Finally the the winds stopped, the monster began to fly at incredible speeds, when one of the vines intercepted it and ate it. Swiftly, the vines dove back underneath the ground.

Hunter gaped at what he just saw "Did that...?"

"Yeah, I think it did." Blake answered.

Dustin walked ahead of them, "come on, we have to find Malice"

* * *

"Woah!" Blake said, as the group walked past the London Tower.

"This is incredible!"

the group was awestruck at the sights of London: the double decked cars, the "accents", and how two cultures so different were also very similar.

A man walked by them talking to his friends "...and I said, that's not the queen, it's my mother!" the group laughed behind the rangers.

The streets were bustling with shoppers and bill boards, Old English architecture was common and desired. The rangers turned past a corner and continued forwards, past a shop that read _Genuine Medieval weapons _

* * *

"You know, I'm really glad I bought this!" Tori said smiling, the group walked through an old forest, as she spun around a Yumi bow in her hand. 24 arrows aligned a quiver on her back.

Shane scoffed, "You know, when he said medieval weapons, I thought English weapons, not feudal Japan!"

"Hey!" Cam protested, "What's wrong with Feudal Japan?"

"Noth..." The group stood silently listening. Tori's hand fell onto an arrow, she drew it and set the nock onto her bowstring.

Dustin smirked, "Do you even know how to-"

"Shh!" Tori retorted.

a figure in a white tunic and blue cloak emerged from the shadows. It was holding a basket, its face was concealed by a dark blue cloak.

Tori became startled and fired an arrow towards the figure, but she missed and it landed in a tree. The group burst into laughter,

"Be quiet! It was my first time!" Tori reprimanded them, "besides, we have got that to deal with."

The figure pulled down the cloak to reveal a young light skinned woman with blue eyes. Her hair was a lush black, straight and free flowing till shoulder length. A blue flower sat in her hair. "Yumi bow, nice." she said.

"Who are you!?" Tori demanded.

"You first, you're on my land."

"Wha..." the blue ranger looked behind her to see, and when she looked back she saw the figure walking off. "Hey, wait!"

She began to run after the figure.

"Great!" Shane said as the others followed behind her.

* * *

"Hey wai..." Tori turned a corner and saw an old english manor that was well kept, standing on the porch was the mysterious girl

"care for some tea?" she asked as the rest of the rangers regrouped with Tori. The girl opened the door and walked in.

"should we?" Blake asked, Hunter nudged him and went in, as the others followed.

* * *

"What the heck does this mean?" The reporter became intrigued and confused.

She held a picture of the crime scene, with the mark of the hunter highlighted

* * *

the girl sat at a large table in a sun room, the rangers were sitting too. Tea and cake lined their plates, "my name is... Lucidia Read." she took another sip from the white tea cup, on it was golden embroidery. Her entire house seemed out of a happily-ever-after movie. It bore the warm sun, red roses, and a white picket fence.

"I'm Tori, this is Shane, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam"

Lucidia nodded her head.

"Um, I am sorry for shooting the arrow at you."

"It's fine, but make sure you practice."

Tori nodded sheepishly.

Hunter finished his tea "you wouldn't by any chance know the way to the Hampton courts, would you?"

"Ah... ambitious tourists, you shouldn't go there."

"Why not?"

"In the 16th century there was a horrible blight upon this land, as a product of ignorance people were rounded up, anyone accused was labeled a witch and hung. Legend says thousands of innocents were butchered. It says that among them were a few witches, and that those that survived dwell in these _Pyre woods."_

'Um...witches?" Dustin said weakly,

"Oh come on, you don't really believe in them, do you?" Tori teased.

"Why not?" Lucidia spoke up, "if the world can hold aliens, monsters, and power rangers. Then what is so hard to believe about witches?"

The group pondered over it, "They say after the surviving witches entered these woods, they swore to take revenge on the normal humans, and they enchanted this forest so that only those they will can ever leave...or survive."

"How did you do it?" Dustin intervened

"I made my peace with this forest a long time ago."

"could you help us?"

"Yes, all I need is a strand of hair from each of you."

The rangers looked at each other with disbelief, but reluctantly they did so anyway. What was the worse that could happen.

"You can set out now, I will take care of the forest."

* * *

They walked down the path cautiously as Lucidia stood in the distance.

As the rangers disappeared out of sight she closed her eyes, concentrating.

* * *

"So do you think these rumors are true?" Dustin asked as they prodded through the woods.

"Get real" Hunter scoffed.

A few branches snapped in the distance, startling the rangers.

* * *

"What do you make of it?" Lucidia said into a tea cup, she waited a few moments "no, that's what I thought."

Lucidia nodded, "I agree."

* * *

The group was walking faster, looking behind them.

"Hurry up Tori!" Shane said walking ahead of them, suddenly the branches snapped again in front of them.

the rangers stopped and dropped into a fighting stance.

A bunny jumped out of the bush, causing everyone to laugh.

"You're so cute!" Tori admonished as she bent over towards the rabbit.

She thought she heard it speak "you're not Myra, but you will do for now!"

"Huh?" Tori asked as she stepped back towards the others. The bunny transformed into a giant monster, it was twice the height of the rangers.

"Great!" Shane said as he dodged a blow by the bunny monster, where its arm had smashed there was a large hole in the ground.

Hunter tried to strike it with his thunder staff, but the monster got it and swiped at him with its other hand, sending him flying into a tree.

"Hunter!" Blake drew his navy antlers and charged towards the bunny monster, trying to crush it between his grip. The monster merely grinned and swiped Blake as well.

"Enough!" the Yellow ranger shouted, "Lion-hammer time!" he struck the ground, sending shock waves out. The monster absorbed it and struck the ground, sending his own waves that knocked the yellow ranger on his back.

Tori was standing by a tree, this whole time she had been concentrating, controlling her breathing. An arrow was nocked in her bow, her aim on the monster. She breathed slowly, staring at the beasts neck. The arrow flew with speed and found its mark, the beast bellowed in pain before falling dead.

"All right Tori!" Shane shouted in revelry as she regrouped. Tori smirked in pride as she retrieved her arrow

"Told you guys!" she boasted.

Their interruption was cut short as the dead body burned in a blue flame. Suddenly 12 more of the beasts emerged from the brush.

"Great!" Dustin yelled, "I thought that lady was going to help us!"

suddenly 13 white flames erupted from the ground and swallowed the beasts, they burned through the forest, leaving a clearing in its space.

"I guess that's where we go" Shane said as he and the rest of the group began walking through the forest clearing.

"I told you!" Dustin bragged.

* * *

"Woah..." Blake muttered, he and his friends stood atop a hill, before them was a large manor covered in overgrowth.

"Think that's her?" Tori asked.

"I hope so."

"Come on!" Dustin said, taking off.

* * *

The rangers walked through the courts, vines covered the walls and floor. A part of a picture could be seen sticking out of a cluster of flowers.

"She really did a number on this place." Hunter smirked.

They opened a door and entered a large courtyard. Standing in the middle was the Queen of Thorns.

"So you found me." the queen said in an eerie voice, it echoed, as if she said the sentence three times simutaenously.

"oh...kay? What was that?" Tori asked.

"You should leave, this are is dangerous." Emalyn smirked.

"You wouldn't hurt us. Hunter said."

"Oh really? Don't mix me and Malice. She has yet to forego the torments of life, I have resigned my humanity, now there is no care, no pain."

"Then why did you help us?"

"I was merely saving a life, but if you come in between my tasks, then I will eliminate the problem."

"Prove it!" Blake taunted, getting a glare from everyone. Vines erupted from the ground, towering above them.

"Is it just me, or do those seem longer than before?" Hunter asked. The vines blazed towards them,

"No!" they cried out, but the vines stopped short of them. "Huh?"

"Run!" Malice's voice broke through, she began to thrash around,. Malice was fighting for control, now was the time.

Fierce winds swept up, circling the courts and forming a protective dome. The Queen of Thorns began to float in the air, hovering in the middle of the dome.

Vines began to grow around the dome, sealing it off.

"Malice, you can fight it!" Dustin yelled out, as he slowly walked forwards.

"Dustin... run" she murmered.

"No, I'm staying right here, with you! I cracked the file... you're my sister!"

Malice's eyes faded, back to their purple. The winds stopped and the vines retreated. They left the manor as if it were untouched, retreating back into the ground.

"Brother..." Malice muttered weakly before collapsing.

* * *

_12 hooded figures were kneeling before a thirteenth - it looked like the others, but in his neck there was an amulet, it was an eye. Flaming._

Her vision shifted again

_there stood 13 figures in a large chamber, a single cauldron in the middle_

_"Shall we ladies?" a lady, Lucidia said. 12 other women nodded, _

_"we shall." they gathered around the cauldron and began throwing things in_

_"eye of Newt! Wing of bat! Berma Shinta! Gor amonda Gor!"_

_mist erupted from the cauldron and formed foot soldiers for them. They stood eight feet tall and were covered in full black armor, like that of ancient knights. They held in their hands some bows, some swords, and some were mounted on black horses._

_The vision shifted again, back to the 13 hooded figures, the one with the amulet bellowed "Kill that raven!"_

_The vision shifted again to the witches, "Sacrifice the raven, only then will our spell be complete!"_

_Her vision shifted again, to a battlefield, armies law scattered across the ground. In the middle, was the body of a dead raven-_

Malice leaped up from her bed, gasping for air.

"Sorry!" Hunter said, "We needed to wake you up."

Malice's head ached, and she felt sore. "Where are... oh." She looked around and saw herself in Ninja Ops and on the familiar makeshift bed.

"Ugh, did I pass out ag-" she was interrupted by a strong hug from Dustin - from her brother.

* * *

Lucidia walked past the other witches, she was holding a dark blue banner, It bore a symbol of a black horned owl.

"I think its time for the rise of the Scarlet Coven." She smirked wickedly, with malicious intent.


	18. Scent of A Ranger

**There are laws of balance in all things. The rule that all which begins must end, and end to pain and happiness, life and death. Where there is love there is hate. It is this law of balance that governs this universe.**

* * *

Malice sat on the beach, meditating. A purple fire was steady in her hands. She had been keen on meditating, hoping it would help her control any past lives.

Everyone could see, since being Emalyn, she was different, more withdrawn and silent. Nearby Tori, Shane, Dustin, the Bradleys, and Cam had been sparring.

Cam flipped over a kick from Tori and began to run up the cliff wall, he was tired and exhausted, a leg gave out from under him and he fell onto the floor.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Showoff."

"Let me try that again." he protested

"I think that's enough for today, don't you?"

The com suddenly beeped _Cam, The computer stopped working, I think I pressed that button I wasn't supposed to press._

The green ranger let out a sigh "See you later I guess." before streaking out of sight.

Dustin had a worried look on his face, "Dude's seriously going to burn out."

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "First he runs all of Ninja Ops and now he is a ranger too."

The yellow ranger nodded, "Come on Malice!" he shouted over to the meditating girl.

* * *

_An empty void_

_blackness_

_silence_

_nothing..._

_no sound_

_no sight_

_no thought_

_no light_

_the silence of silence_

_the calm of night_

_nothing..._

_there is nothing..._

These are the sights and sounds Malice could see and hear.

Something was blocking her sights, it was her

finally she saw something, she saw the terror in her friends eyes, in her brother's eyes. She saw the fear on their face as vines rushed towards them.

Suddenly her eyes jolted open to the sound of Dustin's voice, "come on, time to go."

She stood and nodded silently, before falling into place.

* * *

Tori sat on the purple couches looking through a magazine. She was bored out of her mind and was hoping anything interesting would happen: maybe an alien attack, earthquake, or maybe-

"Hey Tori" Blake interrupted, "We just got some new perfume samples for sports women." he took a breath, "thought you might want to try some."

The blue ranger smiled, it wasn't much, but it was something. "ok thanks." She opened the bottle and took a whiff of it -maybe she liked the boring better - she cringed at the awful smell. "Well, it spells great."

"Aren't you going to try it?"

Tori wanted to strangle Blake, "of course..."

Blake began spraying the bottle on her.

"Uh... I really don't like to wear too much."

the clueless ranger stopped and smiled affectionately, "well, I uh better get back to work. If you want some more just let me know."

Tori nodded and sighed with relief as Blake disappeared from sight.

Dustin walked by and wrinkled his nose "Dude! It smells like my grandma's feet in here!"

The blue ranger glared at him, "your grandma has been dead for ten years"

"Exactly!" he chuckled before walking away.

* * *

Malice sat in her class, she had to endure a two hour lecture on Jason and his "important role" in Greek Mythology.

Professor Eisenhower continued his pathetic praise of his idol "Jason removed a tyrant..."

_Oh please, he is a tyrant! HE endangered the lives of his crew for what? a kingdom? He betrayed his love, his family, and his people._

The annoying professor continued "please gather in groups of two or three and discuss your opinions of Jason."

A young blonde girl who was obsessed with her appearance slid her chair towards Malice. She barreled over and plopped into it, "so like...um.. I think Jason was totally hot!"

the robe clad girl rolled her eyes. Why did it have to be her? "You haven't even seen Jason before!"

"Yeah but... the way he totally killed that 9 headed snake thing..."

"YOU MEAN THE HYDRA! That was that blasted Heracles, he killed my... he killed an innocent creature minding its own business!" Malice puffed with exasperation.

The shallow girl smiled again as she chewed on peppermint gum "ok but didn't he kill that snake lady?"

Malice's eyes lit with fire "Her name is Medusa, killed by Perseus, and by the way, Medusa was cursed by a cruel Athena. Medusa did nothing wrong!"

she continued, "you know what the problem is? It's men!"

"MEN!?" the blonde's mouth dropped open, "If it weren't for men we wouldn't have anyone to tell us how beautiful we look."

The anger disappeared from her face as Malice let her face crash into the desk.

"are you-"

the oblivious girl was cut off, "JASON WAS A CONCEITED AND TRAITOROUS MORTAL, THAT SON OF A NYMPH TOOK VOWS WITH A GIRL, THEN LEFT HER FOR ANOTHER GIRL! HE PUT THE LIVES OF HIS FRIENDS IN DANGER FOR A DUMB GOLDEN FLEECE, I REPEAT, THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A NYMPH CAN FALL INTO THE PITS OF TARTARUS AND BE CHEWED UPON BY THE THREE HEADS OF CERBERUS FOR ALL I CARE!"

Malice finished her manifesto of hate as the shallowed girl had both fear and confusion on her face.

The bell finally rang, "Class dismissed!" the professor called, as the students departed.

* * *

"Hey Sensei, is Cam around?" Shane's voice echoed through Ninja Ops.

the Guinea Pig just shrugged, "I haven't seen him around all day."

Dustin nodded with pride, "See, I told you he..." his eyes widened as Cam pranced forward, he was wearing a green shirt, brown Khaki pants, and a black beany.

"Hey what's up!?" Cam smiled ecstatically, "Shane-man, Tor-Tor, D-Dog!"

It was Tori who muttered weakly "Uh... Cam, what are you wearing?"

"I got tired of the same old rags, so I thought I'd bust out the phat gear."

the three rangers shook their heads in disbelief.

Dustin stepped forward uneasily, "So um... we were going to the beach and wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Yeah! I'm down, finally get to chill at the beach with my peeps!"

the blue ranger lifted an eyebrow, "Peeps?"

Cam turned towards his father, "Gotta bail little furry dude, Later!" he jogged out the tunnel, as the three wind rangers were still trying to understand what just happened.

* * *

A girl stood in a long blue dress, with was made of fine wool. A golden shawl hung across it, it was complemented by a sapphire amulet.

She stood on a green cliff, overlooking the sea. Her eyes were purple, and she had long black hair than ran like the threads on a wheel.

she turned and saw a young man approach, he was muscular, and wore a single robe made of white clothe. The man of twenty years of age had light brown skin and dark eyes. He walked forward towards the young girl.

She ran up to him and gave him a kiss, but she was quickly pushed away.

"Jason!" she said in shock.

"Medea..." he replied, "I'm engaged to Creusa."

"What!? What about our children!? I'm your wife!"

"and?" Jason coldly brushed her off.

"I saved your father, I helped you, you should be thanking me!"

"Thank you!?" he scoffed, "If I should thank anyone it should be Aphrodites, who made you fall in love with me!" the arrogant kid turned and walked away, leaving Medea in tears.

* * *

The group of six rangers stood in the sand across from the beach.

Hunter bit his lip, "where is-"

Malice faded behind him, "Here."

The group jumped forward with fright.

The crimson ranger glared at her "I still don't get how it is possible, it's just so creepy."

The robe glad girl smiled with pride, "I hope I didn't scare you."

Hunter scoffed at her.

"Come on, the waves are up!" Tori shouted, "wait, where's Cam?"

The group looked over to the water, and saw Cam riding the waves like a pro,

"Dude!" Shane shouted, now was his time for revenge, "He's even..."

"Don't Go there!" Tori snapped. On the way to the beach Cam had proven a master at skateboarding and Motocross.

"come on Tori, cheer up!" Dustin yelled as he ran into the water.

The rest of the boys followed after him laughing.

Tori saw Malice's usual blank expression and gave in, running into the water as the robe clad girl followed slowly.

The two girls arrived with the rest of the group, when Tori's face lit up "Hey Malice, water battle?"

A grin fell on the girls face. Tori rose up as a tornado surrounded her and lifted her up.

Malice leaned forward and held both her hands back, she began jetting around, flipping over tidal surges Tori was causing.

The boys watched in awe as the girls battled it out. The water ninja favored a more traditional spell caster style, while Malice jumped into the fray, slicing away at incoming water pods.

Tori held her hands together and concentrated, soon she was completely enveloped in water and rocketed towards her opponent.

Malice grinned, she spun into the air as Tori began chasing her into the sky. She held out her hands, as wings of water formed around them. She turned and dived through Tori's pod knocking her into the ocean.

"I win!" She beamed.

"For now..." Tori retorted, the blonde smiled and let her hair glisten in the sun.

"So..." Dustin interrupted, with a wicked grin on his face, "Ninja Volleyball?"

* * *

A figure in a blue cloak stood over a cauldron, she threw in a black powder and stirred harder. She drew a dagger from her side, it had medieval engravings on it.

She placed it on her hand, as she glanced into a cup of tea. The liquid swirled, revealing the rangers playing in the ocean.

The mysterious lady placed the dagger on her finger, and glanced once more in the tea, grunting in frustration as it showed the group running out of the water.

She thought for a moment, and walked over to a shelf, "Spider web..." she pulled an old web out of the box and threw it in the cauldron.

"Final ingredient." she cut her finger with the dagger and let a few drops fall in.

* * *

Malice rushed at the speed of light, faster than an eye could see. She faded into a plaza and was about to attack Lothor's minion when all of a sudden she hit a purple illusionary wall. It wrapped around her like a solid cage.

"Oh, well, that was unexpected. Thanks Lothor!"

The six rangers streaked into the plaza, "Malice!" Dustin yelled,

"You're going down you freak!" Shane yelled as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh please, don't you know bright colors are soooo last year."

Cam glanced over and saw a red car in a ribbon. "whoa!" he knotted his eyebrows, "I didn't know the new model was out." He walked over and began inspecting the car,

"You got to be kidding me!" Hunter said in dismay.

"Smellzacks! Oh, I mean Kelzaks!"

30 Kelzaks appeared, ready to fight.

"Ready?" Shane asked,

"Ready!"

Malice tried to enter her reaper form, but the cube responded by shocking her.

Dustin clamped his teeth

Dustin grabbed his lion hammer, he leaped over the army and struck the cube, but his attack did nothing.

The cube, as if its own being, reacted by shocking Malice.

"No!" the yellow ranger yelled.

Malice, bit her lip in pain and tried to speak normally "it's fine, we should probably kill Fragra."

"Right."

Cam was still inspecting the cars, disregarding the battle.

"Cam. a little help!" Hunter shouted, as he kicked a Kelzak. The green ranger did not respond, and continued his admonishing of the car.

The last of the Kelzaks fell. "I guess I better disappear." Fragra muttered, she turned and ran as the rangers chased her, leaving Malice and Cam.

The robe glad girl stared at Cam, who was now laying and eating a hotdog, what was wrong with him?

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Hunter asked, they had lost Fragra.

"No Idea," Dustin stepped forward and heard a bottle crack under his foot.

Suddenly A white mist grabbed him and pulled him into the broken bottle. It healed and was filled with a yellow color

"Dustin!" Shane shouted as the bottle flew in the distance, disappearing from sight.

"Come on!" Shane said

Hunter held him back, "Wait, how do you know where to go?"

"When in doubt... follow your nose."

* * *

the hooded figure pulled down her cloak, it was Lucidia. She held in her hand a wooden cube, and she squeezed it with her hand.

* * *

The purple cube wrapped around Malice, squeezing and electrocuting her.

She gritted her teeth as she bore the first wave.

A second wave came half a minute after, hitting her harder. She bore it again, she was breathing hard.

"Dude, you are killing my appetite!" Cam scolded her, as he got up and walked away.

She was now alone, a third wave hit her, the waves got stronger and stronger, it was only a matter of time before it would kill her. As the third wave ended, she was sweating, and her hands were balled up.

* * *

"Whoa." Shane said

"What is this place?" Blake asked. They were standing in an old abandoned factory.

"Guys!" Cam shouted, he was wearing his green ninja uniform.

"Cam." Tori said, "what is going on with you?"

"I'm here to help."

"Forget it!" Shane said angrily, "We don't want your help."

Blake nodded, "too little too late."

"Dudes! why did you bail like that?" It was... Cam?

Hunter looked back at Cam in the ninja uniform, then back again at Cam in the baggy jeans and green beany.

"Hey." Cam said as he walked over to his twin.

Shane groaned, "not another clone story, didn't we already do this?"

Tori nodded.

"Shane-man," Cam said, the red ranger grabbed his hand and threw him back.

The other Cam winced, "wait, he's not a clone, he's a virtual replica. Designed to help out in Ninja Ops, I guess he got out of hand."

"Yeah, sorry bro about that whole locking you up on the closet."

The real Cam glared at the replica, "I can fix that." he pulled out a pad and pressed a few buttons. Seconds later Cyber-Cam disappeared.

"So what's going on?"

"Well," Blake answered "Malice is in a weird cube thing, and Dustin has been captured."

"And you will soon join them!" Fragra leaped off a rail and landed in front of them.

* * *

"Another wave hit Malice, she bellowed in pain. A golden glint appeared in her eye, Medea, a past life tried to take over. The cube electrocuted her again, shocking Medea back into the subconscious.

Malice closed her eyes and concentrated, two ravens descended from the sky and transformed into the the duo who had guided the rangers to the Hampton Courts.

They each held out a hand, as dark, purple rays of energy slammed against the cube.

Malice made similar, but stronger energy appear in her hand, she slammed it against the cube, as it trying to press through.

The cube kept shocking her, trying to get her to submit, but she kept going, the dark energy bouncing around inside the cube, slowly melting through the layers of the illusionary prison.

* * *

"Super Mega mode!" Cam shouted, he threw his vest off himself, and his visor spun around. He sliced at Fragra with his Katana, cutting her three times. She stumbled backward but fired an energy ball at him.

* * *

The cube shattered into a thousand pieces, Malice landed on the floor.

Slowly she rose and nodded to her two friends.

* * *

General Zurgane, Fragra, and Chubo stood over the fallen rangers, ready to end them.

A blast of dark energy knocked the three back. 2 ravens with purple eyes flew in the factory.

"What!?" Zurgane growled, the ravens circled back and let out another wave.

The three aliens fell to the floor, as the ravens landed. Huginn and Muninn transformed into their human forms.

"Hey!" Shane said, "It's you!"

the guy nodded, "I'm Huginn"

"And I Muninn" the girl interrupted.

"Whatever!" Chubo said, blasting electricity towards them.

The raven duo leaped into the air and responded with dark energy of their own.

"It doesn't matter!" Zurgane boasted, "there is three of us, two of you."

Muninn smirked

"What's so funny?"

The walls of the factory tore into two, Malice flung through them and slammed into Fragra, Malice pushed her through two different support beams until she slammed into a concrete wall.

As Zurgane looked back towards the rangers he saw Chubo fall to the ground. "Grr, Kelzaks!"

Squads of Kelzaks appeared,

"Let's help em out!" Tori shouted, as the rangers engaged the Kelzaks.

Huginn and Muninn swirled around each other, blocking attacks for each other and striking where they could, they moved harmoniously.

Huginn made an energy shield blocking a sword strike, he bent over as Muninn's fist slammed into Chubo.

"Ok wait!" Fragra said with fear, "We can work something out, I have a lot of money!" she was walking backwards, praying for a way out as she stared into the cold eyes of Malice.

She spoke in a demonic tone "If I need your money, I'll take it!" She ripped her hands through Fragra, and moments later she exploded.

Colored air erupted from her, going back to through the city, a yellow stream landed next to Malice and turned into Dustin.

The robe clad girl hugged Dustin "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok!"

Dustin reciprocated the hug, he saw from the edge of her hood was a streak of gray hair.

Zurgane surveyed the situation, "Retreat!" another Kelzak flew past him, and he, Chubo, and the few remaining Kelzaks teleported out.

"I'm not done!" Fragra shouted, as she stood 20 yards tall.

"This one is mine!" Cam shouted, "Samurai star Megazord!"

A large green megazord stood tall, a red star attached to its chest.

* * *

"I know," Lucidia spoke into a bowl.

She glanced into a crystal ball, the group was at the race track.

She glanced back into the bowl, "The hunters, they're making their move."

Voices whispered from the bowl "_The...Hunt... Begins"_


	19. The Hunt

**The Mind, like the body, gets tired, so refresh it with wise sayings.**

* * *

_This is the daily Blue Bay Harbor news report, today we have uncovered a startling development on the lab arson case. A case that has been kept under raps._

_We have uncovered photographic evidence that reveals a detail about the case, and involves a cult._

A picture flashed onto the screen,

"Oh... dude that's the Hunter's symbol." Dustin said, the group was sitting on the purple couches watching the news.

* * *

_The symbol is unidentified, but it has been a match to some historical carvings, in which armies bearing the standard have attacked and ransacked cities._

_What we do know is some deranged cult has taken up the banner again. If history proves right, Blue Bay Harbor is under attack._

"How'd they get this?" Aaron grunted.

"No idea." John stammered, "but it's out now, we need to be ready for copy-cat hits."

* * *

12 hooded figures stood in two rows, keeping a passage between them. A thirteenth, taller figure began walking through them, around his neck was an amulet, an amulet of the red eye.

As he walked through, the hooded figures would kneel, and legions of Hunters would kneel behind them.

Together they chanted, "Glory to Lord Oberon, the strongest warrior, the raven he desires, the raven he will reap."

The Hunters were gathered in a large green field.

"Today!" the leader bellowed, "today is victory, once more!"

In the distance, stood a city by the water, there stood Blue Bay Harbor

* * *

The group was walking around the park, getting some fresh air. Dustin noticed guilt hanging on his sister's face.

"It isn't your fault you know" he tried to reaffirm her, "you didn't attack anyone, the hunters did, The queen of thorns did, it wasn't you - not anymore."

Malice smiled in return, and banished the guilt from her face and into her heart. It was her fault, she was the queen of Thorns, at one point or another.

Tori spun around, a large smile on her face "So guys-... Malice!" she shouted, "your eyes! Your shoulder!"

Her eyes were glowing intensely, and the mark of the raven on her shoulder was glowing through her clothes.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked frantically.

"I don't know." Malice replied softly.

Panick and worry overcame Dustin, dread filled his heart, and it sank into the pit of his stomache.

* * *

The seven of them drove in Tori's blue van

"Can you tell what's going to happen?" Hunter asked,

"No, only that something bad is going to happen." Malice shifted her sights back onto the main road, "and it involves the-"

the radio began to crackle and a voice came from it _People of Blue Bay Harbor, we are the Hunters. Destroyers of a thousand cities, conquerors of nations. You can not stop us, nor hinder us, nor harm us. If you wish to live, then give us the raven that we seek. You have twenty-four hours. Until then, your city will be occupied. Anyone resisting us will be killed._

The rangers looked at each other in horror.

"We need to get back to Ninja Ops." Cam said.

Tori slammed on the brakes, standing in front of them was a squad of 8 Hunters. "Get out of the car!" they ordered.

The rangers saw their rifles trained on them and reluctantly got out.

"Hands against the car!" they commanded. One of the soldiers noticed Malice's hood, he walked over and pulled it down "The Raven!" he shouted.

Malice kicked him in the gut and punched another in the jaw, sending them both to the floor. The pain shot up through her body, as always, she felt the suffering of those around her, including her enemies. Hunter spin kicked the hunter behind him as the pain lodged in Malice's side, but she ignored it. Blake dodged a Hunter's blade and disarmed him.

"Come on!" Tori shouted, the group finished off the Hunters and leaped in the van once more.

They sped away, leaving the Hunters on the floor. Blake pulled out his phone, but he only had static "great, lines are down."

"Next stop, Ninja Ops." Tori narrowed her eyes on the road, just as an explosion erupted in front.

"Whoa!" Dustin shouted, he glanced over his shoulder, A black helicopter with the Hunter's emblem was flying behind them. "Attack chopper!"

"Great!" Tori slammed on the brakes, dodging another rocket. She made a hard right and pulled into a large parking garage.

"Disguise the van, we'll streak to Ops" she commanded.

* * *

The teens rushed into Ninja ops, and Cam made a bee line to the computer.

"Find anything yet?" Blake questioned,

"No." Cam bit his lip "They've blocked all external communication, the nearest military base is 300 miles, another 500 for an air base. Even then, I don't think they could beat the Hunters"

* * *

"Go Go Go!" A swat member yelled to his group, they were trying to retake a media center from the Hunters. As the members neared the entrance an RPG fired from a window.

* * *

John, Aaron, and a group of other Police personnel were stuffed into a holding cell. The hunters had taken control of the police station.

"We need to get out of here." the young detective whispered to his older partner.

* * *

The group were in their battle forms, and had begun ambushing groups of Hunters, taking them out. They stood over a group of 12 hunters, their latest victims.

Dustin sheathed his ninja sword, it echoed on the plaza walls. "At this rate we should have Blue Bay Harbor back in no time."

Blake sighed "I still can't believe this is happening."

Two ravens, Huginn and Muninn, descend from the skies. They transformed into their human forms.

Huginn bowed his head slightly towards Malice, "Every road has a patrol of 12 Hunters, they have another 50 in the Police station."

Muninn began her report "They've established two man checkpoints, stationed 200 hunters at the north entrance in anticipation of a military offensive, and have 4 hunters in every store. The chief of police and the city mayor have been executed. We counted three-thousand Hunters."

Malice took a deep breath "I don't even know where to begin..."

Just then the screens in the plaza changed, it showed the image of a Hunter, "We have Kelly Halloway in our custody, the seven of you will come to Storm Chargers unarmed, or she will be executed. You have three minutes."

the screens turned back to their boring advertisements of ice cream and pizza.

Tori sighed in exasperation "I guess we start there."

* * *

The seven of them stumbled through the front door of Storm Chargers in their ranger forms. By the cash register stood two Hunters, Kelly was in between them with a dagger pressed against her throat.

"Let her go, we're here!" Dustin demanded.

The Hunters smirked "We said come unarmed"

Dustin raised an eyebrow, they had hidden their weapons outside, they didn't have anything else on them.

A Hunter pressed the dagger more tightly against her throat. "Your suits, demorph."

Shock fell on Hunter's face "What?"

"You heard me, do it now!"

Shane gritted his teeth, "Ninja Form!"

The group stood before the two Hunters and Kelly in their civilian clothing.

Her eyes were wide, and her jaw draped open "I...What...how..." she was speechless, unable to form words at her mouth.

Dustin stepped forward, "we did what you asked, now let her go!"

They looked at each other and nodded, The hunter lowered his knife and slipped it back into sheathe. The other Hunter, obviously the captain, stepped forward and snapped his fingers. From the back and behind the counters, 12 more Hunters revealed themselves, their guns trailed on the rangers.

"Take Kelly prisoner, capture the raven." at his command Kelly and her captor teleported into the unknown.

Anger flowed through Malice, she faded forward and stuck her hand in the captain's chest. "You'll pay for that with your life" her voice was demonic, and her eyes an intense purple.

The other Hunters watched in horror as their captain fell to the ground, dead.

They tried to flee, but purple illusionary vines erupted from her hand and impaled them. She squeezed her hand and the vines crushed the Hunters to death.

* * *

"Almost there..." John was picking the lock on his cell. _Click! _"Got it" he boasted. On the floor lay two dead Hunters, courtesy of Aaron's hidden pistol

The gate swung open and John began working on the neighboring cells while the other captives tried to find weapons.

Aaron spoke up, "down the hall we store the heavy gear, it's not guarded. Let's go get them."

his eyes glimmered with excitement, he loves wild west shootouts. The last of the captives filed out the door and headed over to the armory.

"Time to go big." Aaron opened an armory door, revealing a sub machine gun, "When did we get these babies?"

John smiled as he pulled out an AR-15 rifle, "remember the weapons deal we busted last month, we got to keep them."

The group, now armed, readied their rifles and began their march to reclaim Blue Bay Harbor. They lined up on the stairs that led to the main areas of the police station.

Aaron grinned wickedly as he kicked open the door. "I'm back." the old cowboy opened fire, taking down a squad of Hunters, the now armed detectives and police officers rushed forward to take advance positions. The Hunters took cover and returned fire with M16 rifles. Police members and Hunters alike fell to the floor covered in blood.

* * *

"Don't worry, we'll find her!" Tori said reassuringly to Malice.

She was steaming with anger "I know they won't kill her, for now, but I wonder what else they are doing to her."

* * *

11 hooded figures stood vigilant in an old abandoned factory on the outskirts of town. In a chair across from them Kelly was tied up. A door clanked shut, as the leader of the Hunters walked forward.

"You won't get away with this." Kelly snapped

"But I already have." A dark and rispy voice came from the leader. "You may call me... Set"

The leader signaled to a nearby Hunter. He bowed his head and disappeared, after a few seconds he reappeared holding a small cube. He approached the leader and handed it to him before humbly walking backwards.

Set held the cube in his hand, and images appeared on it. "Choose"

Kelly gritted her teeth, "what?"

"Choose the next prisoner."

"you must be out of your mind!"

Set grinned, "maybe." The images swirled and showed the yellow ranger

Fear and anger overtook Kelly, "Don't you dare touch my nephew!"

She was quite surprised herself that she said those words.

"Hmm, I thought he wasn't blood related?"

Fire fanned in her eyes, "Family is so much more than blood."

Set nodded in agreement, "I can relate." he placed the cube on the ground besides her "The navy ranger it is then."

her eye's widened, "No!"

She was too late, the cube transformed into a metal chair, and Blake appeared on it, bound to it by thick ropes.

"Oh, hey Kelly." Blake was surprised at the situation, and tried to play it cool. "So about the whole rangers thing..."

Kelly relaxed a little, _that wasn't so bad..._ she though. "Don't worry, I understand."

Set walked forward, "Did you know Nikola Tesla made the Tesla coil. Handy invention really."

"Go to Hell!" Blake shouted

"I've been there, very nice."

The navy ranger rolled his eyes. Sweat dripped off of his forehead.

* * *

"Blake!" Hunter shouted as they searched the town.

Dustin tried to comfort him "We'll find him."

The Crimson ranger nodded, they continued searching the district of abandoned buildings. Dead Hunters lay strewn around, the victims of the ranger's vengeance. Shabah ran up to Malice, he spit out a piece of a Hunter's uniform. Anger and guilt had begun festering in Malice, and soon thoughts filled her head

_none of this would have happened if I was never born, if I never came to Blue Bay Harbor. Whatever happens to Kelly and Blake, it is my fault, they were my responsibility. I vowed to protect them, and I am failing miserably._

**_Malice_**a familiar voice called out to her

_Morrigan!? _

**_If you were never born, if you never came to Blue Bay Harbor, then countless people would be dead, lands ravaged, and children orphaned. We are two halves to a whole. It was your character that made me choose you to be my conduit. Do you remember the girl from the first trial?_**

_Yeah._

**_That was you, your mother lay dying. She was shot protecting another child, you didn't blame her, didn't blame yourself. You blamed the perpetrator of the crime, instead of being filled with hate, you were filled with resolve, patience, courage, empathy, love, and justice. These qualities, along with your unwavering will, is why you were chosen. Suffering, it is an eternal thing. It does not end until the day you die. You have sacrificed the beauty of death in order to make the lives of those around you easier and better. You are an easer of their suffering and an example of morality. _**

_Thank you Morrigan, I now understand._

* * *

Set held another cube, "Who next? Blake, you may choose."

The navy ranger gritted his teeth "I'll die before I help you torture my friends"

"I believe you, so i'll choose for you."

A picture of Tori appeared on the cube, as it unfolded into another metal chair with the blue ranger tied to it. Her eyes were wide in shock "What the-"

"Hell?" Set interrupted, "why does everyone talk about it like it's a bad thing?"

Tori forced a fake smile "Ah, you must be..."

"Set, leader of the Hunters." The leader spoke with great pride, and a thought cam to Tori's mind.

"So... When you could be a hero, have all the glory, fame, and maybe money, why go with the whole villain routine?"

Disdain grew in Set's eyes, "I am not interested in such foolish things, I do this for the good of the planet."

Tori scoffed, "Isn't that all the more reason to be a hero?"

A long sadness grew on the leader's face, "sometimes... the world doesn't need another hero - sometimes it needs a monster."

* * *

Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Malice trekked through the woods, two ravens scouted ahead. They had taken shelter there hoping it would stop their abductions.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, "How are they doing this?"

Malice sighed, "The Hunters aren't normal people. it's clear they have some ties to magic."

Hunter scoffed, "Magic? Nobody believes in that anymore."

"You live in a world with monsters, power rangers, secret ninja schools, and dragons. Why is magic so difficult to believe?"

The crimson ranger was speechless.

"Woah!" Cam let out a yelp and he began turning into white dust.

"Cam!" Shane shouted as he tried to grab him, but it was of no use, in his hands the green ranger disappeared.

* * *

"Pollution!?" Cam and Set were facing off. The leader of the Hunters proclaimed we wanted to make a Utopia, but that current governments were standing in the way.

"All cities, planes, and transport vehicles will run on magic, as back up we will use clean energy." the leader glared as he clashed with Cam in a battle of intellect.

"Wars!?"

"New world order."

"Laws?"

"Local referendum."

"World Hunger?"

"Intercontinental delivery systems... and magic."

"Oh shut up and get on with it!" Kelly yelled, and she though she wasn't being tortured.

"Right," Set said, he stood up and grabbed another cube, an image of Shane appeared, and soon the red ranger was bound before them. "What the hell..."

Confusion fell on Shane's face, "What?"

"You were going to say 'what the hell?' so I did it for you."

"You're crazy!" The red ranger shouted.

"I would hold onto that." Set pressed a button, and a metal door opened, inside it two ravens with purple eyes were trapped under a glowing blue net. "Magic."

Anger came onto Kelly's face, "When she finds out, she is going to kill you!"

"I don't think so. You see, eons ago immortals once reigned. Gods and goddesses, as you might refer. ruled over the lands. Beings of incredible powers, and eternal life. They could never truly die. One of the gods saw what his brother Osiris was doing to the land, how he had destroyed it with his policies. That brother cut him up into five different pieces, and embalmed them. He was cursed and confined to a coffin. Called the Cube of Set."

"What! You killed your own brother!?" Shane was disgusted.

"You miss the point, I am a god, I have witnessed many generations pass, many die, but I am eternal. What hope do you have of defeating me?"

* * *

Malice and Dustin took shelter in a cave.

"How do we stop this?" Dustin asked

"We find him, and we end him."

Dustin nodded, "So many lives gone today."

Malice smiled, "Don't worry, death is a calm, a peace. A place so far gone from pain. In death, there is finally peace."

The yellow ranger had no idea what she meant, but he trusted his sister, and somehow, her words comforted him. Malice somehow knew how to make the pain go away, make it easier.

"Dustin..." sadness sunk in her throat. "I'll find you."

"What?" The yellow ranger looked down, and saw his hands turning to white dust.

* * *

The six rangers, and Kelly, now sat before Set. The eyes of the ravens glowed purple, as a familiar yellow made their way in them.

"It is a shame that I must kill you all, but I can not allow a threat to eternal prosperity to exist. I hope you understand." A grin fell onto Set's face, "she's here. get into position!" The hunters ran at his orders, eager to please him.

A section of the factory wall collapsed as Malice walked through it.

Set lowered his hood, revealing a jackal head with dark black eyes."It has been a while Apep."

"Let them go, and I will allow you to leave with your life."

"You know I will not do that."

"Then suffer."

Malice threw dark daggers towards Set, but he blocked it with a shield made of fire.

Set responded by blasting a fireball towards her, and when it hit she was gone. "Where did..."

_Bam! _He was sent flying as Malice reappeared behind him.

The Jackal stood up, "nice trick, I have some too. Eye of Ra!"

He lifted the fiery eye around his neck, as hot streams of fire shot out. Malice countered with her own stream of dark energy, as the two forces collided, trying to outdo the other.

A few moments passed by when Set saw the opportunity, "Now!"

The 11 Hunter generals who stood by took up positions behind the rangers, pistols in their hands, ready to execute their prisoners.

"No!" Malice shouted, she turned and struck the 11 generals dead as the fiery flames struck her.

"Malice!" Dustin shouted, his voice barely escaped through the barriers of horror and dread.

Soon the flames began to absorb themselves back into the eye, a yellow trail of dust followed it as Malice groaned in pain. A few moments passed by, before Malice stopped moving, it was if she had given up resisting. Suddenly she turned and broke the trail, a wicked smile on her face. Where yellow pupil had once been, there was now nothing. Her eyes, along with the ravens' eyes, were completely purple. This eerie purple filled the entire eye socket.

Malice looked new, instead of her black cloak she was shrouded in a black silk robe. Her hair long and flowing. "I should thank you Set." she spoke in a demonic voice, "When I took in the girl, I placed the rebirth factor, so she could lead a normal life for a while. The barrier between us, made sure my powers never overlapped with hers, that was the yellow pupil. The eye of Ra has absorbed it, and I... she... we are whole again. You should have taken my offer, I am Nyx, Eris, Apep, Wadjet, Hanwi, Parvarti, Morrigan, Hel, and Malice Thorn!"

Purple energies formed around her hands, as she made a tearing motion with them. The factory ripped in half a few moments later, as horror filled Set's eyes.

Malice closed her index and middle finger, and the chains around her friends shattered.

"Whoa! Dude!" Shane muttered in awe.

"There are fates for people like you."

"I am a god, you can not kill me!" Set hissed.

Malice clasped her hands together, and a large cobra emerged from them. It wrapped itself around Set, then engulfed him. Moments later a gate appeared, engulfed in purple flame. The gates opened, revealing nothing, but a pitch blackness, devoid of any color or sound. Faint screams sounded from it. The cobra entered the gate, with Set in his stomach. By Malice's command the gate dispersed again.

Malice sat down and concentrated, Dark waves of energy emerged from her and swept through Blue Bay Harbor, cleansing it of remaining Hunters, their bodies burst into ashes. She stood up, and the purple faded from her eyes, revealing her normal eyes.

"Malice!" Dustin shouted, relieved, as he ran up to hug her. A few moments later Kelly, followed by the rest of the rangers, piled in for the family hug.

* * *

They began walking towards the car, when they stumbled upon a Hunter's body, she was unconscious, but still breathing. Her face was uncovered, as a lump formed in Dustin, Kelly, and Malice's throat.

The inched closer to the body, and then back again. She closed her eyes hoping it was all a bad dream, but it wasn't. A single word came from her mouth, "_**Mom**_..."


	20. Scars

**"Death comes for all things, it is inevitable, unavoidable. Death is the end of suffering, the beginning of peace. In death we find true freedom, freedom from physical and emotional barriers. In death, there is eternal peace." -Hassan I Sabbiyah**

**Sorry I haven't written for a while, my mom died and I wasn't feeling up to it, starting to feel better now though.**

**also, in the story, when I mention the song of death, i refer to the music in this video**

** watch?v=TPCauQMk2J8the **

* * *

_And I'll sing for you, this soft melody.  
Of a soul undone, by a murdering one.  
My tears fall by the broken walls.  
Oh what a calamity,  
A catastrophe  
A plague this city must bear.  
A city by the red ocean  
A city with broken roads  
A city in mourning  
Empty houses  
Shattered hearts  
Smoke rising from the town  
So I sing this song for you  
Free from this pain  
Free from this way  
Free now, free now, you'll not have to feel my pain.  
_

The mourners finished their song and began laying colored flowers on the rows of coffins, a mass sending for Blue Bay Harbor's fallen. Some coffins were sprawled with the American flag, indicating fallen officers and other government officials. The coffins in the back row were made of African Teak and other exotic materials, the town's elite stood by them, mourning. In the center were all sorts of coffins, some made of oak and some of ebony. Others made of white Yew and black willows. Of all the coffins only three had no mourners, in the corner, like a forgotten dream, stood three coffins, one smaller than the other two. A child and his two parents had died, the city supplied cheap wooden coffins that were scratched up and worn off. All of the towns residents were there, but one could not be seen. Malice Thorn remained cloaked in shadows as she watched, staring at the 37 coffins. Anger and guilt festered in the pit of her stomach. By the side of the three forgotten coffins black roses grew and covered them. Even though she could feel the pain of the mourners, their sorrow, their pity, their grieving. It is a pain that settles in the heart, a burning sensation, and no matter what you do, that burning does not lift. It would have been easier to die, if dying was even possible for her. Since the spell broke, memories started to piece back, old memories, past lives, and new powers. Something ancient had been awakened, something from the beginning. Morganna, the voice in her head, the girl in the mirror, had vanished,yet was still there. Now Malice was Morganna, the queen of death, the goddess of the reaping, she was the darkness, the death born from chaos.

* * *

The armored horse raced against the great wolf Shabah, two ravens flew overhead. The four animals raced each other in friendly competition, raced along the shore.

* * *

Malice sat in the cemetery, in deep meditations. Her eyes were fully purple. She was beautiful, her skin was the like the sweet glow of the moon, and the purple along her face a sweet oasis of the Japanese Orchid. Anyone who witnessed her in this state knew her beauty, anyone but her. She had retreated into solitude since learning her mother was alive. She was angered and hurt, how could she do something like that? She had no idea how much Malice had missed her voice singing to her at night, or her soft touch and silly jokes. Did it mean nothing to her? What was so important that it was worth leaving everything else behind? She took a deep breathe and let the solitude sink back in.

* * *

Dustin and the others were in Ninja Ops, relieving Sensei from interrogation duty. Everyone, especially Dustin, was shocked to learn that his mother was still alive.

The prisoner, Eleysia Brooks, now known as Eleysia Thorn, was locked in a white room with tinted windows. A table with two chairs sat in the middle, Eleysia and Sensei sat across each other.

"Are there any more Hunters?" the Sensei demanded.

He was met only with the opening of the door. The sensei leaped up and through the opening as it closed behind him.

"32 hours and we have gotten nothing." Sensei groaned in disappointment

"Don't worry sensei, I'm sure you'll get them." Tori reassured him.

"You know maybe I should try." Dustin suggested

"I am not sure yet, it would be unwise to reveal every card when he know little of theirs."

Dustin nodded silently, he wasn't in the mood for arguing. _Where was Malice?_

* * *

Malice meditated, and slowly the background began to fade. Her vision shifted, from ancient sands, supporting the bases of pyramids. Or whether it was Aztec temples isolated in thick jungles. These past lives, what was their purpose? Nothing had changed, whether she was Artemisa, or Apep, some called her Ah Puch. In every life there was conflict, more than 3000 years, and still conflict. Was it her fault? Or was it the foolishness of man? Maybe she fought for the mothers, these mothers, they were like something else, something inhuman. They always thought about their young first, even dying just to get their children to safety. But then why did her mother abandon her? Why did she join the hunters?

* * *

"You look hungry" Tori smiled as she sat across Eleysia.

"Looks are deceiving."

Tori tried again "look, my friends out there, are a bit gruesome, i'm trying to be nice here because I don't want to have to clean up the blood again."

"Anyone ever tell you are a terrible liar?"

* * *

Malice recalled one of her early lives, as Apep. She saw herself a towering serpent, thousands of people bowing before her, she was their guide, their protector, their master, their icon, she was their goddess. Still, her only desire was to end the suffering. Ma'at has scolded her, called her a plague, an eternal chaos. What did he know? He ran around, claiming order, but foolishly caused more conflict, he was like a child running around, shifting legends and claiming governance. From his governance came wars, true chaos. From the order came conflict, She was Apep, Nyx, Eris, Morrigan, she was all these things, her first lives. Yet still, what was she first? She was... is death, darkness, the eternal winter, the chilling grasp. Ma'at. and many other, so foolishly claiming death and darkness to be evil. They do not know, that in life there is suffering, and in death peace, nor did they know, that the pale light of the moon, never does it burn, but the sunlight, it sears through skin, and brings about illnesses. Did she really have any mothers? if she had been the first, then was she not everyone's mother. How could anyone bear her power, all her mothers, they should have died during the birth. Maybe that was it...

* * *

Eleysia wore the red hunter uniform, her long and brown hair flowed against her shoulders and pale skin, her dark eyes constantly calculating. "I want to speak with Dustin, I want to speak with my son."

"Sensei?" the yellow ranger asked.

The ninja master thought of it for a moment, then nodded.

* * *

Suddenly the markings on her face shattered into a thousand pieces. Malice's eyes widened, and her vision shifted.

_ In the beginning, there was nothing - a void, a darkness. It was a chaos, and, an order. Behold, from Chaos and Order came the six. Three daughters, and three sons. Death, Fire, and Water, whilst the sons were Life, Air, and Earth. Thus was the world born, over six periods. the six then crafted items, one celestial item for each being. Death crafted the Orb of Souls, Fire forged The Blade of Embers, Air made the Sky Whip. Water was honored with the Sea bow, Earth with the Hallowed Drums, and Life was granted the Harp of Beginning. As time passed, the six fell in love with the Earth, and wished to live there. _

The shattered marks from Malice's face shifted onto the orb, embroidering it with the mark of the reaper.

The rest of her vision unfolded

_ The descent of such powerful and primordial beings, It caused the Omega event, the extinction of the dinosaurs. As time passed on Earth they eventually created humans, and other things. they were worshiped in mankind, worshiped as gods and goddesses. But yet it was not enough, they wanted to see what it would be to be human. And Thus they cast a spell, beginning the cycles of reincarnation, the cycle of water, earth, fire, air, life, and death._

* * *

Dustin sat across from his mother listening intently to what she had to say

"you are her guardian. Do you understand now, why I did what I did. This great plan was put into motion by our ancestors. And I know it did not give us a normal life, but sometime the few must give up what they want, so the collective may benefit."

Dustin nodded, an uneasy feeling sank into him, now knowing what had happened, and what would come. But also, a relief fell into him, knowing his mother was not evil, but only did what she did through good virtue

* * *

_Malice could see the face of death, it was hers! That is who she was at first, death. It was her first life._

* * *

Eleysia sat outside, she had explained to the others of her mission, explained the truth about Malice, how she joined the hunters to watch out for her. Left her first family, in order to guide her in her new form, and that the hunters could have hurt her family and Dustin had Malice stayed with them. So she left.

"Malice's father knew of this, when she turned 3,. We came to know the hunters were getting close to her trail, so we devised a plan. I faked my death in order to join them, and misguide them. But eventually, they caught up, they assassinated the man she believes to be her father. My second husband. I then arranged for her to come be with you Kelly."

The thunder rangers, along with Cam, the wind rangers, and Kelly stood in Ninja Ops.

Kelly smiled a little and looked towards Dustin, though she was addressing everyone "It doesn't matter, we're still family."

Eleysia smiled.

Shane interrupted, "ok that's nice, but I hope you're not hiding anything else."

The former hunter nodded "I am"

Everyone raised an eyebrow

"But that is enough for today, I will reveal something new each day, it is better to pace ourselves."

* * *

Her eyes widened, as Huginn and Muninn flew around her.

* * *

The group was laughing and rejoicing at this new reunion, until Malice walked in. She was a little light headed, "I remember now..."

Everyone got up, and were worried seeing her state.

"Malice..." Eleysia murmured

"I have -witnessed creation. I - am - Death." her orb, the orb of souls. Fell from her hands and rolled along the floor.

Everyone watched in horror as layers of glowing purple web engulfed the girl, completely encompassing her.

"Mom! What do we do!?" Dustin called out

She was in shock, but quickly snapped out of it. She picked up the orb off the floor, and beckoned to the other rangers "Grab her cocoon, we need to move."

* * *

They parked their cars and rushed out. Surprisingly, the cocoon was weightless, it suspended itself in the air. As if it had no gravity.

Eleysia ushered them forward, in the distance was a wide canyon.

* * *

"Marah, I'm serious, if we don't step up our game. Uncle is going ot kick us off the ship."

the clueless girl smiled "Ok! But, um... what are we playing?"

"Marah!" Kapri snapped.

"ok, ok! I got it!" she grabbed a red bucket off a nearby table, "uncle wanted a bucket list, right!?"

the older companion sighed in disbelief "That's a bucket of chicken!"

Marah's smile quickly faded "oh..."

Just then Chubo walked in "Hey, um, anyone seen my bucket of chicken, I left it right here."

* * *

"What is this place?" Hunter asked, his voice echoing through the narrow rock tunnels they were traveling through.

"This is where the six touched down on our planet, eons ago." She continued down the chambers with a lit torch in her hand. "a result of the impact was this huge canyon, we are in its underbellies. The first humans built a temple here, for them. It was a token of their gratitude."

Just then the group entered a large vast chamber. White marble lined the floor and six small half rooms were spread out in a circle. a fountain in front of them. Along the sides of the chamber was green overgrowth, and a waterfall could be seen in the back.

"Put her in her chamber" Eleysia commanded, the thunder rangers responded. They went up the stairs of the half-room with raven markings, overhead was the mark of the reaper. They settled her cocoon in a in a black circle on the ground. On either side of her stood statues of the first reapers. Towering four armed sentinels with demon faces and long hoods. In each arm was a scythe.

"Freaky..." Blake muttered, as he glanced at one of the statue's four eyes.

* * *

'Hurry Marah!" Kapri shouted, she stood before her uncle Lothor.

"What is it now?" The space ninja grunted.

"Ok, Uncle, so, I did a scan of Blue Bay Harbor for the rangers. And I found nothing"

Kapri was now standing besides her, the two were grinning.

"So, that's what you came to tell me? That you found nothing!?"

"There's more!" Kapri interrupted "So we extended the scan, and we found them. They are in some old canyon, probably looking for an old weapon."

"Ahh... I want that weapon!" Lothor shouted.

* * *

Eleysia placed the Orb of Souls on a pedestal in front of Death's half-room. "Now we wait, for the moon to rise."

"You'll have to wait a little longer" a shrill voice came from behind them. A handful of Kelzaks and three female bee like creatures stood there.

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form!" They shouted in unison.

"After we kill them we should build a hive here." one of the creatures said.

"Really?" Tori questioned, "out of all the places - of course you would, that's our luck for you."

"Enough Talk! Let's eat!" The third minion shouted

The Kelzaks charged at the Wind rangers, along with one of the bee queens. Another senior queen took on the thunder rangers, while the third and strongest took on Cam and Eleysia. She wielded dual daggers.

Something was strange about the Kelzaks, they fought stronger, harder, and were relentless. As if they had suddenly found a cause worth fighting for.

the Bradley brothers were having trouble against the second queen. Hunter fired with his blaster but she flipped out of the way and sliced Hunter and Blake.

The third queen knocked Cam out the way, and tried to strike Eleysia, but she was met with her dual daggers.

"Grr!" The queen grumbled, "You'll pay for that!"

After a few moments the rangers and Eleysia had been injured and rounded up. The Queens were preparing to move in for the kill. They were distracted by loud wails coming from the half-room.

"What was that!?" The guys gulped.

The wails got louder as the two reaper statues came to life. One of them hissed, revealing two forked tongues.

"Kelzaks! Get them!" The queen shouted.

The Kelzaks ran forward with fervor but were intercepted with dark portals, bringing in Huginn, Muninn, and the abyss wolves, with Shabah at the front. The otherworldly minions of death tore the Kelzaks to shreds.

The reapers spoke "None shall come before _her _without permission. Bow before your queen!" Their voices were like the chilling winter breeze. Demonic and hoarse.

"My what!?" The eldest queen spoke in outrage. The younger two queens charged forward and flipped over one of the reaper blades but were met with with the back handle, sending them flying.

"Enough!" The eldest yelled. She spit a substance from her mouth, and 16 soldier bee minions stood before her. "Keep those wolves busy!" She shouted, and the bees complied. The reapers attached their two scythes together, into one long double sided Scythe.

The younger two tried again and engaged the reapers. The eldest saw the opportunity and ran forward, she raised her claw ready to smash the Orb of Souls. Suddenly the caverns rumbled, the chamber shook. A mist enveloped the ground. The song of Death echoed from the purple orb, and when it stopped...

A familiar, but stronger, and more deathly voice spoke "Now I am become Death, destroyer of worlds"

Malice, or Death rather emerged from the half-room. She looked a bit older, not by too much. Her eyes were full purple. Her black hair flowed.

She raised a hand and made a flick motion with her hand. The two younger bees flew into the cavern walls with great force, killing them.

"Sisters!" The eldest shouted in fury as she charged towards Death. Her blade was inches from the Death's neck. When out of no where her hand grabbed the bee's arm.

Death grinned as the final queen shouted in agony and burst into flames.

Death held out her hand, and the orb appeared in it.

A being of such power, her gaze fell onto the rangers.


	21. I love Lothor?

The rangers stared at the newly awakened goddess, she looked like Malice. But was she?

"Malice?" Dustin asked, the words barely coming out of his mouth

"She is a part of me, we... I am here."

The group smiled and came closer.

"Now we can really kick Lothor's but!" Shane exclaimed.

Kelly didn't say anything, she only though in silence. _T__hat was __embarrassing. I didn't... couldn't do anything. I was useless to them._

* * *

Malice walked along the streets of Blue Bay Harbor. Kelly had gone to a meeting. Shane was at the skate park, Tori went to the beach, Dustin and the Bradlys were at the track, and Cam of course, was back at ninja ops coming up with some new gadget. She looked to her side, construction workers were making repairs after the invasion. Flyers were on the walls advertising recruitment to the police department. They began a recruitment campaign to make up for losses during the invasion. Malice continued on the road, she wanted to see if John was ok. Death concentrated but couldn't find his soul, so she knew he was alive.

Malice walked further down the road strong structures of steel and concrete lined the roadside. Cars sped by and digital billboards hung on glass buildings.

Mankind had evolved since their creation. She remembered, creating the world with her brothers and sisters. The first humans were tall and immortal. They were Pandora and Epithemus. Immortal beings, and thus they had children. There came a time when the world was full. And many creations of the Earth complained, they did not have space to house children, children that they wanted. And so Death came, she took away immortality, and with life created a system for the Earth. If they would be patient, and have hope. They would have their immortality again, but in death. Now mankind had come so far. They took to their likeness, and gained a love for creation. Malice smiled, she knew their evolution, how they grew under the care of the six.

* * *

Malice sat under the full moon on her mountain top. Now there was no girl in the mirror, she was that girl, or that girl was a part of her. There still a portal to her realm, she could see the phantom wolves running around. Shabah sat with Toorab as the two Val-ravens flew about.

Death sung a tune.

_The Earth is green, the water's clean_

_The birds fly on high._

_But time has come and this will pass_

_The first ones come last._

_When they come the world will burn_

_Lest the daughters and the sons will shield this hearth and home._

* * *

"That's everything." Malice nodded, while she was now death, she retained her knack for perfection. She had organized the fruits by order and set up a nutrition sheet on display.

"You know, you didn't have to print out instruction sheets." Kelly said

"Oh please" Tori teased, "If she didn't organize the fruit in order and make a pie chart she would go nuts!"

Malice pursed her lips to offer a counter-argument, but her gaze fell on the pie chart in front of them showing the ratio of fruits for the smoothie. She gave up on her rebuttal and accepted it. "Truer words have never been spoken."

Shane, Hunter, Dustin, and Blake walked in.

The yellow ranger read the stand, "since when is cooking an action sport?" he questioned.

Kelly smiled with pride "Real Sports-pro drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations."

"Dude, this stuff is nasty, I don't care how you cook it."

Tori raised an eyebrow "Stick around, you might be surprised."

Just then Cam walked in, wearing a green striped shirt.

Shane laughed, "Cam, you take cooking?"

The green ranger laughed sheepishly "look, Tori wanted someone to take the class with her, and dad said I should get out more. So here I am."

"Yeah, but cooking class?"

"Oh, Hi," Hunter smirked as a group of beautiful women walked in.

Cam smiled wryly "It has its advantages." he went and took a seat.

Shane was left in awe, and Dustin nodded "Dude's got a point."

The guys rushed to their seats, Blake saw Tori laughing at something Cam whispered to the blue ranger. "Great" he muttered.

Tori looked over and saw Shane laughing with a couple of girls. She turned around over her chair and interrogated Shane "I thought cooking was lame."

"What!" Shane said in his high pitched voice when he lies "Who said that? I mean, everyone should know how to cook."

Malice smiled at their friendly rivalry.

Kelly looked at the crowd before her, she was nervous, but determined to play it off. "Hello everyone, today's recipe: Storm Charger smoothies. After blending the fruit and the yogurt..."

* * *

A woman in a red cloak stood over a cup of tea "I know." she spoke into it, on her wall a banner of the Scarlet Coven hung. "I am watching." she spoke into the tea, "lets see if their plan works, it will give us valuable insight into them."

She smiled at her tea "Yes, I know, with the hunters gone we have much more freedom."

* * *

"How will we know which ranger will fall in love?" Marah asked.

"Does it matter?" Kapri retorted "There's five of them, and we only need one. Then we'll convince him to help us take over the Earth." The older sister enjoyed the sound of her voice and continued with her babbling "Uncles going to be so proud of us, plus, i'm going to get a boyfriend out of the whole deal!"

Marah furrowed her eyebrows. "You!? It was my idea! I want a boyfriend!" she tried to snatch a pink heart tablet in Kapri's hand, but she resisted. The two sisters began a tug-of-war of it until it flew out of their hands and in to a smoothie. The rangers came forward and picked up a glass

"Past the lips, over the gums" Blake muttered to himself. He took a sip but something seemed off. "That tasted weird." he proclaimed.

"Let me see." Cam said as he reached out for the glass, he too took a sip.

"Mmm... That's sweet." Tori said approvingly.

Cam stared at her intently "Nothing will ever be as sweet as you."

"Ugh, thanks I guess." Tori said, a little bugged out. She looked over and saw Blake staring at her with his head tilted. He was smiling. "Why are you grinning at me like a lovesick baboon?" She said jokingly.

"Because he is one." Cam snickered.

"Hey!" Blake glared in return.

"Go swing from a tree and let the humans have conversation."

people began to watch them, and took excitement in it.

"Back off" Blake shouted as he threw flour on Cam's shirt. "I saw her first."

"Make me!" Cam fired back with a fist full of flour.

"I will" Blake tossed more flour it him. Soon everyone joined in, tossing egg yolk and yogurt. Kelly retreated to the safety of the table. Malice faded out from the crowd and to safety behind a planter. "I've been reduced to hiding behind an over-grown Ficus." she watched the food fight with amusement. "Foolish humans." she said as she smiled. With her powers she struck down a rogue egg hurtling towards her, but a little of the yolk got on her cloak.

"Got you!" Dustin shouted, as he was covered in flour, yolk, and batter. The yellow ranger grinned.

Malice returned a sly smirk and held up her hand. A flurry of eggs appeared before hurry, floating in the air.

"Ok hey! I was just joking!" The yellow ranger's smile had faded.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, as 7 eggs pelted him.

* * *

Malice stood atop the snowy mountain, in her usual spot. At her hip rested the Orb of Souls. Purple energy radiated from her hands. It was more than a millennium since she had practiced her powers as Death. A skull temporarily materialized in her hands, but quickly dissipated.

"Rusty." she said, she mad another attempt, this time trying her hand at a reaper, that too failed.

"Maybe something more simple."

She concentrated and wove an undead spider. The little arachnid scurried away into a corner.

"Now something else." She concentrated, then walked over and sat on the swing. But where she had stood was another one of her. Two functioning Malices

"Good." She said

"Indeed" the other replied. The duplicate Malice also moved and now a third one stood in its place. "Now we are three."

"Yes, but for now, we... I can't make any more. But with time."

* * *

"Tori!" Blake shouted as he ran up a flight of stairs, Cam was fast behind him. "Yo wait up!" the two rangers each had a bag in their hand.

"Huh?" the blue ranger spun around.

"I got you a little something." The navy ranger said as he blushed.

"How sweet." Tori grinned. She opened the bag and pulled out a socket wrench set. "I've always wanted one" she said halfheartedly.

cam scoffed, "A Real man knows what a woman wants is... Acne face wash."

Blake laughed, but Tori simply grumbled to herself.

"I think I need a little time... alone" she said as she power walked away.

"Look what you did!" Blake shouted at the green ranger.

"Me!? You're the one who scared her off!" Cam clamped his teeth.

"That is it! Thunder-Samurai duel! 3:00 at the beach!"

"I'll be there!" Cam glared back.

"So will I." Blake said.

* * *

Malice leaped off the side of the mountain, followed by her two clones. The three of them flew threw the air, screeching like a Banshee.

The three of them flew around the sky, with the Val-ravens by their side.

"Oh, I'm so excited, Halloween is coming up!" Huginn proclaimed.

Muninn rolled her eyes "Don't we get enough Halloween around here?"

"No, I miss the old pumpkin they would leave out for us back in Ireland. We'd eat it and they thought it kept us away. Really, We always went back every year for the pumpkins."

"Ah, Halloween. My favorite holiday." Death chimed in

"I can't wait to terrify them - again." Muninn said.

The five of them made a U-turn and flew back around to the mountain.

* * *

Tori was walking alongside a movie studio when suddenly she saw something. "Kelzaks" she muttered."at a movie studio?"

She sneaked into the studio and saw Lothor speaking with a strange rat monster.

"I'm not sure about the this power of television thing." Lothor said.

"Don't worry! That little box right there is magic!" the monster replied.

"Once those TV households get a load of you, it'll be a Lothor love fest!" Zurgane added

"Well, if you really think so."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows, this was weird. The blue ranger began to creep towards the exit.

"This is a closed set!" Zurgane intercepted her. "Security, escort this visitor to her doom!"

"I can take you" Tori glared.

* * *

Tori sat, tied up to a fake cactus. "ow" she muttered.

* * *

"Now we'll be following the executive chef's appearance on the cooking channel." Kelly said. she pressed the power button and the screen turned on.

A house background appeared, reading "I love Lothor"

"No! I don't love Lothor!" Kelly grumbled, "where's the cooking program?"

"Yeah" Dustin agreed, "I read the TV listing every week, nothing like this was in there."

Kelly nodded towards Dustin as he, Shane, and Hunter left the building.

A few moments later, her TV got a little brighter "I never noticed how handsome Lothor is" The redhead sighed.

* * *

_Malice, we got a problem. _Shane called in over the communicator.

_I'm en-route _Death replied. The three Malice's turned into one as she headed towards the city plaza.

* * *

"Have you seen the broadcast sensei?" The red ranger spoke into his communicator

_Yes, Lothor is using subliminal messages to get viewers to fall in love with him. You must find his tv set and put an end to it._

"We're on it." Hunter replied. "But ugh, how do we know which studio it is?"

Malice landed by the rangers while Huginn and Muninn scouted from above. "What's up with everyone?"

"Lothor is brainwashing people with TV"

"He's not the first" Malice retorted.

A group of women ran by screaming in excitement and holding _I love Lothor _signs.

"Let's follow them" The crimson ranger said.

* * *

Cam and Blake were duking it out at the beach, vigorously fighting each other. Ratwell, a rat-like monster took aim att he rangers with his crossbow and began firing.

* * *

A group of women, with Kelly at the head, were pressed against Lothor's studio, begging to get in.

"This is pure evil" Hunter proclaimed

"We've got to get them out of there." Shane agreed.

"Hey!" Dustin shouted "Lothor is a creep!"

Shane tried to stop him "Dustin I don't think-"

but the yellow ranger didn't seem to hear him "... he's put you all under a spell."

"No way!" Kelly shouted, "We love Lothor! Get them!"

The zeal of the ground fell on the rangers as they charged.

Malice rolled her eyes and held out her hands. Waves of dark energy burst out and washed over the mob.

They shook it off, and seemed to go back to normal. They had forgotten what was happening.

"What... was that?" Shane asked.

"Magic." The girl replied with a smile.

Kelly saw them and walked over, "Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing much." Malice replied "Lothor just brainwashed a good portion of the world with tv causing people to become foaming-at-the-mouth-school-girl-fans."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Was i-"

"Yep!" Malice cut off.

"great..." the redhead stammered "how can I help."

"I will be scouting for other groups of deranged fan girls, while they go to the source. If for some reason the broadcast can't be stopped in time, Lothor might command his new legions to do something terrible. I will look through the eyes of my creatures, but we need you to mislead Kelzak patrols away from the studio."

Hunter was impressed, Malice was taking charge. "sounds good."

Death nodded then held out her hand "Evolo Katastros, Evolo!" . Toorab, her armored horse with purple eyes and hair of purple flame appeared. she adjusted her hood then mounted the deathly horse. She held out her hand and her double scythe appeared in it. Malice split into three. There were three Katastros, three scythes, and 3 Malices. each riding in their own direction.

"Did that just..." Dustin Stammered. the others had awe and shock on their face.

Kelly shook her head "don't even bother."

* * *

Tori had just freed herself from her bounds. She spoke into her communicator "Sensei, Lothor is planning on brain washing the world through TV"

_He's late for that, but I am aware of the problem and working on it. Right now you must help Blake and Cam, they have been affected an unknown variable._

The blue ranger nodded, "on it."

* * *

The three Malice's rode along the road, restoring the minds of the mindless as they ran by. Malice concentrated, a fourth Malice appeared. The four riders rode along the road. Freeing the captive minds and cutting down Kelzaks.

* * *

"Stay back, I'll handle this." The navy ranger proclaimed

"Back off," Cam scoffed, "he's mine."

"I said I got it!" Blake shoved the green ranger and the two were back at it, kicking and fighting each other.

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form!" the two rangers were still fighting each other.

Tori ran up, shaking her head. "Hello! Isn't that the ranger over there!?" The Blue Ranger pushed them apart, but they went right back at it behind her.

"It's time you knew the truth Tori!" Blake exclaimed.

"What?" Tori asked, her inquisition was short lived. Ratwell fired a burst of lasers at her.

"Tori!" The rangers cried out.

* * *

"Come on" Hunter walked forwards, in his hand was a small mechanical device.

"This'll work right?" Dustin asked

"It should" Shane reaffirmed him.

The three climbed through an open window.

"There. We just need to upload this to the computer."

Lothor stood up from a couch "I'm going to go to the powder room, we'll resume in 10" The evil space ninja left through a door in the back.

"Make it 20!" Marah and Kapri said, grinning. "We need to fix our makeup."

"Hurry it up." Zurgane snapped as the two sisters skipped away.

* * *

"Cam, Blake, you're under a spell. You've got to fight it." Tori insisted.

"This is no spell." Cam uttered.

"My feelings are real." Blake finished. "And I'm going to prove it!"

The rangers but struggling to get up, but Blake leaped off his feet and stood in front of Tori. His antlers were laying by Cam.

"Blake no!" The blue ranger cried as her boyfriend took another wave of energy bolts.

But he shrugged it off. "Impossible" Ratwell shouted, "No one is that strong!"

"Never under estimate the power of love." the Navy ranger smirked.

"You win Blake." Cam accepted defeat. "Catch!" He tossed the Navy Antlers to his right owner.

"Thanks" he shouted as he charged towards Ratwell, slicing and dicing him until he imploded.

Suddenly Cam and Blake became normal again. Shane, Dustin, and Hunter ran up "Satellite is down." The red ranged exclaimed.

"Are you ok Tori?" Dustin asked

"I think so, but I got worked." her arm and shoulders were filled with blue bruising.

A horse neighed in the distance, as four Malices rode towards them.

"I think I have a concussion." Tori said.

"No, its her new ability." Dustin explained.

The four Malices converged into one as she skid to a halt in front of the other rangers. She leaped off of Katastros as he faded away.

"Here." Death held out her hand and touched Tori's arm. It stung her a little, but soon waves of purple energy flowed off her arm and into Malice through her eyes.

"Thanks." Tori said, Malice's new ability had completely healed her arm.

* * *

Cam and Blake were laying on a wooden table in Ninja Ops. Tori was beside them.

"If this is a love hangover." the green ranger began. "I never want to fall in love."

"I hear that." Blake quickly realized his mistake, "Oh, I mean at least while under a spell."

"So Blake, what did you want to tell me, when you said it's time I knew the truth."

"Oh... umm" Blake pulled his hand back sheepishly.

"Hey!" Hunter shouted, he was carrying a tray of fried chicken. "A peace offering, since your cooking class got messed up. Homemade fired chicken from the heart."

"Something is wrong, this actually looks edible." Tori teased.

"Hey, who ordered take out?" Dustin asked as he walked in with a bucket reading Crusty's Chicken.

"Homemade?"

"OHH! Busted!" The group laughed.

"Uh, hey, where's Malice?" Tori questioned.

* * *

Death stood atop her mountain home. She concentrated, and willed for her minions to rise up. From her hands dark energy weaved together a group of Banshees.

"We live to serve" they spoke with a deadly voice.


	22. Good Will Hunter

Eleysia Thorn stood in Storm Chargers with a clipboard in her hand. She had been helping out at the store, taking inventory.

Hunter, being nosy as always, pried Dustin for information "So how's things going with your mom."

The yellow ranger smiled "good, it took me a while to understand, that she left for me. To keep me safe. But we're catching up a lot now."

"that's good." Blake intervened, "Your lucky to get a second chance like that."

"Guess what."

"what?" Hunter asked

"She rides,"

"Whoa, riding as in moto-cross?"

"Yes."

Blake grinned "then what are we waiting for, grab her and lets go hit the tracks."

Hunter sighed, "Can't bro, got to meet charlie."

"oh yeah, your little brother."

Dustin raised an eyebrow "there are more of you guys?"

The Crimson ranger chuckled "not that kind of brother. I know what it's like to be without a brother so I volunteered to help out after school, you know, do stuff."

Malice was sweeping the floor when another Malice walked by carrying a box of gloves and gave it to Kelly.

"Hey," the red head said "you're the original right?"

"yep."

"Good, what do we do if someone walks in and see's two of you?"

"Twins?" The young teen suggested.

Just then Malice#3 walked by with a mop causing the red head to raise an eyebrow.

Death dismissed it, "No one is going to see"

"Hey!" Shane called out as he walked in.

"Fine." she grumbled. Malice#4 disappeared, and the other two copies of her transformed into a Swedish male and a Canadian girl, both wearing the store's uniform.

"Much better" Kelly said as she zipped away to restock the protein bars.

Tori came into the store and stood by Blake as they spoke with Shane. Malice walked over to see what the commotion was about.

The red ranger grinned as he spoke "Big Air is having a contest for the best sports action video."

"Let me see." Tori said as she grabbed the magazine "The best one-minute video will be played on national television during the next action games."

"Sweet!" Dustin exclaimed, "I'm so going to win."

Shane raised an eyebrow "Don't you mean you're going to come in second?"

"No. i mean I'm going to win." Dustin lowered the magazine, "Oh I get it, you're calling me out."

"Mhm." Shane said as he nodded.

Tori grinned "I hate to burst your guy's bubble" She didn't mean that, Tori loved torpedoing their dreams. "How are you guys going to win anything without a video camera."

"What about Dustin's?"

"If I remember correctly." The blonde said as she turned towards the yellow ranger "you taped it to your helmet... right before you ran into that big Oak tree."

Dustin looked down sheepishly, "Yeah..." then he lit up, looking on the bright side. "But I got a cool shot, you should see it. It's all like _Aaaaaah! _**Boom!"  
**after reading the other's blank expressions he quit while he was ahead.

Blake suddenly got an idea "Cam's got a camera."

the guys eye's widened as the group ran for the door.

Only Hunter remained behind.

Just then a small kid with brown jelled back hair walked in, followed by an older European lady with blonde hair.

* * *

"So" Eleysia paused to grab a breathe, she stood besides her daughter as they stocked shelves. "All Hallows' Eve is coming soon."

"That it is." Malice said as she set bottles of motor oil on shelves.

"Are you going still going to have the annual Dark Rose ball? Now that you're Malice." Eleysia was speaking to Death.

"Of course I am, Malice was but a fragment of me, i retain her memories and emotions. But I recall all my old memories and emotions as well. The Dark Rose ball will continue, as it has for billions of years now."

Death had remembered all the conversations she had with Eleysia at the ball. It was the pain of the mother, knowing that was the closest she'd be to her daughter, till now.

"You always manage to come up with something new in the Netherworld. What do you plan this time?"

"You know better than to ask, it's a surprise."

* * *

The rangers stumbled into Ninja Ops, grunting and arguing as they shoved and shouted. "Hey!" one called, "Cam Can i-" "-Borrow your camera"

"Hold on!" Cam proclaimed, causing the group to sort themselves out. "Wait just a minute. No one is getting anything until I know what's up."

Shane handed Cam a magazine "check out page 5" The teen genius quickly deducted that they wanted his camera. "I'll do it but I have some conditions: one, no one touched my camera but me" Cam pointed towards the yellow ranger "I saw your last outing on 'When Good Riders Go Bad' and two- everyone gets equal time on their video."

Dustin raised his hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No Way" Cam teased.

* * *

Hunter walked alongside Charlie "Do you like Motocross?"

"No."

"Basketball?"

"No."

"Baseball?"

"No."

"Penguins?"

"No."

"Pizza, everyone loves pizza right?"

"Pizza gives me hives."

Hunter let out a low sigh, he was doing terrible at this. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"Look, I know what you are trying to do, but I've gone this long without a dad, and I don't really need him now."

The crimson ranger looked down in defeat as Charlie entered his home. _Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. _Hunter thought.

"Nonsense." Malice called out behind him.

"Are you following me?" he asked.

"Nope. I was headed this way when I saw you."

"Oh." Hunter was wallowing so much he didn't even notice Malice red his mind.

"Children now a days, they're so picky. In my day and age - well, from at least last century - would be grateful to have an opportunity like this."

Hunter chuckled, it wasn't real laughter. Just a terrible attempt at self comfort.

"Try teaching him martial arts."

"Charlie isn't really an athletic type."

"Trust me." Malice reassured him, "it always does the job."

Death turned and started down the path, holding the Orb of Souls in her hand, it hymned the song of death.

Hunter watched her walk into the distance, before he turned to leave.

* * *

Marah and Kapri walked up towards an old 1980's house. It was in good shape for something so old, the girls were wearing white skirts and tops, each carrying a tray of sauces and toppings. They rung the door bell, and a small kid, Charlie, answered. He held in his hand a strange device with a dragon symbol on it. It read on the bottom _Property of Lothor: PAM._

"What are you supposed to be?" The kid asked, he was revolted by their terrible clothing.

"Hello? We're obviously girl guards!" Kapri snapped

"Yeah!" Marah added, "care for some girl guard salsa?"

"Aren't you a little to old to be girl guards?" Charlie questioned

"I told you..." Marah whispered to her elder sister.

Kapri cut to the chase, "how about we trade you all of these for that?" She pointed to the PAM.

"Let me see..." The kid grabbed a bottle, then grinned as he squirted it on them "Girl guards don't sell salsa!" He promptly slammed the door.

"Great!" Kapri shouted, "First we lose the PAM in a yard sell, now we can't get it back from a baby!"

"To be fair he's a toddler." Marah added.

* * *

Death walked along the road, in solitude, listening to the song of death. The voices of billions singing in harmony, feeling the peace of death.

* * *

On Malice's mountain lair, two banshees guarded the entrance to the cave. it was merely a formality, no one could penetrate the protective magic their queen, ruler, and dear dictator had placed on the mountain. Inside the horse Toorab and the wolf Shabah rested, Huginn and Muninn had gone for a flight. Two more Banshees were guarding the mirror, no girl stood in its reflection now, but none the less the realm remained. Just then Death faded in, and the banshees bowed before their ruler.

"Rise" she commanded, and they did.

Malice walked through the portal and faded into the distance.

* * *

Shane flipped off the ramp, did a 180 and remade contact with the ramp, but a few moments later he lost his balance and fell off.

Cam ran up holding his video camera "I think I got some good shots!"

"Better then what you got for Blake and Dustin?" The red ranger was frustrated with himself. "Give me one more try, I know I can land it!" he pleaded, "

"Maybe later!" Tori interrupted, "your time is up, it's my turn, and We need to get out there soon before the tides leave."

just then the their morphers beeped "saved by the bell." Cam said relieved.

_Kelzaks... City_

"It must be another glitch with cyber Cam." the green ranger noted.

* * *

Malice was walking through the dark forest, enjoying the dead willows. Suddenly she stopped, _Time to go to work_ She thought. Her communicator didn't work in this realm, but she could sense them calling her. Death raised her hands and faded away.

She reappeared in Ninja Ops before her friends.

"What is it this time?" Tori grumbled, Lothor was cutting into her personal time.

The screen displayed two Kelzaks, wandering about confused.

"Two of them? That's it? I can handle this one myself." Dustin said.

"Better Idea" Death said.

The group had turned to stare at her

"eyes on the screen." she proclaimed, and they did. Her eyes glowed a dark purple, and dark energies swirled off her hand and faded.

On the screen you could see those same energies strike the ground near the Kelzaks.

"You missed," Blake said surprised.

"Death don't ever miss." The ancient being said.

The screen displayed a cracked ground, from it skeletal hands erupted, giving way for armored-undead-skeleton-warriors. Four of them emerged and made quick work of the Kelzaks.

"When did you learn to do that?" Tori exclaimed in awe.

"Just recently."

Their glory was short lived, as out of no where twenty Kelzaks appeared and engaged the undead. The aliens lost 6 of their warriors before they managed to overtake Malice's minions.

"Well, I guess we better take care of this ourselves." Shane suggested

The group promptly left for the merchant district of Blue Bay Harbor.

* * *

The Kelzaks rushed into a shield formation as the rangers stood across from them. Malice had her cloak drawn over her head, and smirked from underneath. She flicked her wrist and dark bolts flew out, detonating and shattering the Kelzak formation. A few of the foot soldiers lay on the ground while the rest went sprawling.

Out of nowhere, legions of Kelzaks warped down from the sky.

The group was wide eyed, and Dustin muttered "WHAT THE-"

"DIE!" he was cut off from Malice's war cry. She had already summoned her armored horse Toorab, she wielded her dual Scythe as she rode across in her deathly armor. Huginn and Muninn took her left flank, while two other valravens took her right flank. Shabah and another wolf were by her side, the wolf broke off with Huginn and Muninn, while the other phantom wolf left with the other valravens to attack a legion of Kelzaks. Malice rode across the field of battle, tearing into the kelzaks. Three Banshees screeched gleefully as they tore Kelzaks to shreds. The rangers on the other hand, weren't used to such numbers, and while they were dealing damage, they kept taking blows, having trouble fending off so many attackers.

Death strode through the battlefield, her phantom blade wreaking havoc. Finally, two Kelzaks grabbed long shafts of wood and struck at Toorab's legs, causing him to fall. Malice flew from her horse and landed on her face, and slowly she rose up. Her armored suit faded, and she was left in her cloak.

The rangers had seen her fall, and they say the Kelzaks mocking her.

They jumped in joy at dismounting her. None could see the face of Death, it hung low "Don't laugh." she said, which of course, caused the Kelzaks to laugh more.

"DON'T LAUGH!" she shouted, she glared up and her eyes were glowing purple. Raged filled them, and a burst of energy knocked down the Kelzaks. Toorab reared on his hind legs, as if to sense the coming events.

The Orb of Souls emanated with bright purple energy, huge gales of wind swirled from it as day turned to night. The full moon hung overhead, it was surrounded by dark clouds, blowing in the huge torrents of wind.

"Malice!" Dustin tried to scream, but the wind was too loud, to powerful.

Death stared at the Kelzaks with hate and fury, her eyes glowing purple. The Orb of Souls floated between her hands, and it released dark energy. A Blackness that screamed with the tortured souls of hell, as it latched onto all the Kelzaks and began to slowly drag them towards the orb. They screamed in fear and pain, trying to run from the tethers, but in vain.

Her friends watched in horror and awe at the plight of the Kelzaks, over 500 of them, and they knew not one would be spared death's wrath.

The Kelzaks screamed in agony as their every fiber was broken down, consumed by the orb, because its master had willed it.

Death spoke in a demonic voice, "Don't ever piss me off."

The orb stopped glowing and rested in its master's hands, Death calmed down as the wind died down, her eyes returning to normal. Any ordinary mortal would have burst into ashes at that much power, but she was Death! One of the firstborn. Her mother was Chaos, and her father Order. Such a powerful being, after wielding such power in eons! Was left with a mere headache, annoying, but not too bad.

Cam walked forward "I need to go fix the glitch so we can communicate easily, meet up with you guys later."

the group nodded before the green ranger streaked away.

The rangers were a little (a lot!) frightened by Death's new power, it was terrifying.

Malice could tell, and made an excuse to leave "I am going to go and see if I can find out what Lothor is planning, i'll meet up with you guys later."

they nodded wearily as she faded away.

* * *

"Have you tried martial arts with him?" Eleysia asked Hunter, the crimson ranger stood across her relaying his troubles with Charlie.

He smirked a little "no, I haven't tried that yet. Thanks Eleysia"

"Don't mention it." the young lady smiled in return as the blonde started for the door.

Just then the rangers came in, Blake along with the other rangers headed for Hunter, but Dustin wearily went to his mother.

"Hey mom?" The yellow ranger asked in a hushed tone

Eleysia smiled, she loved the title. "Yes? What's wrong."

he explained the events that occurred in the merchant district. "I know that you explained the whole deity thing to , it feels like Malice is disappearing and Death is taking hold.

The mother of two beckoned Dustin to come talk with him in the back, privately, and he followed.

She drew in a breathe before speaking "There is no losing Malice, or Death taking hold. They are one in the same, so is Artemisa, Hippolyta, and the others."

She could tell Dustin wasn't satisfied, so she continued "Imagine you now, and you 20 years from now. When you are 38 years old, you'll be a lot different than you are now. Yet, you'll still be Dustin, you'll still retain your personality, and you will still be my son. Though she is an ancient powerful being, she is still your younger sister."

"I guess" the young teen replied

* * *

Tattered banners fluttered at the back of Ninja ops. Tori and Cam were staring at a computer screen.

"I don't know, something is missing." the blonde proclaimed, "it's like I've seen it all before."

The green ranger pursed his lips, "that's what you look like." on the screen video footage

"well, at least you fixed the glitch." Tori said.

"But I missed that glitch." Cam exclaimed, an alert had come up showing a stereo like monster.

* * *

"I'm going to rock this town till it drops!" the monster boasted as he watched from the city plaza.

Streaks came from the wind and knocked him down, they landed a few meters away to reveal Hunter and Blake in their ranger forms.

"Who's this radio head?" Blake questioned

Hunter began replying "He thinks-"

"Boohoo! Coming at you with 5000 watts of power!" He blasted them with radio waves, sending them sprawling to the ground.

"Our turn!" Shane shouted, he along with Dustin, Cam, and Tori struck the radio head. it took a little damage, but reacted by jolting them until they collapsed.

"Brutal!" the yellow ranger exclaimed.

"now what?" Tori asked.

Suddenly the air grew heavy, and it seemed to shift. Space around them became blurred.

"What's going on? Quit it!" The radio head demanded. Suddenly, a bolt of dark energy struck through him, leaving a gaping whole. Malice stood across him, her hair and cloak fluttering in the breeze. Her pale skin glistening under the sun. The monster fell and burst into hot flames. Another had fallen before Death, the destroyer of worlds. Dustin looked at her soft smile, the pain in her eyes, the way she walked and the way her hair fluttered in the breeze, that was his sister, that was Malice.

Suddenly a scroll descended, and the radio head grew to even larger heights.

"Now its your turn." Malice said to the rangers.

They nodded and summoned their zords.

"Form the Megazord!" They shouted in unison. All six zords combined into the Hurricane Megazord. A towering beast, at least twice the height of it's opponent. it was armed with a protective star on its chest, and was decorated with the six ranger colors. The radio head tried to blast it, but it was too strong. The Megazord retaliated with a powerful and single strike to the monster, causing it to drop dead and explode.

* * *

Hunter was walking with Charlie in the park, after a few meters he came to a stop in a large clearing. "Here is good."

"Alright, I can't wait!" The young kid was ecstatic.

"The first step to martial arts is..."

* * *

The full moon glistened over head, windy breezes flew past the mountain peak. On the far side was the dead willow, it's swing fraying in the wind. Malice stood on the peak, her dress, black like the gazing skies, illuminated only by the moonlight and the six purple fires that surrounded her. She danced silently, spinning her scythe overhead, then flipping over gracefully. Everything was in glorious motion, her scythe, her body, her dress, her hair, her orb, all in harmonious motion. Her dress spun in half circles, and dark energies spun with her, in waves of beautiful energies, dark yet illuminated by the moon light. Slowly she raised the orb above her head with both hands fully extended. She kept spinning, her dress kept spinning, and so did the energies swirl. Steadily her feet rose off the ground, and she lifted into the air, continually spinning, the orb glowing. Energies swirled in the air. The orb began to sing, it sang the song of souls, an orchestra of billions of souls, singing in beautiful harmony. These voices of the dead, formed such a song, displaying gratitude for this eternal peace their queen has brought them. In the end, every soul shall taste death.

* * *

The following morning in Ninja Ops, the rangers were gathered around a table. They were all bummed out.

"At least you got one killer shot." Dustin said reassuringly to Blake.

"problem is, it takes more than one shot to make a film." he replied

"My first 10 seconds are good, and then it flops." Tori proclaimed

Cam raised an eyebrow "So after all the work from yours truly, you guys still aren't happy?"

Shane quirked his lips, "its not your fault, I guess we just didn't realize how hard it is to make a good video."

Malice spoke "better together than alone."

The rangers looked at her with confused looks, causing Cam to sigh. "shes talking about editing" he said cynically

"OOOH!" the rangers exclaimed.

* * *

"Shh!" Kapri hushed Marah. The two of them were snooping around Charlie's room.

"Here it is." the younger sister pulled the P.A.M out of an open drawer and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Then lets get out of here."

The two sisters teleported out the room.

* * *

Kelly and Eleysia were attending the counter in Storm Chargers. The bell on the door rung, as John Walker came in.

"Reminds me of when I was young." Kelly muttered.

"Huh?" The young mother asked.

"Oh, you don't know huh. Malice and John, they like each other."

The mother raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry." Kelly reassured her, "he is sweet, close to her age, though slightly older, he is a detective prodigy, not to mention he's all shy and trippy in front of her."

"Then I approve."

"It's starting" Shane said.

On the screen a news lady appeared "I present to you the winning Action-sports video." the screen displayed the video. Action music played as the scene showed a young lady standing on a cliff, from her arm two ravens fly. The next scene is of a young teen, Shane, twisting through the air on his skateboard.

"Congratulations." John said softly to Malice.

"Thanks." she replied

_Now what?_ John thought to himself, he wanted to put his arm around her and lean her head against his shoulder, but what if she didn't want to.

Malice could read his thoughts, she moved closer to him until her body was pressed against his, and she rested her head on his shoulder. John smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

A large room was filled with people in black and white suits, they sat in half circled with computer screens in front of them. Some people walked back and forth holding hologram copies of files. At the front of the room were two people, a young man and girl in a white lab coat were holding files, staring at a large screen. Chatter could be heard in the back of the room between different personnel _"**A class 3, haven't had one of those in a while. Congratulations on the find."**_

Suddenly the large screen displayed an alert "_Warning! Warning! Unknown power surge detected, class: error; can not measure. power origins: 0-8-4, location of surge: sector 0076_

One of the scientists dropped her files, the two of them were wide eyed. An older European man ran up next to them, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the alert "What... the hell. We have NEVER seen something like this, the power levels are off the chart."

"I know sir." the girl said in a British accent "The power is so strong, we can't even measure it."

The man drew his eyebrows together "Prep the team, we're going to Blue Bay Harbor."


	23. All About Beevil

_"The moon has risen tonight, our town has turned into a small city. Granted we are still using wood, and no railroads are here, but there is this great eatery on the corner of Aiden lane, Blue Bay harbor, a wonderful city it has become. We've even set up this beautiful dock down by the beach. I've also met a beautiful girl here, Arlene Ward. She works the beautiful eatery on Aiden lane. Her smile is soft, her touch sweet, and her soul is noble. I write these series, not knowing if we will ever have contact with anyone, so if anyone should find this, now, or perhaps a time from now. Just now our story. Know this beautiful town, my beautiful Arlene, my wonderful Blue Bay Harbor, and that it will survive the She-devil that haunts these woods. Her eyes- a fierce violet, with yellow pupil. Remember this date, August 3rd, 1734. -Mateus Walker"_

"This is a recovered page from a dig site near this Blue Bay Harbor." A young Asian lady spoke willfully. She stood in front of a video screen displaying the page. Across from her was a large hall, an assembly of men and women in suits, leather jackets, and lab coats, two of the people in lab coats seemed to be the center of the scientists' attention. Two young teens, a woman by the name of Simmons, she was one of the two who detected the 0-8-4; the other was Fitz. The Asian lady continued "remember, this is an 0-8-4, if you are unable to retrieve the target, then you must destroy it. From a few records we've obtained, as well as our monitoring of the power rangers in this area, we have determined the subject is in fact a being." An older white man walked forward and took the stand "Thank you Melinda" he nodded to her as he stood besides her. "You've all been assigned to units, each with a set goal. We have a number of suspects as to who the 0-8-4 might be, so each unit will have an assigned suspect, or people close to suspects. Since agents Simmons and Fitz were on watch when the 084 was detected, they will be with Melinda and I, on primary. You've all got your assignments, go over them and prepare."

"Yes sir!" The assembly retorted in unison. They left the assembly to head to their respective quarters. Outside a window the blue skies and empty clouds shimmered. These men were in an aircraft carrier that flew through the skies. on the walls of the room there was icons that read "S.H.I.E.L.D"

* * *

"So, I trust your awakening is coming along well?" Eleysia asked? She stood in Storm Chargers alongside Kelly. They watched as a light veil of smoke hovered around the room, a cloaking spell, meant to make the magic invisible to the eyes of those she wished. Such magic was ancient and powerful, even the mightiest of witches could not channel it with such ease. But while she held this spell, she also had 42 fractions of herself straightening out the store. Death, the title for all things dark, including the shadows that writhed about. Creating illusions, taking false shapes. Such as the vines the Queen of Thorns was so fond of. If but the mortals could see its true form, they would have fled in terror.

"Few barriers remain, before I will have become fully awoken." Malice said.

"_This _isn't your full form, dear heavens." Kelly said, her exasperation wasn't frustration, it was her way of trying to understand all this.

The other copies of Malice finished their cleaning, before becoming whole with Death again. Shortly thereafter she lifted the cloaking spell.

"So" Eleysia said, "what are the others like?"

"Others?" Kelly questioned,

"My siblings" Malice added, "us first ones."

"Oh"

"Of the other five, I was closest to Fire, I do not know if she is fully awakened, only an awakened can sense another awakened."

"What kept you close to Fire?" Eleysia asked,

"her candidness I suppose, Fire was always forthcoming, honest, no lies or deception. Just straightforward. She always spoke her mind. Our elements are also alike, Fire and Death, the two are rather close. In fact, it was from a combination of Death and Fire that one of the main three species were born. More about that later though."

"Ok" Kelly said. "What about the other four?"

"There is Water, she is always calm, she seems harmless on the outside, but beneath she is always calculating, planning, intelligent, and in the rare case that someone does anger her, it is a terrible wrath. My brother Earth is honest, firm, reliable. He is kind is watchful, calm, kind of resembles father."

"That kind of a brother, I had one just like him." Eleysia interrupted. _Jim, my dear. _she thought.

Malice continued her family story "Air is free spirited, wild, he doesn't like rules, he's energetic, and then there is life. Life is fun, if you are feeling sad he is the one who props you up. I used to be quite the bore until I spent my first few eons with Life."

"Wow, they sound so normal" Kelly said, "Well, other than the whole crafting the universe thing."

"Well, got to go." Malice said.

"Wai-" Kelly tried to say, but it was too late, Malice faded away before Kelly could even finish her sentence. "Now whats got her all riled up?"

* * *

"I feel like I'm losing time every lap" Dustin groaned. He was at the track in his favorite yellow riding gear. Blake and Hunter were across them, in their riding gear as well. The two had just beat Dustin in another race.

"You're on a 125, you're supposed to." Blake stated.

Dustin wasn't really upset about losing, more than his new equipment failing him. "I just put that new carbon fiber air filter on, maybe I have to change the jets."

* * *

_Seth's BBQ, _the sign read. Malice was standing just outside the door. Her hair was curled, and a black Nightshade flower sat in her hair, matching her black silk dress embroidered with purple gemstones. She opened the door and entered, and there he was. John was wearing a Tuxedo, his eyes were widened and his jaw hung low when he saw Malice.

"Wow... um... You look amazing." he fumbled.

Malice smiled, her clean white teeth on display. "And you are looking quite charming."

* * *

The European man sat alongside Melinda, Simmons, and Fitz. "Any idea who the 084 might be?"

Melinda shifted a little "Not yet, our agents already on site are moving into position, they will probe each suspect and see what response is received."

* * *

"You sure you can fix it?"Dustin asked sheepishly.

Standing in front of him was an older man, his voice somewhat raspy, "I am certain, It will only take me a couple of hours." He handed him a business card, it read _Vulcan Sports Shop _"And by the time i'm done Your bike will be going 13% faster."

"Alright" Dustin said happily "Sweet."

* * *

A sturdy man peered through his binoculars, "Damn it! Where are they?" he was wearing a polo shirt and black jogging pants. Through his binoculars he could easily see Malice and John enjoying their dinner. The man set his binoculars down and started jogging along the side walk. Eventually he came to a white van and opened the side door, as he opened it he began yelling "I didn't hire you..." he stopped yelling as he saw the scene before him. Four men, all in black masks were dead, there were gash wounds on their necks and four spring-knives lay on the ground bloody. "What the..." suddenly the jogger stopped speaking, as if under a trance he grabbed a blade from a sheath on his waste. Slowly he raised it up to his neck and sliced. Blood splattered onto the van as he dropped to the ground, shades of purple began to vanish from his eyes as he slowly died. Across the van Malice walked out of the restaurant, smiling alongside John.

"I really enjoyed today." she said as she stepped closer and kissed him on the lips. They embraced and kissed for a few moments, but were interrupted by screams. Detective John rushed over towards a screaming woman, she was staring at the dead body on the floor. "Calm down" he said to the woman, "I'm a detective."

she nodded and began to breathe more normally. John glanced over to Malice and gave her a sad look, as if to say _sorry our date got totally messed up, but I have to work. _Death smiled and gave a nod, as if to say _No worries, I totally understand, no problem. _The young detective sighed with relief and went back to tending to the lady.

* * *

Dustin parked the van in a parking lot. Ahead was a large store that read _Vulcan Sports Shop. _The Yellow Ranger walked into the massive store and looked around. It looks like a car dealer ship, one one wall there was a variety of bows, knives, and guns. Across them were rows of aisles, each with a variety of different items; everything from hiking gear to hula hoops. Motor bikes were on display in the front of the store. "There he is! Haha!" the man from the race car spoke cheerily. A man was behind him rolling Dustin's motor bike, it was glistening with polish and seemed to have been greatly upgraded. "Oh sweet!" Dustin shouted ecstatically.

"Yeah, it has a new carbon fiber filter, a tune up, and increased gas power and efficiency."

* * *

"Marah!" Lothor shouted. Huge swirls of black smoke clouded the throne room.

"Whoops. I guess the Hydron bomb was actually a smoke bomb. Hehe?"

"Enough!" The evil ninja shouted, "for as long as you have been here, you have not done even one thing evil, you are a pathetic wimp and a disgrace. I hereby declare you an outcast! You have fifteen minutes to gather your things and be gone!"

"But..." Marah tried to interject, her eyes teary

"My decision is made! You know... I think I'll replace you with your old high school friend, what was her name again... um Evee?"

"Beevil..." Marah muttered under her breath as she walked away defeated.

* * *

"Squad 4 is down" Melinda stated to her boss. "they were assigned to Malice Thorn."

"Damn, what happened?" The elder man asked, he was standing in isolation, looking out the window of the airborne aircraft carrier.

"Apparently they stabbed themselves, stuck a knife in their neck."

immediately the man turned around to face her "what?"

"What the hell are we dealing with here Phil?" she surprisingly addressed him by his first name, clearly unnerved.

"She must be that reaper character that appeared on our radar a while back."

Melinda raised a brow "You think a 16 year old has that much power? it should have eaten her from the inside out."

"She's special." He spoke "I have no idea how-" suddenly his phone rang. "now what" he muttered as he answered. The other voice on the line spoke: _Sir, you have an incoming transmission from general Greeve, he is a four star general with considerable resources at his proposal._

* * *

_I can't believe them! _Marah thought. She walked down a dusty path, wearing a blue top and a darker shade of jeans. Her brown hair rustled along her shoulders, her light blue eyes glistened under the sun, like the blue violet in her hair. _After everything I did for them! They just throw me out like that... and beevil! I can't believe she'd just let them! _Out of nowhere she was tackled to the ground.

"Are you okay? You almost got mowed down out there." A male voice came from behind her.

As Marah began to stand up she saw a plethora of dirt bikes race past the path she had just been walking on. "Yeah, thanks" she said as she exhaled, "I guess I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." By now she stood up completely and turned around "You're-"

"Dustin" the young teen cut her off, oblivious to Marah's identity. "Do I know you? You look kind of familiar."

"I get that a lot." Marah brushed him off "You've seen one air head, you've seen em all."

"I know how you feel."

"You do?" Marah questioned in a surprise, _a power ranger, a klutz like me? No way! _

"Yeah, people think i'm a space case too, but you can't listen to them, as long as you're a good person that's what really counts."

A tear streaked down Marah's face, it caught the eye of Dustin. "What's wrong?" he spoke, confused.

The young girl turned away "I'm not a good person, i'm not even a good bad person."

"Huh?" Dustin scratched his head, "you lost me there."

Marah turned around and sighed, "Don't you recognize me?" Dustin briefly shook his head no, "maybe this will help." Marah snapped her fingers, and she appeared in her traditional beetle outfit.

"Woah!" Dustin exclaimed as he dropped back into a fighting stance. "You're that evil chick who's always trying to vaporize us!" The yellow ranger gulped with worry.

"Relax." Marah said as she reverted to her normal form. "You're safe, they kicked me out, because i'm not evil enough." The pain of rejection become somewhat apparent on Marah's face.

"Hey! That's crazy, you're like one of the worst people I've met." Dustin assured her

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, seriously, I'm not."

"Well, they replaced me with my friend Beevil, and she's way worse than me."

The two began to mindlessly walk. "Hey Marah, have you ever thought about turning good?"

At first the idea repulsed her "Like what, forever?"

"Yeah." Dustin said, a little excitedly

Marah responded with a swift and firm "Yuck"

"How do you know something is disgusting until you've tried it? Besides, it'd be a great way to get back at Lothor."

Marah thought about it for a moment and began to nod slightly, "yeah, maybe that would teach those ingrates a lesson. I have to do something so horribly nice and heroic, that they'll regret ever kicking me out."

"How about we start small."

"No think about it, I could help you destroy my uncle, it would be so much fun."

Just then Dustin's morpher beeped. "I got to go, but i'll talk to you later."

* * *

Malice stuck out two of her fingers, and as if unzipping something, she pulled down on the air. A dark and violet rift opened before her. She stepped through, and was in a familiar place. A cemetery with old willows looming above. She could feel the lake in the distance, surrounded by Evergreens, wolves lay by it; bathing in the moonlight, Shabah among them. In the sky flocks of ravens and harp eagles flew about, underneath horses grazed on the grass, Toorab gazed with them.

Malice fluttered past it all, up to a road. Gazing in the distance was a large city, black with purple torches to keep it lit. At the heart of the city was a massive palace, complete with two massive spires. "My home, my city, the Netherworld" Death said to herself as she flew in. The city was filled with beautiful walk ways, bridges, spires, two parks, an array of shops and even more houses. The city was in harmony, and glistened under the moonlight. A thousand stars and a handful of planets adorned the sky, a few galaxies were in sight as well. The black buildings were illuminated by the purple glow of the torches, coupled with the reflective light of the full moon the city seemed like a fictional wonderland. It was the Netherworld, the realm of Death, her territory. The city became ever expanding, as more and more privileged souls would take up residence in her city, a reward for all that they did while alive.

She faded into the palace and saw a few dozen maids, stewards, and workers preparing the palace for the annual Hallows Eve festival. The entrance in which she was standing in was a massive hall, the walls were adorned with beautiful portraits; their eyes moved about, looking at the room. Large thorn wood wines grew along the roof, a beautiful sight. The floor itself was gray tiles, adorned with a gold pathway to the grand staircase in front. The staircase went up before parting at two ways then turning back connecting to the second floor. On either side of the staircase was a hall way, leading to other rooms on the first floor.

From either side of the staircase Huginn and Muninn came walked down the stairs, greeting Malice with a friendly hug. "Preparations are going really well for the Hallows Eve festival."

"Excellent" Malice replied, "I will return later, there is something I need to tend to."

* * *

the team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents stood overhead in their aircraft carrier, watching through their monitors the situation on the ground. A U.S commander of the Delta force had learned of SHIELD's presence and was not to fond of it. The two groups had reached an agreement, the U.S military would take over the operation, and SHIELD would be kept in the loop as an observer. With the bulk of SHIELD assets overseas, SHIELD commander Phil had little choice but to agree.

Through the monitor they could see a large amount of troops, tanks, and choppers march through the field, heading towards their mark.

* * *

Cam flew into a car, severely damaging it. Standing before them was a large humanoid red bee, easily tearing through the ranks of the Power rangers. All six were laying on the ground in defeat.

"That's it? These are the mighty power rangers? How pathetic!"

Beevil began walking towards them, ready to claim victory.

"That's enough!" a voice shouted.

"Now What!?"

Marah appeared, coming down the road to fight Beevil. As she drew near she raised her wrists to fight the monster.

"Do you really think you can stop me!?" Beevil mocked.

"Let's see." She flipped forward and kicked Beevil's legs out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground. She tried to follow with an axe kick but the bee monster dodged. They traded a flurry of blows and punches.

"Enough, time ot take it to the next level." Marah snapped her fingers and she turned into her beetle form. After a few moments it began to flicker, and then it shattered.

The heroes gasped in shock at the turn of events. Suddenly, the energy swirled around Marah, and glowed brightly. When it returned back into her, she looked different. She wore a long blue dress with a cotton covering up to her nose, concealing her identity. In her brown hair were two daggers, holding together its bundled geisha style. In either of her hands were two fans made out of rows of knives.

"Lets get this party really started" Marah exclaimed, this time she bounded forward slashing at Beevil, cutting down her every strike

"Go Marah!" Dustin shouted from the sides along with the other rangers.

She continued to slice Beevil up

"Gah!" the monster roared as she stumbled back. "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" She shouted as she beamed back up to Lothor's ship.

* * *

Malice walked onto a large green field, the air whirled about, as if in a great panic. Ahead of Death were regiments of Delta operatives, marines, tanks, choppers, and snipers all getting into position and line. There stood 10,000 deadly souls, opposing Death.

On any day she would have wiped them out with ease, but not this day. She was not at full power, close, but not completely; courtesy of her own seal. She, along with her brethren had limited their powers and wiped their memory. To enjoy everything it is to be human. To take great excitement at discovering new things, at learning, at taking joy in the smallest moments of living. Now that was close to finish, but not there yet. First she would have to withstand a terrible onslaught.

Artillery shells along with hell fire rockets poured out from the armored vehicles, as plentiful as the locusts in a swarm. They drew ever nearer to her. Malice raised up her hands, and tried to repulse them with a wave of her own energy. The missiles halted, pushing ever greatly against her energy. Slowly some of the missiles began to explode from the pressure. It was useless though, another volley of missiles, shells, and bullets rained down upon Malice, stacking ever higher and higher until they peaked. As they were about to strike against Malice and penetrate her shield, something astonishing occurred. Huge tides emerged from the air and battered down on the field, swallowing missiles, tanks, and soldiers. From the swirling waters it appeared as if watery hands emerged and pulled in escaping enemies, sucking in choppers as well.

"What the hell is this?" The general shouted, at the read SHIELD agents already began to retreat, packing up equipment and returning to their carrier, remnants of the U.S military began to run for their lives. "Do not flee, stay and fight!" he shouted, but he was met by a funnel from the stream of water, sucking him in to his end.

Death smiled, she smiled a malicious smile, partly in glee over the events, and partly at seeing what was before her.

"For you my dear" she spoke softly, before raising the orb to her mouth, and singing a tune from sounded to be an underwater shell.

It told a small tune, the song of the sea:

_Under the full moon_

_we sing of this tune_

_the song of the sea_

_Under the sea, where the sun does not reach._

_A valley beneath, there in is she._

_A city of coral, seaweed laurels, and songs by oral._

_tis the home of the sea, tis the song of the sea, tis the water she._

* * *

The rangers gathered around Marah, the group was celebrating their victory with pizza and soda.

"You're one of us now Marah." Dustin said gleefully, to which she responded with a shyful smile.

"Yeah" Tori interjected, "To new friends, to new family!"

The rest of the group raised their glasses and reiterated the stanza. "To family."

* * *

"To family" Death said softly as she stared at the puddles of water, the wet air, and drowned bodies of foolish men.

she echoed once more **"to family." **


End file.
